Journal de Guerre
by blOody-Dirk
Summary: ."J’ignore ce qui me pousse à ouvrir ce cahier & à y inscrire ces mots… Je crois que je veux essayer d’expliquer ce qui se passe, ce que nous faisons et pourquoi... Ou peut-être ai-je juste envie de laisser une trace de mon passage dans ce monde...".FINIe
1. prOlogue

**Bien l'bOnjOur -l'bOnsOir !**

**Et voilà Bloody-Dirk est de retour pour une fiction pas des plus... _calme_.**

**Lemon, Sadisme & Mystère seront au rendez-vous dans cette histoire. Par contre si vous êtes du genre à ne pas aimer voir les personnages de JK Rowling modifiés je ne vous conseille pas cette fiction, pas que je les change du tout au tout mais disons que je vais chercher certaines choses au plus profond d'eux -si j'puis me permettre telle expression ! De plus, vous comprendrez sans doute rapidement pourquoi il ne s'agit pas des mêmes personnages que l'on peut trouver le plus souvent dans les fictions, surtout celles du temps de Poudlard... Mais je ne vais pas en dévoilez plus pour l'instant...**

**En ce qui concerne à présent la fréquence à laquelle je posterais les chapitres, et bien, si tout va bien, je posterais un chapitre par semaine donc tous les samedi soir (ou au pire dimanche matin mais en tout cas le week end !). Comme ça, normalement, j'écris un à deux chapitres par semaine sachant que j'en ais déjà quatre... J'espère bien ne pas vous décevoir :). **

**Ne me demandez pas combien de chapitres sont prévus car je n'en ai tout simplement pas la moiiiindre idée xD avec cette histoire tout apparaît au fil de l'écriture, ce qui me plaît assez en fait :). Je pars sur une base de 1o à 15 chapitres mais tout peut arriver...  
**

**Voilà qui est dit :).  
**

**Rating : M** -et ce M n'est pas là pour faire beau. Je ne mets pas ça juste pour les Lemons présents mais aussi parce que cette fic' sera bien sombre et pourrait parfois aller trop loin pour certains... Vous êtes donc prévenus !

**Epoque : **Post-Poudlard**.**

**Bien évidemment -mais est-il encore nécessaire de le préciser- les personnages et l'environnement appartient à la Majestueuse et Talentueuse J.K. Rowling ! Mais l'histoire en revanche sort bien de ma p'tite tête :D  
**

**A présent je vais vous laisser découvrir ce petit prologue & me tais !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**"**_Deux personnes qui s'approchent suffisamment l'une de l'autre pour vivre une histoire d'amour sont deux territoires avec leurs frontières communes, leurs lieux de chevauchement ou d'étouffement_**" Denis LACHAUD**

**"**_L'attrait du danger est au fond de toutes les grandes passions_**" Anatole FRANCE**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

« **Mercredi 21 Septembre 2oo5_, 2h43_**.

_Je me souviens encore du début, du commencement de l'histoire… Tout était allé si vite…_  
_  
_  
_Cela faisait à peine cinq jours que j'avais appris la mort tragique de mes parents dans un stupide accident de voiture moldu et j'essayais désespérément de fuir le cocon d'amour, de pitié, de compréhension et de protection que formaient mes amis depuis cette terrible nouvelle. Même la salle commune des Gryffondors me paraissait bien trop chaleureuse à présent, je ne m'y sentais guère à ma place, ayant l'impression d'étouffer tant l'on me portait d'attention. De ce fait, chaque fin d'après-midi, je me rendais au bord du lac, dans un endroit qui me servait de refuge, loin des élèves qui flânaient encore dans le parc, loin de leurs regards indiscrets, presque voyeurs._  
_  
_  
_Je me glissais silencieusement entre les grosses racines d'un imposant chêne de plusieurs centaines d'années, serrant dans ma main la lettre maudite, porteuse d'une si mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était fortement abîmée à force d'avoir été lue, lue et relue… Mais cependant, je ne pleurais pas. Je n'avais pas versé une seule larme depuis l'annonce de leur mort. J'avais bien essayé de me forcer, mais rien. Le chagrin immense que je ressentais refusait, semblait-il, de s'évacuer d'une façon que beaucoup trouverait naturelle, normale…_  
_  
_  
_Le cinquième jour il a brusquement débarqué, sortant de nulle part. Il ignorait tout de ma présence en cet endroit, il voulait juste se promener. Mais à peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur ma personne qu'un flot incontrôlable de paroles mauvaises avaient franchi le seuil de sa bouche. Alors, prise d'une rage excessive et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, je m'étais jetée sur lui et avait tambouriné sur son torse de toute la force que je possédais. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je sais que je suis parvenue à lui faire mal, à plus d'une reprise. Trop surpris, il avait mis du temps à réagir et à arrêter mes poings de venir le cogner._  
_  
_  
_Tout est allé si vite ensuite…_  
_  
_  
_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que nous nous étions retrouvés à terre sur l'herbe humide d'un début de soirée. Nos deux chemisiers ouverts précipitamment laissant apparaître ma poitrine nue et son torse, dessiné de façon si sensuelle et dure à la fois que j'avais eu bien du mal à en détacher mon regard. Et rapidement, ma jupe s'était retrouvée remontée sur mon ventre et ma culotte arrachée avec précipitation. Il me pénétra alors avec force, s'étant malgré tout assuré de savoir si j'étais prête. Une fois la surprise passée, je m'étais mise à l'encourager, le poussant à aller plus vite, plus fort._  
_  
_  
_J'avais mal. Et j'aimais ça._  
_  
_  
_Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose en cet instant, je m'en souviens bien. Je voulais continuer à ressentir ce mélange de souffrance et de plaisir qui s'était insinué avec violence en moi. Lui ayant fait comprendre mon envie, il avait même fini par planter ses dents à la base de mon cou, serrant ma peau jusqu'à ce que le sang s'écoule lentement sur l'herbe verte. J'avais ri alors, songeant soudainement au roman moldu intitulé Dracula et l'image de cet être qui me dominait en tant que Vampire me troublait autant qu'elle m'amusait._  
_  
_  
_Et lorsqu'il s'était libéré en moi, nous nous étions regardés. Longuement. Puis, brusquement, sans signe avant coureur, j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Je n'avais pas mal, je n'avais pas honte. Mon esprit acceptait seulement, enfin, de se libérer du poids qui pesait sur mon cœur depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'avait rien dit, m'avait juste serrée contre lui, geste étrange de sa part, et avait attendu que je me calme. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, de longues, longues, minutes plus tard, il s'était redressé et s'était éloigné d'un pas vif._  
_  
_  
_La suite de l'histoire, je ne m'y attendais pas._ »

* * *

**Court. Mais après tout il ne s'agit que d'un prologue ;).**

**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cela vous a intéressé, intrigué et que vous serait ainsi présent au prochain épisode :).**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas, laissez donc une p'tite review pour l'auteur, cela est toujouuurs agréable ;)...**

**! BisOus bisOus !**

**! Bloody_Dirk !  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**HellOo' !**

**Et bien vOilà donc la suite de Journal de Guerre. Je poste une demi jOurnée en avance, j'voulais attendre ce soir et pis finalement... Oh' allez j'ai décidé d'être gentille -profitez en c'est rare :P !  
**

**Mercii pour les reviews laissées au ProlOgue qui m'ont toutes fait bien biiien plaisiir :).**

**

* * *

**

**"**Qu'est-ce donc que l'amour, si ce n'est de se comprendre et de se réjouir en voyant quelqu'un d'autre vivre, agir et sentir différemment de nous, parfois même à l'opposé ?**" Friedrich Nietzsche**

**"**Nos actes ne sont éphémères qu'en apparence. Leurs répercussions se prolongent parfois pendant des siècles. La vie du présent tisse celle de l'avenir**" Gustave Le Bon**

**_[_**_Citations à revoir...**]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Novembre 2oo4 :**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Hermione Granger contemplait le soleil se lever derrière les montagnes, éclairant le paysage enneigé. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait le temps de voir cela, elle se sentit revigorée. Très vite, les rayons de l'astre du jour vinrent chatouiller les nombreuses parcelles dévoilées de sa peau –le drap noué autour d'elle ne cachant son corps que de la poitrine au haut des cuisses. Une douce chaleur l'inonda alors lentement, langoureusement et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, ne songeant plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette sensation de bien-être qui la rongeait agréablement. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un moment de répit, elle le savait fort bien.

Un grognement mécontent, non loin d'elle, la ramena à la réalité. A quelques pas d'elle, sur un élégant lit à baldaquin, une imposante silhouette remua sous un drap blanc et la tête blonde –cheveux à la couleur en réalité plus proche de la blancheur- finit par émerger. Il observa un instant la jeune femme toujours sur son perchoir avant de se lever en un bond gracieux et vif. Elle regarda attentivement Drago Malefoy traverser le peu de mètres qui les séparaient, un sourire aguicheur collé au visage. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, ne lâchant pas le lien qui reliait leurs regards. Sa main droite remonta sensuellement le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, légère telle le souffle du vent, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poils hérissés dû aux frissons qu'elle créait sur son passage. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent enfin son intimité, un feu de plaisir la dévorait déjà et elle ne put empêcher sa propre main de rejoindre celle de son amant pour lui intimer d'exercer ses enivrantes caresses. A sa plus grande joie, il ne se fit pas prier. Son index et son majeur entamèrent un langoureux va-et-vient en elle. Haletante, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent. Mais, brusquement, la main libre du jeune homme attrapa sa mâchoire pour ramener son regard dans le sien.

-Regarde-moi quand tu jouis ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui en aurait refroidi plus d'un.

Le regardant avec défi, elle obéit.

Puis, alors que le plaisir la torturait et la consumait, il attrapa ses lèvres avec brutalité. Il les mordilla avec attention jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à couler lentement dans leurs bouches, alors, seulement, il passa l'entrée et vint entremêler sa langue à la sienne pour un baiser empli de passion et de haine. Quittant ensuite son intimité, il l'attrapa par la taille, la plaqua violemment contre le mur et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe, la pénétrant sans préavis, brusquement, brutalement.

« _La violence est notre credo. Depuis le temps qu'elle nous anime, nous avons appris à la maîtriser, ce qui ne l'empêche nullement de nous ronger. Mais sans elle, je doute que nous ayons survécu jusque là. Que ce soit lui, ou moi… »_

Atteignant un de ces orgasmes dont il avait le secret de provoquer chez elle, Hermione planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Elle attendit que la peau cède et laisse une trace rouge vive. Alors, elle fit glisser ses doigts, entraînant ainsi de longues et fines éraflures. Il n'avait pas mal. Tous deux considéraient, de toute façon, depuis quelques années déjà, la douleur comme leur drogue. Elle provoquait chez eux un étrange apaisement. Une fois maîtrisée, ils étaient persuadés que cette douleur qu'ils s'infligeaient raffermissait leur force intérieure. Et quoi qu'il en soit, l'un comme l'autre avait connu bien pire durant la Guerre... Produite dans leurs instants d'intimité, la douleur était selon eux un profond stimulant qui multipliait leur plaisir, déjà bien intense, leur faisant défier le paroxysme qu'atteignait tout être humain normal dans le sexe.

Enfin, la délivrance arriva. Il se consuma en elle dans un rugissement rauque. Une fois fait, la tenant toujours fermement contre lui, il tituba jusqu'au lit, les faisant tomber dessus. Là seulement, il se retira.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard métallique de Drago brillait de la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à la faire ainsi monter bien plus haut que le septième ciel. Aux yeux d'Hermione, lui seul était capable de la faire se sentir aussi vivante. Et elle ne doutait guère qu'il le savait pertinemment, qu'il aimait ça et qu'il jouait de ça.

Tandis que Morphée les attirait légèrement, tendrement dans ses bras, Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur le corps dénudé de l'homme qui partageait son lit, sa vie. De longues cicatrices rouges ou blanches parsemaient son torse, souvenirs de mauvaises rencontres. D'autres, plus fines, plus discrètes, se dessinaient sur ses jambes, s'entremêlant à d'imposants hématomes. Lentement, avec une rare délicatesse, elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de ses multiples marques. Il observa son manège sans rien dire, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil. Les doigts de la jeune femme remontèrent et elle les amena jusqu'à son avant-bras gauche. Là, reposait le délicat mais terrifiant tatouage qui définissait si bien sa nature. La Marque des Mangemorts, signe de son appartenance au clan adverse au sien, signe que jamais ils n'auraient dû, ne serait-ce qu'une simple minute, partager le même lit…

Peu de temps après, Drago finit par s'endormir. Alors, sans faire de bruit, Hermione se releva, enfila rapidement des vêtements attrapés dans une des armoires puis, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne surtout pas faire de bruit, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre, descendit les escaliers, passa par la cuisine pour avaler –ou du moins essayer- quelque chose et enfin sortit de la vieille et sombre bâtisse. Celle-ci était perdue en pleine nature, entourée de montagnes et proche d'une imposante et angoissante forêt. Leur repère… le lieu de leur intimité, leur maison secrète. Elle était même entourée d'un petit jardin qu'Hermione avait tenu à créer lors de leur installation mais celui-ci était à présent morne, à l'abandon tant le temps de s'en occuper lui manquait, tout comme l'envie qui, elle, avait fini par complètement disparaître au fil du temps.

Au fond, elle trouvait que cet endroit ressemblait un peu à leur histoire. Le soleil avait beau être présent dans la vallée, la maison gardait un air particulièrement glacial et troublant. Le lieu donnait l'oppressante impression d'un danger imminent, on aurait dit qu'à tout instant un terrible malheur pouvait s'abattre. Respirant un grand coup, Hermione s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Et, dès qu'elle eut quitté la douce lumière propagée dans la vallée pour l'ombre menaçante des arbres alentours, elle transplana.

Elle réapparut dans un souffle et une faible fumée blanche aux abords d'un lac. Ce dernier était situé au beau milieu d'un parc déjà ensoleillé et fréquenté par les joggeurs et promeneurs matinaux. D'une démarche souple et silencieuse, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retrouva alors dans une rue où, déjà, une certaine animation naissait de par les obligations du travail et d'école qui attendaient parents et enfants moldus. Observant cette ambiance, la jeune femme soupira. Il était évident que les moldus vivaient leurs vies bien tranquillement, inconscients, insouciants, n'osant même pas imaginer un court instant que leur propre pays était en pleine Guerre.

Hermione s'avança dans cette rue puis finit par s'arrêter devant une des plus anciennes bâtisses. Avant d'entrer, elle prit le temps de respirer calmement et vida entièrement son esprit de toute image parasite qui trahirait son plus grand secret. C'était devenu un habituel rituel, chaque matin, avant de pénétrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle faisait sortir de sa tête toute image en rapport avec la nuit passée dans les bras d'un ennemi.. Ainsi, si quelqu'un venait à sonder l'esprit des membres –et elle savait que cela se faisait de façon assez régulière même sur elle, un des membres les plus sur qui soit… enfin en tout cas le songeaient-ils tous- son histoire restait cachée. Heureusement, se disait-elle souvent, qu'elle avait toujours été particulièrement douée avec les sorts car celui-ci était complexe mais elle le maniait avec une dextérité à rude épreuve.

_Se protéger_… Voilà quelque chose qu'Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement dans les moindres limites puisqu'elle y travaillait chaque jour depuis près de cinq longues années.

Enfin, elle entra. A l'intérieur, un vacarme effroyable semblait avoir pris possession de la maison. Des cris d'enfants se mêlaient à des ordres d'adultes et, par-dessus, les hurlements mauvais du tableau représentant Walburga Black. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une tête rousse apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, au bout du couloir.

-Hermione, murmura Ron de telle sorte à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, viens vite ici !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main qui lui intimait l'ordre de le rejoindre. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parcourut d'un pas vif et toujours silencieux les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la cuisine. Dès qu'elle en eut passé le seuil, Ron referma la porte. Instantanément les cris leur parvinrent de manière atténuée. Dans la pièce-refuge, Hermione découvrit les visages exaspérés de Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Fred et Georges Weasley. Tandis que les hommes étaient installés autour de la table, Molly s'affairait aux fourneaux comme à son habitude, ne souhaitant guère que quelqu'un s'en mêle.

-Mais enfin, demanda la nouvelle venue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Vois-tu Hermione, lui répondit Georges, je crains que nos chers Harry, Ron et Remus ici présents…

-Regrettent, poursuivit Fred, d'avoir malencontreusement, ou non, réussi à mettre enceinte Ginny, Lavande et Tonks…

-Il y a de ça cinq, deux…

-Et trois ans…

-Car à ces âges…

-C'est vraiment chiants les gosses !

Ils finirent leur tirade d'une même voix avec un regard appuyé sur les deux des trois 'coupables' présents dans la pièce. Tout en poussant un long soupir, Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Hermione en fit de même, sans le soupir et de façon bien plus élégante.

-Que s'est-il donc passé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état tous ?

-Oh quelque chose de tout à fait banal. L'un des gnomes à quatre pattes a eu la bonne idée de se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il ne trouvait plus son doudou et de ce fait les trois autres ont suivi.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi déplaisant, Fred, grommela tout de même Ron qui cependant ne semblait pas penser le contraire de ce que venait de dire son frère.

Il soupira à nouveau avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

-Mais en gros c'est ça. Et puis bien sur les jumeaux ont encore fait des leurs cette nuit en empêchant les autres de dormir correctement… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pris à mon frère de mettre ma petite sœur enceinte de deux enfants !...

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as suivi peu de temps après ?

-Mais pas de jumeaux !

Hermione sourit devant la tête de son ami qui paraissait réellement n'en plus pouvoir. Elle avait toujours pensé, de toute façon, qu'il avait été père trop tôt. Mais autant Ginny avait en quelque sorte piégé Harry –ce dernier l'ignorant totalement comme tout le monde excepté elle- car elle souhaitait à tout prix, malgré la Guerre une sorte de preuve que la vie pouvait se poursuivre, autant pour Ron il s'agissait d'une simple erreur de sort de la part de Lavande avec qui il s'était remis lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, repris le rouquin, Ginny, Lavande et Harry essaient de les calmer depuis un petit moment déjà…

-Alors au lieu d'aider, vous, vous vous cachez ! accusa Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Ron grimaça mais n'osa rien répondre.

-Et où est Tonks ? interrogea ensuite la jeune femme.

Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

-Elle est allée rendre visite à ses parents, essayant de profiter ainsi du calme de ces derniers jours…

-Elle n'a pas tort. Mais ce manque d'activité de la part des Mangemorts n'est vraiment pas normal… C'est le calme avant la tempête… Et je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils nous préparent encore…

-En parlant de calme, signala alors Arthur.

Tous tendirent l'oreille. Dans les étages, plus un bruit ne se faisait percevoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny, Lavande et Harry pénétraient dans la cuisine. La première semblait vraiment agacée, la deuxième souriait, apparemment étrangement enchantée, quant au dernier, il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'angoisse et le poids d'un rôle trop important depuis un âge trop jeune. Cependant, un sourire franc illumina son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la nouvelle venue. Après les embrassades, tout le monde trouva sa place autour de la table et les conversations reprirent plus ou moins tranquillement.

-Hermione, lança Ginny à son amie, tu n'as toujours pas revu notre proposition ? Il reste toujours des chambres libres tu sais, et puis tu peux les insonoriser si c'est le chahut des enfants qui t'empêche d'accepter… Es-tu bien sûre de ne pas vouloir venir t'installer ici ? Tu sais ça nous rassurerait de te savoir près de nous…

-C'est vraiment gentil Ginny, et non ce n'est pas les enfants qui m'empêchent de venir vivre ici. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit bien à moi, hors de cette ambiance de guerre, un lieu qui n'appartienne qu'à moi et où je peux y faire ce que bon me semble…

La rouquine souffla d'un léger agacement devant l'attitude bornée d'Hermione.

-Et je suppose que tu refuses toujours de nous dire où tu vis depuis près de cinq ans maintenant ?

-Tout à fait ! Quand arrêteras-tu donc de me poser la question Ginny ? N'en as-tu pas marre que nous ayons aussi souvent la même discussion ?

-Non ! Surtout pas tant que cette Guerre ne sera pas terminée. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, là où tu vis, comment pourrait-on le savoir et te retrouver ?

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, Harry saura s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit et il sait comment me retrouver en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Tu sais où elle vit ? accusa Ginny en lançant un regard mauvais à son mari.

-Non, il l'ignore tout comme toi Ginny. Disons juste que grâce à un sort réalisé il y a cinq ans, Harry est en mesure de savoir dans quel état je me trouve lorsque je suis chez moi et que si vraiment il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave là-bas il est en mesure de trouver ma maison.

-Quoi ! Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ça avec moi, Hermione ?

-Parce que toi, Ginny, tu aurais utilisé la première excuse bidon pour me localiser et débarquer chez moi à l'imprévu…

Ginny se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose sur la confiance, ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser Harry et Hermione, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione en profita alors pour changer de sujet et se pencha vers Harry.

-Des nouvelles de Severus ? murmura-t-elle.

-Toujours pas non, lui indiqua-t-il.

-Ça va faire un mois…

-Je sais, Hermione et ne crois pas que je ne m'en soucie pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela il me semble !

Harry n'ajouta rien. Hermione non plus. Pour autant, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, comprenant l'inquiétude et les interrogations de l'autre sans avoir à prononcer un mot. C'était comme si le fait de dire à haute voix leurs pensées dénaturerait leurs sentiments.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Le petit groupe de base fut rejoint par Bill et Charlie Weasley qui revenaient du Chemin de Traverse sur lequel ils étaient allés faire quelques repérages, vérifier que tout allait bien. Alastor Maugrey, de plus en plus usé mais toujours aussi vif d'esprit et de caractère, apparut également avec quelques aurors, recrutés depuis quelques années et encore en apprentissage pour certains mais tous dévoués à l'Ordre et avec une profonde volonté de mettre fin à la Guerre. Puis certains anciens membres de l'AD, tel que Dean Thomas, Parvati et Padma Patil, Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Katie Bell et bien sur Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de longue date, Elphias Doge, Abelforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Et enfin, d'autres sorciers qui avaient tenus à gonfler les rangs de l'Ordre et qui étaient près à se sacrifier pour parvenir au but qui les réunissait tous.

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris place dans le salon, la réunion hebdomadaire classique –autrement dit celle où l'on cachait certaines choses qui ne devaient être dites que devant un cercle restreint de membres les plus anciens et les plus influents- put commencer. Les sujets abordés ne se différencièrent donc guère des habituels. Qui avait rejoint les Forces du Mal ? Combien de nouvelles disparitions étaient à déplorer ? Et de morts ? Quelle nouvelles protections avaient été mises en place pour les moldus ? Et ainsi de suite.

Connaissant déjà les détails les plus sordides de cette Guerre, Hermione s'éclipsa au bout d'un moment pour aller boire un verre dans la cuisine. Mais à peine s'était-elle servie qu'un fracas retentit dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, elle découvrit Nymphadora Tonks qui venait d'apparaître via le réseau de cheminette spécial auquel avait été rattachée la cheminée de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. L'Auror, apparemment blessée, avait perdu l'équilibre quelques pas plus loin et percuté deux chaises, ce qui avait provoqué le bruit entendu par Hermione. Lâchant immédiatement son verre, cette dernière se précipita pour aider la métamorphomage. Celle-ci était bien mal en point, vêtements déchirés, quelques brûlures sur les bras et dans le dos et une expression de terreur plaquée sur le visage.

-Hermione. Vite… Le village de mes parents vient d'être attaqué… J'ai voulu mettre des protections autour des maisons mais je ne suis pas sure que ça tienne longtemps et seule je ne pouvais pas les repousser…

-Je vais chercher les autres. On va y aller ! Toi, essaie de t'assoir, Molly devrait pouvoir s'occuper de tes blessures !

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa et, d'un pas rapide, traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle y pénétra dans un claquement de porte, ne se souciant guère d'interrompre les conversations et se dirigea directement vers Harry, Remus et Maugrey, tous trois dirigeant la réunion côte à côte.

-Nous avons un problème, murmura-t-elle pour qu'eux seuls soient en mesure de l'entendre, Tonks vient d'arriver, elle est blessée, une attaque vient d'être dirigée sur le village de ses parents, elle a juste eu le temps de mettre en place quelques protections au dessus des maisons moldues avant de venir nous prévenir. Il faut envoyer des gens là-bas ou ça va être un véritable massacre…

Devenu livide, Remus se leva sans rien dire et se précipita hors de la pièce, sans doute, songea Hermione, pour aller voir l'étendue des dégâts sur sa femme. Gardant un calme froid, Harry se mit debout afin de s'adresser correctement à tout le monde d'une voix claire et d'un ton sans appel.

-Nous avons une urgence. Un village à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord de Londres vient, semble-t-il, d'être attaqué, il s'agit du lieu d'habitation des parents de Nymphadora Tonks. Je veux donc deux équipes de dix personnes pour venir protéger le village en fonction des points d'impacts des attaques. Nous n'avons guère de temps, car si Tonks a réussi à poser une protection elle peut se rompre d'un instant à l'autre. Ceux qui ne viennent pas, veuillez attendre ici, nous ferons parvenir des nouvelles et s'il y a des blessés je veux que vous soyez prêts à venir intervenir sur place ou à en recevoir certains ici !

En à peine cinq minutes, vingt personnes étaient prêtes à partir via le réseau de cheminette. La première équipe était composée d'Harry, Ron, Neville, Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra –professeur d'astronomie du temps où Poudlard était encore ouvert, Katie Bell, Charlie et Arthur Weasley ainsi que deux aurors. La deuxième quant à elle comprenait Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Angelina Johnson, Kingsley, Maugrey, Fred, Georges, Remus et un autre auror qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment.

En arrivant, tous purent constater l'importance de la Bataille qui allait se jouer là. La protection de Tonks tenait encore à leur arrivée mais la bulle d'un bleu brillant qui entourait le village commençait sérieusement à décliner sous les attaques des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, avant que la métamorphomage n'ait eu le temps de créer ce système de défense, il semblait que quelques partisans du Mage Noir étaient parvenus à pénétrer et une pagaille monstre régnait dans le village. Les nouveaux arrivants parvinrent rapidement à maitriser les six mangemorts mais ceux-ci ne les avaient pas attendus pour faire des victimes de leur hargne. Ainsi, certaines maisons prenaient déjà feu et des corps sans vie ou blessés souillaient déjà les rues. Hermione, Luna et Remus accoururent auprès de ceux-ci voir l'aide qu'ils pouvaient apporter. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à les réunir dans la maison des parents de Tonks, la bulle de protection céda et les Mangemorts pénétrèrent subitement dans le village. A cet instant une véritable bataille rangée s'engagea entre les deux camps ennemis. Harry ordonna alors à Hermione, Katie, Charlie, Luna et Angelina de rassembler les moldus –que la panique avait complètement envahis, et de les faire passer par la cheminée du village au Square Grimmaurd. Des éclairs de différentes couleurs traversaient les rues de tous côtés. Les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient et d'autres membres de l'Ordre furent appelés en renfort.

Tout en se défendant, Hermione avançait de plus en plus vers les abords du village. Dans les dernières maisons, elle ne trouva quasiment personne, la plus grande majorité des moldus semblaient déjà être parvenue à passer de l'autre côté. Cependant, subitement, ses yeux se posèrent sur un enfant en pleurs au beau milieu d'une route. Horrifiée de le voir ainsi, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Eh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ?

L'enfant était complètement effrayé et paraissait tellement perdu qu'il ne savait si il devait accepter l'aide de cette inconnue ou non.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, vraiment ! Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi, je dois te mettre à l'abri… Est-ce que tu comprends ?...

-Oui, renifla-t-il.

-Allez viens.

Elle lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que trois Mangemorts les entourèrent brusquement. Hermione en reconnut deux d'entre eux, Blaise Zabini et Marcus Flint. Un sourire mauvais étirait leurs lèvres et ils semblaient absolument comblés de tenir entre leurs mains une telle prise. Elle ne put cependant identifier le dernier qui avait conservé son masque.

-Hermione Granger… siffla Blaise. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vus ?... Cela doit au moins bien faire trois ans… Cependant, je me souviens parfaitement de notre dernière rencontre…

-Je n'en doute pas Zabini vu la marque dont je t'ai fais cadeau !

Le métisse perdit subitement tout sourire amusé au douloureux souvenir de la balafre qui lui barrait le torse.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien cette fois-ci Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Cette insulte est démodée et cette menace est-elle censée m'intimider ?

Perdant tout contrôle devant les sarcasmes de la jeune femme, le Mangemort leva sa baguette et lança un sort informulé. Hermione s'apprêtait à lancer une contre-attaque mais comprit trop tard que ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. Le sort percuta violemment l'enfant qu'elle avait voulu sauver. Et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia à tel point qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reçoive l'Avada. Le corps du jeune garçon fut transpercé de part et d'autre par des lames invisibles et au lieu de mourir sur le coup il eut quelques instants d'agonie pendant lesquels il ne détacha pas ses yeux de ceux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'enfin il poussa son dernier soupir, la jeune femme ne put que se sentir soulagée et se retourna contre ses assaillants.

-Vous n'êtes décidément que des monstres !

-Quelle nouvelle ! C'est fou, nous l'ignorions encore !

Hermione fusilla Blaise du regard alors que celui-ci éclatait d'un rire diabolique.

-A ton tour maintenant…

Un nouveau sort partit. Cette fois, elle le para immédiatement, sans réfléchir, sans hésitation quelconque. S'ensuivit un duel qui ressemblait très fortement à celui qu'ils avaient déjà entrepris deux ans auparavant. Sauf que cette fois, une variante avait changé et elle n'y avait plus prêté attention. Le fait est qu'en cet instant, il y avait deux autres mangemorts présents. Et alors qu'elle lançait un nouveau sort en direction du principal, elle en reçu un dans le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, elle eut le souffle coupé, n'arriva pas à analyser la situation et s'écroula finalement au sol, la respiration s'affaiblissant à chaque secondes. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, se refermèrent finalement. Et elle n'entendit plus un bruit…

« _Je pensais n'avoir été qu'une fille parmi d'autres… Mais en revenant me trouver le soir suivant, puis celui d'après et tous les autres jusqu'à la fin de notre septième année, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas… »_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. En fait c'est ce début qui devait, à la base, donné un simple OS et pis finalement... x)**

**Pour les chapitres suivant, ils seront formés d'une manière différente, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ;)**

**En attendant, une p'tite review n'a jamais fait d'mal à personne, alors je vous en pris, ne vous privez pas :P**

**Bisous bisOus !**

**!Bloody_Dirk!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien l'bOnjOur à tOus,**

**Je commence par un immeeeeenseuh DESOLE ! Mais faut pas m'en vOuloir hein, pas trOp du mOins. Laissez moi au mOins vous expliquer le pourquOi du comment avant de me lyncher ! xD_ Bon alOrs le fait est que j'ai déménagé il y a de ça deux semaines & DONC plus de z'internet depuis :-( il a fallu attendre que l'on nous remette internet ce qui donc a pris quelques temps :/... C'est bon vous me pardOonnez ? :-( -ayez dOnc un peu pitié xD_**

**Fin bOn bref' vOili vOilOu vous savez tout à présent !**

**Donc voilà enfin le chapitre 2.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

« **Lundi 19 Septembre 2oo5, _5h36_.**

_J'ignore ce qui me pousse à ouvrir ce cahier, offert par un de mes meilleurs amis il y a maintenant plusieurs années et à y inscrire ces mots… Je crois que je veux essayer d'expliquer ce qui se passe, ce que nous faisons et pourquoi nous le faisons, ce qui nous pousse à agir, ce qui nous motive, comment nous vivons, ce que nous sommes devenus au fil des années… Ou peut-être ai-je juste envie de laisser une trace de mon passage dans ce monde de folie._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde et que ce journal tombera entre d'autres mains que les miennes, cela pourra peut-être permettre à faire connaître la réalité, si dure soit-elle, de ce que nous avons vécu… En plein cœur de la Guerre !_

_Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger et aujourd'hui même je viens d'atteindre l'âge de 25 ans. _

_Il y a de ça quatorze ans à présent, alors que j'allais sur mes douze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre des plus étranges. Elle provenait d'une école de sorcellerie répondant au nom de Poudlard qui annonçait qu'en tant que sorcière j'allais devoir m'y rendre pour y suivre des cours et ce durant sept ans. Autant vous dire que, pour moi, mais surtout pour mes parents, on n'peut plus moldu –mot, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, utilisé pour parler des non-sorciers, ce fut un choc et la pilule fut difficile à avaler. Cependant, curieux de nature, nous nous étions rendus au Chemin de Traverse, lieu où, semblait-il, je devais trouver tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour travailler. Et ce fut bien le cas. Convaincus et malgré tout heureux, mes parents m'ont donc laissé partir le 1er Septembre 1991 pour ma première rentrée à Poudlard._

_Quand j'y pense… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Je peux encore me voir déambuler dans les wagons du Poudlard Express, récitant en silence tout ce que j'avais déjà pu mémoriser dans les livres achetés peu de temps auparavant. C'est là, en aidant un autre élève, encore inconnu à ce moment, que j'ai rencontré deux garçons. Ceux qui, par la suite, deviendraient mes meilleurs amis et avec lesquels je devais former le « Trio d'Or de Poudlard »… Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley._

_Je n'expliquerais pas ici tous les détails sur qui est qui et sur tous les évènements qui ont amenés à une nouvelle Guerre, pour ça, il suffit simplement de trouver un quelconque livre sur l'Histoire du Monde Sorcier et plus précisément sur le personnage à qui l'on doit tout le bordel qui s'ensuivit : Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort !_

_Ce qui m'intéresse en démarrant ce journal c'est de parler de ce que les livres ne disent pas. Je souhaite dire la vérité sur la vie que nous avons mené… Surtout la mienne d'ailleurs je dois bien l'avouer… Et si je parle plus de moi que des autres c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne sait réellement la vie que je mène. Même mes amis ignorent tout… Et j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager de ce poids… Ma vie n'est que secrets, je mens comme je respire et je doute que quiconque puisse affirmer sans mensonge savoir qui je suis… Même l'Homme qui partage ma vie…_ »

. . .

**Novembre 2oo4 :**

Elle se sentait bien. Plongée dans un sommeil qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, elle ne ressentait rien. Même son propre corps lui paraissait inexistant. Mais il apparut finalement que le sort ne durait pas indéfiniment et elle comprit cela lorsque des bribes de discussions inaudibles lui parvinrent. Elle s'aperçut rapidement, cependant, que les voix s'éloignaient. Alors, petit à petit, le cocon de bien-être dans lequel elle se trouvait disparut. De façon un peu trop brusque à son goût elle sentit tous ses membres se tendre, signe de son réveil inévitable. Elle sut alors dire qu'elle était dans un lit, surement un de ceux du quartier général de l'Ordre. Plusieurs endroits douloureux se firent connaître et doucement elle essaya de faire le compte des dégâts. Elle devait avoir le poignet et les doigts de sa main droite ainsi que sa jambe droite cassés et des cicatrices apparaîtraient certainement à divers endroits de sa peau. Étrangement, elle profita de ces différentes douleurs, sachant très bien que lorsqu'on la saurait réveillée on la soignerait de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne ressente absolument plus rien. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment. C'est alors que le souvenir des évènements l'ayant amené à cet état lui revinrent en mémoire. L'Attaque, le village à feu et à sang… L'enfant ! Et Blaise… C'était surement à lui d'ailleurs qu'elle devait ses fractures puisqu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été blessée jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le mangemort et de deux ses compagnons…

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut d'abord un brouillard lumineux qui l'accueillit puis lentement mais surement sa vue redevint bonne et elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait bien dans l'une des chambres du 12 Square Grimmaurd, une de celles situées au dernier étage, d'ailleurs. Et elle y était seule. Personne pour attendre son réveil, cela la soulagea. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, la tête lui tournant, de manière à s'assoir sur le lit. Respirant calmement, Hermione parvint rapidement à ne pas perdre pied et à retrouver l'entière capacité de son esprit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit juste à côté, et, l'attrapant, elle décida de guérir ses blessures elle-même. De toute façon il lui fallait bien l'usage correct de sa jambe pour marcher. Une fois en état, elle sortit silencieusement dans le couloir et guetta des signes de vie dans la maison. D'en bas lui parvinrent alors des éclats de voix.

Elle descendit lentement les marches et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenue au rez-de-chaussée. De houleuses discussions semblaient se tenir dans la cuisine et elle pénétra discrètement dans la pièce. Au bout de la table, Harry paraissait particulièrement énervé, tournant en rond d'un pas vif et les poings serrés. Assis à côté, Remus semblait essayer de le calmer sans pour autant y parvenir. Hermione observa alors les autres personnes dans la pièce. Étaient également présents Ron, Ginny et le reste de la famille Weasley à l'exception d'Arthur, Lavande, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid –qui devait être rentré depuis peu, en fait il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur, Kingsley et Maugrey pour que le noyau de l'Ordre soit au complet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous avaient la même expression d'angoisse alarmante mêlée à une crainte et un mécontentement parfaitement visible. Cela troubla Hermione qui réalisa instantanément que quelque chose de vraiment grave s'était produit et elle ignorait encore ce qu'il en était. Elle s'avança et, enfin, ils s'aperçurent de sa présence.

-Hermione ! glapit Ginny qui se précipita sur elle. Comment vas-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ? Nous étions dans ta chambre il y a une heure et tu ne montrais aucun signe d'un réveil proche…

-Je vais bien, Ginny, cesse donc de t'inquiéter.

La rouquine fut subitement refroidie par l'attitude plutôt sèche de son amie et retira la main qu'elle avait posé sur le bras de celle-ci dans un signe d'affection rassurante. Ne s'attardant guère sur le fait d'avoir pu la blesser, Hermione tourna un regard dur vers Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le Survivant soupira et daigna enfin s'assoir. Il s'adressa alors à Hermione comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la pièce.

-En ce qui concerne la Bataille au village, nous sommes parvenus à sortir un maximum de villageois mais nous n'avons pu éviter les morts et encore moins les blessés. Actuellement, après avoir réparé les dégâts matériaux, les Aurors s'occupent d'effacer leur mémoire afin qu'ils puissent reprendre une vie normale, tout en ayant une raison valable qui expliquerait les morts…

-Déjà ?

-Tu es restée étrangement endormie pendant près d'une journée entière, Hermione… Nous n'arrivions pas à te réveiller, quel que soit le sort utilisé par les mangemorts nous en ignorions les réelles conséquences et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi t'avoir endormi… Peut-être as-tu une réponse à nous donner par rapport à cela ?

Hermione sentit tous les regards converger sur elle. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'elle pourrait les aider à comprendre. C'était sans compter la protection de son secret.

-A dire vrai je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Je pense même comprendre encore moins que vous, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé… J'ai juste le souvenir d'avoir cherché dans les maisons des gens qui n'auraient pas encore été évacués… Ensuite, c'est le trou noir…

Harry la scruta un court instant avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer Hermione mentir.

-Quoiqu'il en soit lorsque nous t'avons retrouvée nous t'avons bien cru morte, ce qui, heureusement, n'était pas le cas, contrairement au garçon qui gisait à tes côtés…

Hermione fit mine d'avoir même oublié ce détail qui l'avait tant horrifié pourtant.

-Une heure plus tard les Mangemorts se sont brusquement enfuis. C'est ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille…

-Comment ça ?

-Nous n'avons pas trouvé ça normal, c'est ce qui nous a immédiatement poussé à chercher une explication…

-Qui est ? questionna Hermione impatiemment, trouvant qu'Harry tournait un peu trop autour du pot.

-Cette attaque n'était qu'un moyen de détourner notre attention. Il se trouve que c'était justement ce jour là qu'avaient lieu deux transferts : tout d'abord celui de six Mangemorts attrapés le mois dernier, qui étaient encore gardés au Ministère et parmi lesquels se trouvaient Bellatrix Lestrange… Quant au deuxième transfert, en partance également du Ministère, il s'agissait d'un nombre considérable d'ouvrages importants d'ancienne Magie Noire, jusqu'alors encore à peu près inconnus des Mangemorts…

-Parce qu'il y a encore des choses qu'ils ignorent ? Que _Voldemort_ ignore ?

-Sans doute pas grand chose, mais ils ne s'en sont pas emparés pour rien…

-Pourquoi transférer ces livres ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…

-En effet, toujours en rapport avec la mesure prise par Kingsley et Alastor de vider petit à petit le Département des Mystère pour un lieu inconnu de tous… Sauf de quelques-uns d'entre nous bien évidemment, dont toi.

-Donc… Pour résumer nous avons six nouveaux mangemorts en liberté ainsi que des livres d'ancienne Magie Noire qui doivent sans aucun doute fortement intéresser Voldemort puisqu'il s'est quand même donné la peine de nous attirer bien loin de là par un moyen des plus dramatiques…

Les deux amis, comme à leur habitude, gardèrent leurs regards fixement liés pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent contact avec le monde qui les entourait, ils s'aperçurent, qu'autour d'eux, les autres les observaient avec un silence presque religieux. Tous avaient compris depuis bien longtemps que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là était plus fort qu'une simple amitié et pouvait même dépasser l'Amour que n'importe quel couple banal pouvait ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

-Bien… reprit alors Harry après s'être éclairci la voix et en s'adressant à nouveau à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Nous avons donc un gros problème sur les bras, enfin deux pour être exact…

Hermione écouta encore un instant ses amis débattre sur l'attitude à adopter face à cette situation plus qu'inattendue mais finit par s'abandonner aux nombreuses pensées qui se bousculaient aux portes de sa tête. Il était clair que le vol de ces ouvrages n'était pas à prendre à la légère. S'il existait encore une quelconque Magie Noire que Voldemort ignorait cela signifiait qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque bien plus terrible que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Et cette simple idée lui donnait des frissons de craintes, elle qui pourtant ne connaissait plus la peur depuis si longtemps. Cependant, autre chose la tracassait également. Mais elle se devait de ne pas y songer pour l'instant… Elle bloqua à nouveau son esprit et se reconnecta à la réalité.

La journée se passa dans une excitation angoissante, entre les réflexions sur comment retourner cette dramatique situation à leur avantage et les nombreuses allées et venues des Aurors venant donner des nouvelles du village, Hermione avait l'impression d'être enserrée dans un étau dangereux qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Quelle ne fut pas sa délivrance lorsque le soir arriva et qu'elle se permit enfin de signaler son départ. Elle devait aller chez elle pour la nuit, soit disant pour se reposer. Ginny voulut la forcer à rester au Square Grimmaurd mais Harry, comprenant bien son besoin –du moins ignorant les réelles raisons qui la poussaient à s'éclipser ainsi, la laissa s'en aller sans questions ou conseils superflus.

. . .

Quand elle arriva chez elle, il était déjà là. Assis sur le grand fauteuil du salon, face à un feu qui crépitait furieusement dans la cheminée, il l'attendait. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la pièce, il se leva et se retrouva instantanément devant elle. Leurs corps se frôlaient et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que lorsqu'ils parlèrent ils sentirent le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur peau.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée et froide.

-Je vais bien. Secouée, certes mais je vais bien…

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, s'observant, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Puis, brusquement, leurs bouches vinrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Et dans un accès de passion dévorante, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut violent et donnait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à aspirer la vitalité de l'autre. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille. L'image d'un seul être aurait saisi d'effroi quiconque aurait assisté à cette scène. Les deux corps, parfaitement imbriqués, semblaient carrément se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Une alchimie pure se dégageait de ce tableau et personne n'aurait imaginé pouvoir les séparer.

Un véritable brasier s'était emparé des deux sorciers. Alors, une fois leurs bouches séparées afin de quand même pouvoir respirer, bien qu'à contrecœur, Drago murmura une formule et aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent débarrassés de leurs encombrants vêtements.

-Voilà qui est pratique, murmura Hermione, amusée, contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Navré mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à être patient aujourd'hui. Si je ne te fais pas l'amour là maintenant de suite je sens que je vais exploser… lui répondit-il sur le même ton avant de lui donner un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que le premier.

Attrapant ses jambes, il les amena autour de ses hanches, la pénétrant d'un coup, de façon subite. Il resta un court moment en elle, en profitant pour aller la plaquer contre le mur et, enfin, commença de violents va-et-vient. Comme toujours, il attendit qu'Hermione succombe la première avant de se permettre de se libérer au cœur de son intimité. Et lorsque cela fut fait, ne tenant guère plus longtemps sur ses jambes, il se laissa s'effondrer au sol, Hermione à sa suite. Ils restèrent ainsi, nus, à même le sol, durant de longues minutes. Ne parlant guère, cherchant à retrouver une respiration paisible, profitant encore du toucher de l'autre.

-C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment interminable.

-Bien sur. Quel autre mangemort t'aurait épargnée ! Je n'ai cependant pas réussi à empêcher Blaise de te rouer de coups… Il a vraiment une dent contre toi tu sais !

-Comment leur as-tu expliqué ton geste ? A Zabini et Flint ?

Rien qu'en les nommant, Hermione sentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir.

-En fait, ce sort t'a complètement fait passer pour morte. Durant dix minutes tout ton système respiratoire cesse de fonctionner, ensuite, pour récupérer, c'est comme si tu dormais…

-Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours et maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à m'apprendre ce soir. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas le connaître… Magie Noire ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais Magie Ancienne !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant un peu à la situation.

-Parfois j'aimerai rompre notre pacte…

-Si tu le fais il faudra que ça aille dans les deux sens et tu le sais très bien… Es-tu prête à ça ?

Affirmant que non en secouant la tête, elle se plaqua contre le torse du jeune homme, tremblante. Il la serra contre elle, répondant à son attente et fit venir une couverture pour les recouvrir.

-Comme je sais que ce n'est pas de peur que tu trembles, puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore moi-même… Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit si compliqué ?... Comment avons-nous pu nous laisser ainsi aller dans une histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer ? Sommes-nous donc complètement fous toi et moi ? Ai-je perdu toute raison le jour où tu m'as prise pour la première fois ?...

-Ces questions, Hermione, nous nous les sommes posées des centaines et des centaines de fois et ce depuis cinq longues années… Alors je vais te poser celle qui revient toujours à leur suite : veux-tu tout arrêter maintenant ? _Arriverais-tu à arrêter notre folle histoire... à me quitter ?_

-Et je vais te répondre l'habituelle réponse : évidemment que non. Je n'en serai même pas capable…

Ils se sourirent et Hermione remonta pour attraper les lèvres de Drago avant de se positionner sur lui…

. . .

« **Lundi 19 Septembre 2oo5, _22h59_.**

_La Guerre contre Voldemort s'est amplifiée lors de notre Septième année à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et moi-même partions par moment à la recherche des Horcruxes, mission qu'Albus Dumbledore avait confié à Harry avant de mourir. Mais pendant ce temps, les rangs des Forces du Mal ne cessaient de grossir. De fait les disparitions et les morts inexpliquées augmentaient au fil des mois. Petit à petit, Poudlard s'est vidé, la plupart des Serpentards partant rejoindre leurs parents dans le camp de notre ennemi, les autres cherchant la protection familiale ou fuyant même le pays pour des lieux plus propices à une vie calme, oubliant que l'Angleterre, bien qu'hypocentre de la Guerre, n'est nullement le seul pays touché. Ceux qui restaient à Poudlard avaient clairement pris position : ils acceptaient de se battre pour gagner leur liberté._

[_…_]

_Le jour où Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte d'Harry ce n'est pas tant l'information en elle-même qui m'avait choqué mais plus l'expression du visage de mon amie. Elle était aux anges. On était en pleine Guerre et je la croyais bien plus maligne que ça… Mais non, elle était plus qu'enchantée d'attendre un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle a fini par m'expliquer ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Elle m'avoua qu'Harry ignorait qu'elle avait cessé d'utiliser le sort de contraception. D'après ses dires, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ressentait un besoin irrépressible de donner la vie à un être constitué de leurs deux systèmes génétiques. Si elle mettait cet enfant au monde, cela signifierait que tout irait bien, que la Guerre ne pourrait pas les détruire, qu'elle et Harry étaient liés à jamais… C'est lors de ces explications que Ginny m'apparut plus folle que lucide. J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai parlé de cela à personne, pas même à Harry dont je suis pourtant bien plus proche… Mais c'est à partir de ce jour que mes rapports avec la cadette de la famille Weasley se sont dégradés. Je ne pouvais la regarder en face sans voir briller dans ses yeux la lueur de folie passionnelle qu'elle entretenait envers mon meilleur ami. Folie qui s'est quelque peu amplifiée à la naissance de ses jumeaux… Deux enfants…_

_Personne n'oserait imaginer à quel point je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, je cache si bien mon mal-être que tous continuent d'être persuadés de notre forte amitié… Sauf peut-être Harry qui, je pense, soupçonne quelque chose sans avoir mis le doigt dessus cependant… »_

_

* * *

_

**Vali ValOù ! :)**

**J'espèr' que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'avec cela vous pouvez me pardonner mon... "petit" retard dont je vous pris une fois de plus de m'excuser :$ **

**Excusez s'il reste quelques fautes, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé...**

**J'attends impatiemment vos impressions, une 'tite review avec un avis ne fait jamais d'mal ;)**

**Bisous bisOus !**

**A bientôt !**

**!BlOody-Dirk!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**bOnne LecTure ! **

**

* * *

**

**"**La Torture interroge, et la Douleur répond**"**

**François Raynouard**

**"**La Torture. Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur**"**

**Vladimir Volkoff**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Prisonnière de la destruction_**

« **Mercredi 21 Septembre 2oo5, _21h08_**.

_S'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne peut pas dire à propos de notre histoire c'est qu'elle est ordinaire… Bien au contraire. Qui aurait pu imaginer en ces temps de Guerre, qu'un Mangemort et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix puissent entretenir une liaison et arrivent même à vivre ensemble depuis cinq ans sans que quiconque ne s'en soit aperçu ? Et encore, qui aurait imaginé que ces deux personnes puissent être Drago Malefoy, fils du bras droit de Lord Voldemort et Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter sans oublier fille de moldus ? Personne. Et cela j'en suis sure car sinon nous serions déjà morts et enterrés –ou jetés dans un fleuve, une déchetterie, autre… Sans oublier que nous aurions subi les pires tortures qui soient… Enfin ça c'est ce qui arrivera le jour où le camp de Drago découvrira ce qu'il fait de son temps libre. En ce qui concerne mon camp… j'ai bien plus peur de leur sentence à eux, pour être tout à fait franche… Je les vois mal me tuer mais leurs réactions risqueraient fort de me faire si mal que je serais parfaitement capable de mettre moi-même fin à mes jours._

_Comme dit précédemment, notre liaison secrète a démarré lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard, avant la désertion de l'école par nombres d'élèves. Et elle a continué après cet évènement, _malgré_ cet évènement ! Le fait est que nous ne pouvions rester plus d'une semaine sans avoir un irrépressible besoin de se voir, de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de ne faire qu'un… Nous nous sommes haïs pour cela. Nous avons même failli nous entretuer un jour tant la violence de la passion qui nous dévorait atteignait des sommets sans doute inégalés. Ce jour-là lorsqu'enfin nous étions parvenus à nous contrôler, les dégâts causés nous avaient fait frémir. Outre les nombreux bleus, les innombrables morsures et écorchures plus ou moins profondes, lui avait la lèvre en sang, le nez fracturé, une main brisée et une hanche démise, quant à moi je n'étais pas en meilleur état avec le dessous de l'œil qui avait doublé, si ce n'est triplé, de volume, un bras en miette, une cheville et plusieurs côtes cassées… Un véritable massacre. Heureusement que nous sommes sorciers ce qui nous a permis une guérison des plus rapides. Cependant la sorcellerie n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont nous nous étions retrouvés. Cela peut-être difficile à croire, je n'en doute pas, mais il se trouve que c'est bel et bien à mains nues que nous nous sommes infligés telles souffrances. Et ce tout en faisant l'amour… Quand j'y repense j'ai plus envie d'en rire qu'autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est après cet _incident_ que nous avons pris la décision d'accepter ce besoin de l'autre et de vivre avec. Cachés._

_Quatre mois après ma sortie de Poudlard, nous emménagions dans la maison qui nous abrite toujours à l'heure actuelle. Je ne la situerais pas dans ce journal, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que nous n'avons pas trouvé notre bonheur en Angleterre. Et depuis cinq ans maintenant, nous parvenons à nous y retrouver tous les soirs, ou presque, et jusqu'à présent la chance a été de notre côté puisque personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne vivons pas dans la crainte d'être un jour découverts mais nous avons pris parti de profiter à fond l'un de l'autre. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas en pleine Guerre ?_

_Néanmoins, nous étions parfaitement lucides de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Deux amants de deux camps ennemis… Il fallait gérer ça de façon intelligente. Et comme nous ne parvenions pas à nous quitter –nous ne l'imaginions même pas en fait, nous avons convenu d'un pacte : jamais nous ne devions parler, ne serait-ce que mentionner, quoique ce soit à propos de ce qui se passait dans notre camp. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons parfaitement tenu. »_

. . .

**Décembre 2oo4**.

D'un pas lent mais résolu, Hermione cheminait dans les rues de Paris, paraissant flâner devant les boutiques aux surplus de décorations de fêtes alors que, bien au contraire, c'était à peine si elle les voyait. En réalité, elle ne quittait pas du regard un homme, quelques mètres devant elle, qui, un peu comme elle, faisait parfaitement semblant d'être intégré à cette agitation de fin d'année. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avait que faire de fêtes créées pour les besoins affectifs et commerciaux de l'Homme. En pleine Guerre, il n'y avait, à leurs yeux, pas de place pour les élans d'affections et de gentillesses envers le Monde.

Jusqu'à présent, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était suivi. Hermione tourna la tête un court instant pour croiser, sur le trottoir d'en face, le regard vert émeraude de son meilleur ami encapuchonné grâce à un sweat, passant parfaitement pour un jeune moldu un tantinet révolté. Hermione, quant à elle avait revêtu l'apparence d'une femme d'affaire, avec tenue à l'appui, cheveux attachés en un chignon fortement serré, attaché-case en main et une paire de lunettes qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle était étrangement méconnaissable. Reportant son attention sur l'homme qu'elle suivait depuis maintenant près de deux heures, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui fallait presser un peu le pas sinon il parviendrait, involontairement, à la semer.

Finalement, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, leur marche les mena jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel. Il s'arrêta un court instant devant, observant la grandeur de l'édifice. Puis, s'incrustant parmi la foule, il se retrouva rapidement dans l'un des ascenseurs menant aux divers étages. En un coup d'œil, Hermione vit Harry en emprunter un autre. Quant à elle, elle parvint à en prendre un troisième, se faufilant discrètement entre les touristes.

Elle retrouva l'homme au sommet. Il semblait à présent attendre quelqu'un, jetant nerveusement de nombreux coups d'œil autour de lui ainsi qu'à sa montre. Typiquement moldu songea sarcastiquement Hermione. Se glissant au bord de la plate-forme, la jeune femme fit mine d'observer le paysage. Soudain, elle sentit comme une aiguille piquer son dos. Elle comprit cependant bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique que l'on utilisait pour la menacer. Instantanément, elle se raidit.

-Hermione Granger… siffla une voix proche de son oreille. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus…

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue et elle reconnut immédiatement Théodore Nott, ancien élève de Serpentard contre lequel elle s'était également battue à plusieurs reprises ces cinq dernières années. Mais elle n'ignorait pas, cependant, qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs amis de Drago.

-Ton déguisement ne t'aide pas vraiment à passer inaperçue… Surtout en haut de la Tour Eiffel au beau milieu d'une foule de touriste.

Lentement, et accompagnée par le bras du jeune homme, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son discret assaillant.

-Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que malgré ton intelligence, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu n'étais guère maligne…

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis une telle chose ? questionna-t-elle sur le même ton doux et sarcastique.

-Cela fait prêt d'une heure que je te suis. L'homme que tu suivais toi-même a, involontairement cela va sans dire, tourné en rond afin que je puisse t'observer comme il se doit et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en comprenant que tu étais en mission seule ! Sans coéquipier… En un sens, cela ne m'étonne guère vois-tu, j'ai toujours été persuadé, du moins depuis notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard que tu préférais faire les choses seule, à ta manière… Mais c'est une bonne chose en fait, cela va nous permettre un petit tête-à-tête dès que j'en aurais fini avec le moldu… !

Alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, un large sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune femme ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître le sien, particulièrement narquois et pervers.

-Navrée de te décevoir, _Théo_, mais il va falloir revoir ta vision de lynx…

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle lui envoya un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Libérée de son emprise, Hermione put attraper sa propre baguette, cachée sous sa veste.

-Harry, cria-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son ami, occupe-toi du Moldu !

Ce dernier comprit alors que quelque chose clochait mais il ne put atteindre l'ascenseur qu'Harry l'immobilisait au sol. Hermione se retourna vers Nott mais comprit directement l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre en détournant la tête lorsqu'un jet lumineux vint la percuter. Le sort lancé lui laissa un trou béant de cinq centimètres de diamètre dans l'épaule, un flot de sang s'en écoulant subitement après avoir giclé sur quelques personnes alentours. Ce fut subitement stupeur puis panique sur la plate-forme du troisième étage de la Tour Eiffel. Les gens se mirent à hurler tout en se précipitant vers l'unique escalier.

Hermione serra les dents pour ne plus penser à l'horrible douleur qui lui paralysait le bras gauche. Levant sa baguette, elle lança un sort que Théodore contra sans difficulté. S'ensuivit alors un duel entre les deux ennemis. D'en bas, Parisiens et touristes avaient l'étrange impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'être actionné mais les cris qui leurs parvenaient énonçaient l'horreur d'un drame en pleine action.

En haut de l'édifice, la catastrophe ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors qu'Harry, après avoir immobilisé l'homme qu'ils avaient suivi à l'aide d'un sort, s'occupait d'aider Hermione, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut la présence d'esprit de se préoccuper de tous les autres moldus. Ceux-ci, trop paniqués pour réfléchir de manière raisonnée, s'engouffraient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus nombreux dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier, lentement, commença à céder sous le poids puis, soudain, lâcha. Il dégringola, un grand nombre de personne dans la foulée, et alla violemment s'écraser au sol provoquant un imposant écran de fumée ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de hurlements.  
Surpris et horrifiés, Harry et Hermione ne purent rien faire d'autre que d'observer de haut les corps disloqués répandus au sol proposant ainsi un sordide tableau ensanglanté.

-Du grand art ! s'esclaffa une voix dénudée de tous sentiments.

Prise d'une rage aveuglante, Hermione se retourna précipitamment et, un sort plus tard, Théodore Nott se trouva lamentablement maîtrisé. Mais la jeune fille se maudit de ne pas y être parvenu plus tôt sans quoi cet accident terrible aurait peut-être pu être évité…

-Hermione ? murmura Harry en l'entourant d'un bras en un geste protecteur.

La jeune femme eut du mal à détacher son regard de la scène des plus sinistres qui régnait plus bas et lorsqu'elle le fit ce fut pour s'approcher de Théo, fermement enchaîné, d'un pas rapide et lui décocha un impressionnant coup de poing qui lui brisa instantanément le nez. Le Mangemort, hurlant pitoyablement de douleur, la traita de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son compagnon de bataille.

-On les emmène tous les deux ? lança-t-elle en indiquant le moldu complètement paniqué qui les regardait d'un air terrifié.

Harry acquiesça et, deux minutes plus tard, ils se téléportaient. Au même moment les sirènes de pompiers, d'ambulanciers et de policiers annonçaient leur arrivée sur les lieux de la catastrophe.

. . .

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, quelques aménagements avaient été réalisés au fil des années. Mais le changement qui en avait choqué plus d'un avait été la mise en place de cachots permettant la garde de prisonniers en cas de besoin. Cette décision datait du lendemain d'une attaque portée directement au Ministère de la Magie, trois ans plus tôt, où les Mangemorts avaient failli prendre possession des lieux. Bien que, de justesse, ce drame fut évité, Kingsley, Maugrey et Harry avaient tenu à avoir leurs propres cachots. Au cas où… Bien évidemment, ceux-ci étaient rarement occupés et lorsque c'était le cas cela ne durait guère longtemps.

C'est dans cet endroit qu'Hermione et Harry amenèrent leurs deux prisonniers. De fait, Théodore Nott se retrouva en un rien de temps dans une des sombres –mais propres malgré tout- cellules du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant au moldu, ils décidèrent de ne pas mal le traiter et l'emmenèrent directement en 'salle d'interrogation'.

Ils l'installèrent sur une chaise, face à une table et s'assirent de l'autre côté.

-Quels sont vos noms et prénoms ? Interrogea Hermione après avoir fait apparaître de quoi écrire.

-Je… Je m'appelle Pierre-Henri… Pierre-Henri de Lagarde, répondit l'homme en bégayant de peur.

-Bien. Alors, Pierre-Henri... vous voyez, là maintenant de suite nous n'avons pas particulièrement l'intention, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de vous faire du mal… Cependant, le contraire pourrait survenir… Cela dépend entièrement de vous en fait… Êtes-vous prêt à coopérer ?

L'homme hocha vivement la tête et Harry prit la suite des interrogations.

-Saviez-vous exactement qui était l'homme que vous deviez rencontrer ?

-Je n'ignorais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier si c'est cela que vous souhaitez que je vous dise, répondit Pierre-Henri en reprenant quelque peu contenance face au ton agréable et rassurant d'Harry.

-Mais vous êtes bien moldu !

-Oui. Mais ma grand-mère était une sorcière. Je connais donc votre existence.

-Mais… Pourquoi un Mangemort s'intéresse-t-il à un moldu ?

L'homme se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur le sol, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien… finit-il par dire, il se trouve que je suis un scientifique et que je me suis spécialisé dans le paranormal…

-La télépathie, les prémonitions et ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi cela les intéresse ? Avec la Magie nous avons déjà les moyens de faire tout ça.

-Il n'y a pas que ça dans le paranormal. En ce qui me concerne, je m'étais penché sur la question de… de…

Brusquement, sous les regards d'incompréhension des deux anciens Gryffondors, Pierre-Henri de Lagarde commença à s'étouffer. Toussant, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, devenant de plus en plus rouge, le scientifique finit, en trois minutes à peine, par s'écrouler au sol. Immobile, les traits du visage figés dans la terreur ressentie. Se levant, Hermione se dirigea vers lui.

-Il est mort ! déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Elle semblait en proie à une fureur durement maîtrisée.

-Il allait parler ! Il allait tout nous dire ! Mais ils ont réussi à le faire taire… Et je te parie qu'on a le responsable ici même…

-Sortilège de silence…murmura Harry. Bien évidemment… Que veux-tu faire ? On s'occupe maintenant de Nott ?

-Oui. Et dans la salle spéciale… Autant être prudent, ne prenons aucun risque. Il ne doit pas avoir la possibilité de se servir de ses pouvoirs, même en étant désarmé !

Harry acquiesça. Il se leva, sortit de la salle et se rendit dans celle à présent occupée par Théodore Nott. Celui-ci souriait, l'air particulièrement amusé, comme s'il venait d'assister à une bonne blague.

-Tiens Potter, comment ça s'passe avec de Lagarde ?

Harry ne riposta pas, attrapant le Mangemort par le cou, il l'amena dans une autre pièce. Là, Hermione les y attendait et Nott ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard singulièrement pervers. Une fois balancé par Harry sur une chaise, les mains fermement attachées dans son dos, il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

-Théo, Théo, Théo… chantonna la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui. Comment vas-tu, Théo ?

Narquois, l'ancien Serpentard ne répondit rien.

-Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Oh certes, pas d'être dans nos murs, mais d'avoir pu empêcher Pierre-Henri de Lagarde de nous parler !

-Assez oui. Surprise ?

-Pas du fait que tu puisses tuer de manière aussi détachée, non. Mais il est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas…

Les deux ennemis ne détachaient pas leur regard l'un de l'autre et conservaient tous deux un parfait charmant sourire d'hypocrisie amusée.

-Dis-moi Théo, si _j'ose_ te demander si tu acceptes de parler, de tout nous dévoiler sur qui était Pierre-Henri de Lagarde et en quoi il vous intéressait, ais-je raison de m'attendre à une réponse négative ?

-Parfaitement raison en effet, Miss Je-sais-Tout !

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

Sans abandonner son sourire, qui se fit étrangement tendre, Hermione s'assit sur la table, pieds posés de chaque côtés de la chaise du Mangemort. Une étrange mallette trônant non loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une étrange voix enfantine et douce.

-Je suppose, Théo… Que tu n'as nullement oublié mes origines… ?

-La jeune fille prude qu'il faudrait fourrer un bon coup ? Ou la sang-de-bourbe dont il faudrait faire exploser la belle gueule ?

-Ne fais donc pas le malin, Théo… Tu n'es pas vraiment en bonne position pour cela il me semble…

La tête qu'elle faisait lui donnait l'air d'un enfant angélique faussement navré.  
L'un comme l'autre ne daignait cependant pas se départir de son sourire, moqueur pour Théodore, malignement attendrissant pour Hermione, et cette joute verbale amusait particulièrement Harry, assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Donc, Théo Chéri, reprit la jeune femme. Revenons-en à mes origines. Je parlais bien de celles qui font de moi une sang-de-bourbe dans ton grossier langage. Mais, soit-dit en passant, rassures-toi, pour ce qui est de l'autre, quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil volontairement taquin.

-Et donc, étant de naissance moldue, il s'agit d'un univers que je maîtrise très bien. Le problème avec vous autres Mangemorts, c'est que vous restez butés dans votre idéologie que ce monde, dont vous ignorez tout, ne devrait pas exister… Mais vois-tu, il y a quelque chose de fortement intéressant dans l'Histoire Moldue… Le fait est que le nombre de Guerres qu'ils ont réussi à déclencher depuis qu'ils sont apparus sur Terre est assez impressionnant. Ils se sont entretués un nombre incalculable de fois et pour toutes sortes de raisons, souvent plus stupides les unes que les autres d'ailleurs… Mais au-delà de ça, il y a un domaine dans lequel ils se sont vraiment spécialisés… : la Torture !... J'oserai même aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils doivent être meilleurs que vous dans cette matière. Finalement, la Magie nous facilite les choses alors qu'eux… ils ont dû justement s'en passer et grâce à ça c'est fou les inventions qu'ils ont pu créer !

Ravie de sa petite leçon, Hermione éclata alors d'un rire cristallin qui parvint à faire frémir le jeune Nott, jusque là insensible à toute ironie.

-Ce rire… murmura-t-il. J'ai entendu parler de ce rire…

-Première nouvelle ! Mon rire fait parler les Mangemorts ! Voilà qui est intéressant… Puis-je en connaître la raison ? _S'il te plaît…_

-Nombreux mangemorts t'ayant connu à Poudlard, savent qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton rire habituel, celui qui montre ta joie… Celui-ci … est étrangement craint… Il est dit que si l'on a la malchance d'entendre ce rire cristallin que tu produis en de rares occasions, cela signifie que nous ne passerons pas la nuit et que, si par chance, c'est quand même le cas, ce sera dans un très, très, mauvais état…

Hermione semblait enchantée d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche de son ennemi. Elle se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu entends ça Harry, mon rire est célèbre et les Mangemorts le craigne carrément !

-Ne te sous-estime pas, lança alors Théodore. Tu es aussi connue qu'Harry. En fait, je dois bien avouer que tu en as impressionné plus d'un… De tous ceux qui t'avaient connu à Poudlard, rares étaient ceux qui te considéraient comme une ennemie sérieuse et pourtant tu as complètement renversé la balance. La froideur dont tu fais preuve lors des combats, ta rage de vaincre et cette manière que tu as de défier la douleur ont fait de toi quelqu'un de redoutable. Et maintenant que je te vois ainsi, alors que, j'en suis certain, tu t'apprêtes à me torturer, je dois dire que les rumeurs de ta folie n'étaient guère loin de la réalité…

-Ma folie ?

-Bien sur… Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la pauvre et innocente petite Gryffondor, ne te mens pas à toi-même, la Guerre t'a changée… Et tu es à présent animée par une étrange folie qui t'offre rage, puissance et insensibilité… Je ne doute pas que beaucoup doivent t'envier, et ce dans les deux camps…

-Tu me vois flattée par tous ces dires, Théo… Encore un peu et je rougirais.

-Comme si cela était ton genre désormais.

Elle lui offrit un charmant sourire compatissant.

-A présent, si on en revenait à toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu n'auras pas de réponses !

-Oh je suis sure que je parviendrais à te faire parler…

-La torture n'y fera rien ! Je ne suis pas un minable !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire bien sur… Mais tu sais tout le monde a le droit de craquer sous la douleur…

Elle lui lança un immense sourire et il se contenta de la défier du regard. Alors, Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et attrapa la mallette, l'ouvrant de telle sorte que Théo n'en voit pas le contenu.

-Ça, Théo, c'est ma petite boîte à jouets… Et quand je te parlais d'inventions moldues tout à l'heure…

Elle sortit alors un flingue et le lui fit admirer.

-Je suppose que tu ignores ce dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence du jeune homme répondit à sa question.

-Bien que je sois une grande fan des poignards et des pinces -les moldus s'en servent pour faire de la mécanique mais tu dois ignorer ce dont il est question, ce merveilleux gadget est le joujou que je préfère…

. . .

« **Vendredi 23 Septembre 2oo5, 19h57**.

_Ron n'a pas su nous suivre._

_Mais Harry et moi sommes devenus capable du pire._

_Guerre oblige… Ne cherchez pas plus d'explications._

_Dès notre première année à Poudlard, alors que nous n'avions que onze et douze ans, nous nous sommes tous trois retrouvés dans des situations que peu d'adultes auraient su gérer avec autant de calme et de détermination. Mais au fil des années, sans s'en rendre compte immédiatement, toutes ces multiples péripéties nous ont fait perdre notre innocence d'enfant. Bien sur, nous n'en étions plus, nous grandissions, mais alors que les adolescents normaux découvraient le monde avec fantaisie, nous vivions des aventures rocambolesques, terrifiantes et inhabituelles. Cela nous a fait grandir et mûrir bien plus vite que quiconque l'aurait souhaité._

_Mais le pire était à venir…_

_En ce qui me concerne, deux choses ont bousculé ma façon d'être, me rendant plus froide, plus mystérieuse, plus dangereuse…_

_La première, je l'ai déjà évoquée. Il s'agit bien sur de ma relation avec Drago Malefoy, relation basée sur la passion et la violence de nos rapports –pas juste sexuels ! A tous niveaux…_

_La deuxième est un évènement particulièrement marquant et bouleversant. Lors de ma première mission pour l'Ordre, mission de routine qui consistait à aller vérifier que tout se passait bien à Pré-au-Lard, et lors de laquelle j'étais accompagnée de Ginny, Charlie et Maugrey, je me suis retrouvée face à Amycus Carrow, mangemort des plus hargneux. J'y ai connu mon premier véritable duel. Seule contre lui, j'ai rapidement été désarmée. Il a alors voulu en profiter… J'étais tétanisée, n'osais même pas hurler. C'est lorsqu'il a essayé de me pénétrer de force que je me suis brusquement réveillée. Attrapant fermement ses bijoux de famille, je l'ai fait hurler de douleur en les tordant. J'ignore d'où je puisais cette nouvelle force mais je me suis soudain retrouvée avec un bout de ses parties dans les mains. Pitoyablement, il se tordait de douleur à même le sol. Et alors, j'ai éclaté de rire, un rire puissant, maléfique. C'est ainsi que m'ont retrouvée mes amis, sous le choc je me souviens même qu'ils ne savaient quelle réaction avoir. J'ai appris plus tard que Carrow était mort de ses blessures._

_Cet évènement avait bousculé ma façon de penser. Jusque là je n'imaginais même pas ôter la vie d'un être humain, aussi horrible soit-il, mais après ce jour j'ai su que pour survivre il faudrait en passer par là… Cinq ans plus tard, je n'ai aucun remords pour tous les corps sans vies que j'ai pu laisser derrière moi. Ils n'étaient, de toute façon, pas innocents ! _»

* * *

**Et vOilà pour aujourd'hui_**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :).**

**A bientôt_**

**Bisous bisOus**

**!Bloody-Dirk!**

**(message pour Estelle, en espérant que tu n'sois pas déjà passée par ce chapitre. Je voulais te remercier pour tes super reviews et savoir s'il était possible que tu laisses un mail, quelque chose où je puis répondre, si tu préfères me le donner par mail il y a mon adresse sur mon profil. Encore un grand merci en tout cas !)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nouveau week end, nouveau chapitre ! **

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : _Un voile sur le passé, apposé par l'horreur du présent, appesantit par l'obscurité de l'avenir__**

**_

* * *

_**

« **Vendredi 23 Septembre, 23h06.**

_Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître : lorsque je torture une ordure de Mangemort, je ne ressens aucune pitié ! Rien. Je suis d'une froideur absolue, d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Un jour, Harry m'a même surnommée "Reine de Glace" après une séance particulièrement pénible. Et je dois bien avouer que ce surnom peut convenir. Pour comprendre comment cela peut être possible –surtout quand on sait qu'à Poudlard j'étais particulièrement émotive et malgré le sang-froid dont je pouvais faire preuve j'étais malgré tout impressionnable- il suffit d'essayer de se mettre à ma place. A notre place. La Guerre change les gens. La nécessité de survivre, le besoin de protéger ceux qu'on aime nous poussent chaque jour à dépasser nos limites, à se forger une carapace des plus robustes. On prend confiance en soi, on se croit invincible et l'on se retrouve capable de chose que l'on n'aurait auparavant jamais osé même imaginer. De plus, c'est simple, lorsque je m'occupe d'un Mangemort, je songe à toutes ces victimes innocentes qu'il a laissé derrière lui depuis tant d'années. Alors là, la rage s'empare de tout mon être et je ne peux qu'être ravie de lui rendre la pareille…_

_Les Mangemorts ne méritent nullement ma pitié !_

_Mais que ferai-je si, un jour, c'est face à Drago que je me retrouve, dans les sous-sols du Square Grimmaurd ?... Comment réagirai-je ?... _»

. . .

**Décembre 2oo4.**

Poussant un soupir, Hermione sortit dans le couloir des sous-sols du Square Grimmaurd. Au même instant, Harry apparut au bas des escaliers, s'approchant d'elle d'un pas rapide.

-Tu t'en sors ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux –bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Je dois reconnaître que c'est un dur à cuire… lui répondit-elle en souriant moqueusement. Mais ce n'est que le commencement ! Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, après tout cela ne fait même pas trois heures qu'il est là...

Harry lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle apprécia fortement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient tous deux renoué avec leurs origines moldues, découvrant ou redécouvrant des habitudes de cet autre monde. Le café, ils en étaient désormais accros.

-Il a parlé ?

-En quelque sorte…

-Pas de De Lagarde c'est ça ?

-Pas encore, non… Mais je sens que ça vient…

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête puis lui tendit un dossier. En l'ouvrant, Hermione découvrit tout un tas de coupures de journaux ou d'extraits de livres.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches sur notre ami Pierre-Henri de Lagarde. Il n'y avait rien sur lui côté sorcier mais en jetant un œil sur Internet je suis tombé sur quelques petites choses intéressantes… C'était bel et bien un scientifique. Il était également professeur de renom aux États-Unis. Souvent considéré comme fou bien que fortement respecté, il s'est en effet spécialisé dans le paranormal. Tout abord en s'intéressant à la parapsychologie dans laquelle on retrouve les perceptions extra-sensorielles –clairvoyance, télépathie, etc, ainsi que la psychokinèsie –ou télékinésie. Cependant, personne ne semble connaître l'étendue de ses recherches et s'il est parvenu à quelques résultats que ce soit… Si tu veux mon avis il a parfaitement dû réussir quelque chose, sinon les Mangemorts ne se seraient certainement pas intéressés à lui !

-Autre chose ?

-Il semblerait que depuis quelques années il se soit intéressé à autre chose mais impossible de trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait classé ça lui-même 'secret défense'.

-Tout cela est fortement intriguant mais ça ne nous aide pas à savoir, à comprendre, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour le camp de Voldemort ! Mais je reste convaincue de pouvoir faire parler tête de mule !

Hermione entra de nouveau dans la pièce, Harry sur les talons. Au centre, le corps abimé et ensanglanté de Théodore Nott contrastait fortement avec le blanc immaculé des murs. Son torse dénudé laissait apparaître de nombreuses plaies et excoriations encore fraîches. La jeune femme semblait s'être également amusée à dessiner sur sa peau à l'aide d'une cigarette allumée. Un de ses yeux était si gonflé qu'il en perdait la vue de ce côté. Une de ses épaules donnait l'impression d'avoir été vivement déboîtée et la main au bout de celle-ci pendait négligemment, les doigts sans vie, déformés, écrasés... Malgré tout, son sourire moqueur ne s'effaçait pas de son visage.

-Salut Théo, lança Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple visite de courtoisie. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien, railla le Mangemort dans une grimace.

-Théo, coupa Hermione, Harry a eu la bonne idée de faire quelques recherches sur notre cher Pierre-Henri de Lagarde le Scientifique…

-Comme si vous pouviez trouver quoique ce soit sur lui.

-Du côté sorcier, confirma Harry, je te l'accorde, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Il est complètement inconnu ! Du côté moldu en revanche…

Le Mangemort fusilla le Survivant du regard. Il avait, semble-t-il, encore une fois oublié ce détail, que le monde moldu comportait aussi ses ressources et que ses deux tortionnaires connaissaient parfaitement les moyens de les utiliser…

-Bien, reprit Hermione, maintenant que nous savons à peu près qui il était, il nous manque malgré tout toujours un élément important : que devait-il faire pour Voldemort ?

-Pourquoi te répondrai-je ? déclara hargneusement Théo, de moins en moins sur de lui. De toute façon, tu me tueras au final, quoiqu'il puisse se passer… tu me tueras !

-Théo, Théo, Théo… murmura doucement Hermione d'un ton faussement vexé et triste. Non voyons… Je n'ai nullement prévu de te tuer… Crois en ta chance mon cher Théo. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de faire partie de ceux que je laisse en vie !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de LA nouvelle de l'année.

-Pour que tout le monde dans mon camp sache que j'ai parlé ! Et que, de fait, l'on me torture à nouveau avant de définitivement mettre fin à mes jours ? Sans façon, merci

-Oh mais non ! s'écria la jeune femme cette fois artificiellement horrifiée. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne ! Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent que tu as parlé, ce serait trop bête qu'ils soient au courant que l'on en sache autant qu'eux… ! Si je veux te laisser la vie sauve, c'est pour que tu puisses confirmer toutes ces rumeurs à mon sujet… Vois-tu, j'aime particulièrement l'idée que ma réputation me précède… C'est la raison qui me pousse à te laisser vivant, afin que tu puisses mettre en garde tous tes petits camarades… Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais face à moi !

Une lueur malveillante d'un bonheur pervers régnait dans les yeux chocolat de la brune.

-Ensuite… Je ne veux surtout pas que tu meures ! Et ce pour une simple et bonne raison… Il se trouve que je ne suis pas une mauvaise joueuse et il me plairait qu'un jour prochain nos chemins se croisent à nouveau et qu'ainsi tu ais l'occasion de prendre ta revanche… !

-L'idée me plaît ! cracha férocement Théo dont les pupilles reflétaient l'actuelle excitation à la pensée qu'il pourrait un jour rendre la pareille à cette garce.

-Oh ne te fais pas d'illusion, reprit calmement mais sarcastiquement Hermione. Ce jour là je ne perdrais pas l'occasion de te tuer !

A la suite de cet échange, un étrange mais pesant silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'ancien Serpentard se défiaient, mesurant chacun la force intérieure puissante de volonté de l'autre. Finalement, le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

-Où donc est passée Hermione Granger, la petite Lionne plutôt inoffensive de Poudlard ?...

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, de telle sorte que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Elle est morte… Pour sauver sa peau !

Et brusquement, un coup de feu retentit. Suivit d'un hurlement de douleur qui déchira l'air. Hermione avait visé les genoux du Mangemort.

. . .

Deux jours après la torture et les aveux de Théodore Nott, Hermione et Harry étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley, Lavande, Luna, Neville, Nymphadora, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid et Remus. On était le 25 Décembre, jour de Noël. Et malgré la Guerre, tous avaient tenu à faire quelque chose de particulier, en 'famille', comme tous les ans. Les discussions allaient bon train, un sourire joyeux éclairait chaque visage, le poids des années semblait s'être envolé. Au moins le temps d'une journée. Une journée pendant laquelle ils s'autorisaient à mettre la Guerre de côté, à l'oublier presque même si, inévitablement, elle pointait le bout de son nez au détour d'une conversation.  
Molly s'était encore une fois surpassée et la nourriture était particulièrement abondante en ce jour de festivité. Seule Hermione semblait décidée à ne pas y faire honneur.

-Hermione ma chérie, s'indigna la cuisinière, tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose ! Regardes toi donc, tu maigris à vue d'œil ! Tu flottes carrément dans tes vêtements maintenant !

-Tu as surement raison Molly, mais je ne peux rien avaler pour le moment. Pourtant tout ceci a l'air appétissant bien sur.

-Je t'en prie, prends au moins une part de tarte.

Dans un sourire, Hermione accepta de mauvaise grâce la part que lui tendait Mme Weasley. Celle-ci s'occupa alors de remplir pour la énième fois l'assiette de Ron et la jeune fille put se détourner, intégrant la conversation de Nymphadora, Remus et Harry.

-Je propose d'attendre que la nouvelle année soit passée, était en train de dire ce dernier. Laissons-les avec leur famille, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de ça actuellement… Nous ne ferons appel à eux qu'en cas d'urgence ! Tant que nous pouvons nous en passer, passons-nous en !

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, attesta Nymphadora. Les fêtes de fin d'année doivent rester une sorte de trêve, même si cela n'est nullement officiel…

-Même si vous leur avez déclaré la Guerre, si j'puis dire ça comme ça bien sur… maugréa Lupin dans sa barbe.

-Que veux-tu dire, Remus ? interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, se doutant cependant de quoi il voulait parler.

-Théodore Nott… soupira le lycanthrope.

-Remus… nous reproches-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, Hermione. Ceci n'est pas un reproche. Mais il est vrai que je ne comprends pas quelle raison a bien pu vous pousser à le libérer… Surtout à cette époque. On ne sait même pas s'il vous a révélé quoique ce soit d'intéressant puisque vous semblez tous deux bel et bien décidés à éviter le sujet !

-Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas tout t'avouer maintenant. Mais rassures-toi, pour ce qui est de sa libération je ne cache rien de bien important. Il s'agit juste… d'une affaire privée entre Nott et moi…

-Malheureusement pour moi également, Hermione, je n'ai plus à te dire quoi faire, comment, ou encore ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Et ce depuis un bon moment déjà.

Malgré une légère tension, Remus adressa un sourire franc à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit avec sincérité.

-Les temps changent. Vous avez bien changé, bien grandi, bien mûri surtout… Harry qui prend presque la tête de l'Ordre et vous, la nouvelle génération, qui êtes au même niveau que nous -si ce n'est supérieur pour certains... Mais je dois bien avouer que, jusqu'à présent, aucun d'entre vous ne m'a déçu, bien au contraire…

-Merci Remus.

-Penses-tu qu'ils l'aient retrouvé ? demanda Nymphadora en détournant très légèrement la discussion.

-Vu là où on l'a laissé, je pense que oui… Et je ne suis pas mécontente de lui avoir effacé de la mémoire le fait qu'il se soit confié !

-C'était en effet la bonne solution… Cela vaut mieux pour lui surement…

-Et pour nous bien sûr !

Les quatre amis discutèrent encore quelques instants, passant de Théodore Nott aux nouveaux membres de l'Ordre et ainsi de suite. Hermione finit par se détourner.

S'installant aux côtés de Neville, elle posa discrètement son morceau de tarte –qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas touché, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Alors, Neville, comment se passent tes recherches ?

L'ancien Gryffondor, peu considéré par ses pairs à l'époque de Poudlard, était devenu l'un des personnages importants de la Guerre dans le camp de l'Ordre. Certes, il n'était pas dans « les premières lignes », participait même très rarement aux batailles, mais avec Mme Pomfresh et Mme Chourave, il travaillait sur de nouveaux sérums, de nouveaux vaccins, et même parfois de nouvelles potions pour neutraliser l'ennemi.

-Difficiles actuellement, répondit-il l'air fatigué mais cependant heureux, on bloque sur un contre-sort… A chaque fois que l'on s'approche d'un résultat, le sort intercepte l'attaque portée et nous renvoi à zéro… Mais j'ai confiance, on va y arriver.

Hermione allait lui demander plus de détails sur le sort dont il s'agissait mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée inopinée de Ginny qui se pencha à son oreille.

-Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît…

Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, la jeune fille accepta malgré tout de suivre la rouquine jusque dans la cuisine, la jeune Weasley prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Assise en face l'une de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, elles restèrent silencieuses durant quelques minutes.

-Que me voulais-tu, Ginny ? finit par demander Hermione.

La rouquine s'agita quelque peu sur sa chaise, cherchant apparemment les bons mots.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien. Et savoir à combien tu en es ?...

La brune fronça les sourcils, abasourdie.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Comprenant l'ignorance de son amie, Ginny parut légèrement mal à l'aise mais son regard s'attendrit complètement.

-Tu as des nausées le matin ?

-Ça m'arrive de temps à autre…Pourquoi ?

-Hermione… Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'apercevoir que tu es enceinte !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent tandis que tous les traits de son visage ne formulaient que stupeur et incompréhension.

-Notre amitié est loin d'être ce qu'elle était à Poudlard, j'en suis parfaitement consciente vois-tu… Et je n'ai jamais rien dit, je t'ai laissée me détester toujours un peu plus chaque année depuis le jour où j'ai cru que je pouvais entièrement te faire confiance et que tu pouvais me comprendre… Je n'ai rien fait ! Mais ne crois pas pour autant que j'ai cessé de me préoccuper de toi… Je t'ai toujours observée…

-Où veux-tu en venir Ginny ? questionna Hermione impatiente et contrariée.

-Ayant déjà été enceinte j'ai su reconnaître les signes –aussi absurde cela puisse te paraître ! J'ai remarqué notamment que ton ventre avait légèrement... gonflé, contrairement au reste de ton corps, toujours plus maigre au fil des ans…

-Tu… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! siffla Hermione en se redressant, contenant difficilement sa colère. Si j'étais réellement enceinte, je pense, non je suis sure que je m'en serais aperçue ! Alors à partir de maintenant, je te demande de bien vouloir te mêler de tes affaires et de me laisser tranquille ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Fais un test, Hermione… murmura la jeune Weasley.

-Même pas en rêve, Ginny !

Hermione quitta alors la pièce sans un regard en arrière, claquant la porte derrière elle dans un élan de fureur. Dans le couloir, elle se cogna à Harry qui venait voir ce que faisaient les deux filles.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je suis désolée, Harry mais je vais y aller !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et quitta précipitamment la maison, sans même dire au revoir aux personnes toujours en train de fêter noël dans le salon. Harry l'observa s'échapper sans comprendre. Désappointé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, trouvant Ginny en pleine réflexion, la tête dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'installa à ses côtés et l'amena contre son torse.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione ?

Ginny ne répondit rien, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son époux.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer, je ne peux rien te dire…

-Et tu ne m'expliqueras donc jamais ce qui a bien pu se produire pour que votre amitié si forte devienne un lien froid et présent uniquement par... obligation ?...

-Ne m'en veux pas, Harry mais cela ne regarde qu'Hermione et moi… Mais j'espère toujours que cela s'arrangera un jour et que l'on parviendra à renouer…

Le Survivant n'ajouta rien, comprenant le silence de sa femme. Les secrets… ils en avaient tous, depuis si longtemps. Il ne lui en voulait même pas, se disait que lorsque la Guerre se terminerait enfin tout reviendrait à la normale… Du moins l'espérait-il au plus profond de lui-même…

. . .

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Hermione ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Les paroles de Ginny résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête, comme une musique enclenchée en mode boucle et dont on varierait cependant les intonations et le son. Mais ce qui l'agaçait plus encore, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir la personne contre laquelle elle était le plus en colère. Était-ce contre cette amie qu'elle tentait d'ignorer le plus possible depuis si longtemps et qui en fait n'avait eu de cesse de s'intéresser à elle, cherchant même des détails dans son apparence physique et sa façon d'être ? Ou était-ce tout simplement contre elle qui avait laissé de côté des choses qu'elle pensait futiles mais qui pouvaient en réalité se révéler bien plus importantes qu'elle n'osait même imaginer ?... Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et, de rage, les larmes vinrent un instant lui voiler la vue. Elle les sécha d'un geste sec et brusque avant d'entrer.

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison la fit subitement revenir sur terre. Plongée dans le noir, la bâtisse avait quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant qu'à l'habitude. Tendue, alerte, Hermione sortit instinctivement sa baguette et entama une lente avancée. Ne trouvant rien d'inhabituel au rez-de-chaussée, elle monta à l'étage. La dernière pièce qu'elle contrôla fut leur chambre. Là, assis à même le sol, sous la fenêtre où elle avait pour habitude de s'installer au lever du soleil, faiblement éclairé par le feu de cheminée qui déclinait, se trouvait Drago, le visage fermé dans un masque glacial d'attente. L'entendant, il redressa la tête, levant vers elle des yeux impénétrables. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était énervé, déçu, inquiet ou même soulagé.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé… déclara-t-il lentement au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Théodore Nott… murmura Hermione sur le même ton dénué de toutes émotions.

-Théo !

Il y eu un nouveau silence et Hermione en profita pour venir s'assoir sur le lit, toujours face à Drago qui, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Jusqu'à présent je refusais d'y croire… murmura-t-il alors.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il y a des rumeurs qui couraient à ton sujet… Mais ça tu le sais puisqu'il t'en a parlé. Tu l'as… libéré pour les confirmer.

-Drago… Nous ne sommes pas censés parler de…

-Je ne suis pas en train de parler de choses interdites ! la coupa-t-il durement. Je parle d'un évènement qu'aucun des deux camps n'ignore. Car je suppose, bien sur, que certains membres de l'Ordre savent pertinemment ce que tu fais… ! Au moins Potter… puisqu'il t'accompagne…

-Écoute Drago, sincèrement je ne regrette aucun de mes gestes. Je suis désolée mais c'est ainsi. Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais torturé quelqu'un de mon camp, quelqu'un que je connaissais ou même toutes ces victimes innocentes ! Je t'interdis de vouloir me donner des leçons sur ce que tu fais autant que moi ! Et il est surtout hors de question que je me mette à avoir des remords ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Nous savons depuis le début ce que notre histoire pouvait avoir comme conséquence, on se fait du mal par l'intermédiaire de batailles, de camps, de désaccord total sur la façon de voir le monde… Mais on a choisi cette vie ! Et on se doit, de fait, de vivre avec tout ça sur le cœur… Sinon tu n'avais qu'à pas venir, ce fameux jour où tout a commencé, au bord du lac, à Poudlard... Ou alors tu aurais dû faire comme avec toutes tes autres conquêtes : juste m'abandonner après le sexe, me laisser dépérir seule ! Mais voilà à présent on ne peut plus retourner en arrière, il nous faut dès lors vivre avec ça sur la conscience... Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir... Oh non, tu n'en as pas le droit...

Elle finit dans un murmure étouffé par un nœud dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de poursuivre.  
Drago avait patiemment écouté la tirade presque sans queue ni tête de la jeune femme face à lui et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se leva, vint s'installer à ses côtés et attrapa ses mains pour les enfermer dans les siennes.

-Hermione… Tout d'abord... malgré toutes les complications que cela a amené, amène et amènera encore, je ne regrette absolument pas de ne pas avoir fait comme toutes mes autres conquêtes, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas t'abandonner, je refusais, et je le refuse toujours, d'avoir à me passer de ton corps -de ton caractère à présent également, cela va s'en dire. Ensuite... il est vrai que Je n'ai aucune leçon à te donner, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Je n'avais jamais réalisé… Non... Je n'ai jamais voulu réaliser comment tu vivais la Guerre, comme si tu n'étais pas réellement quelqu'un d'important dans la Bataille opposant nos deux camps… Je t'imaginais plus en arrière, dans tes bouquins, comme au temps de Poudlard, cherchant juste des solutions à je ne sais quels problèmes… Mais la réalité est toute autre. Et je commence seulement à le comprendre.

Il s'arrêta un instant, fit passer son regard de leurs mains liées aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-Qui es-tu, Hermione ?... Telle est la question que je me pose depuis près d'une journée que je suis ici à t'attendre. Je n'avais pas entièrement réalisé le changement que la Guerre avait produit sur toi… Et cela me bouleverse plus que je ne voudrais bien l'avouer. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser… Cependant, s'il y a une chose que je suis parvenu à mettre au clair avec moi-même c'est qu'au moins, ainsi, je n'ai plus d'inquiétude à avoir… Tu es forte, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégée. Et quelque part cela me soulage d'un poids…

Touchée par ces mots, Hermione détacha l'une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur la joue de son amant. Approchant son visage, elle vint murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-J'ai cependant toujours besoin de toi !

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit elle l'embrassa avec passion…

. . .

« **Lundi 26 Septembre 2oo5, 1oh36**.

_J'aime Ron. Énormément. Plus qu'il ne doit l'imaginer. Lui aussi je le considère comme étant de ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait la même chose qu'avec Harry... Surtout depuis qu'avec Lavande, leur relation a pris un nouveau tournant, renouant avec plus de vigueur que leur première amourette... _

_J'aime Ron. Mais ce n'est pas Harry._

_Harry est sans aucun doute la personne la plus proche de moi. Il est mon meilleur ami et mon frère, mon protecteur et mon protégé, mon mentor et mon apprenti, mon double tout simplement. Nous nous comprenons d'un simple coup d'œil, sommes parfaitement coordonnés et toujours d'accord sur les décisions à prendre. C'est mon pilier central dans cette Guerre sans lequel je m'effondrerais. Si lui vient à disparaître, j'ignore l'état dans lequel l'on me retrouverait… S'en a toujours été le cas, depuis le jour où lui et Ron m'ont sauvée du Trolls, dans les toilettes des filles lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Mais cette amitié n'a fait que s'amplifier avec les années pour toucher quelque chose de complètement étrange et incompris des autres avec la Guerre._

_Drago est ma drogue sans qui je ne peux me sentir vivante. Harry est l'être pour qui je me bats. Ce n'est pas le même amour et pourtant les sentiments me paraissent parfois si semblables... L'un comme l'autre me sont indispensables. Si seulement je pouvais vivre au grand jour avec Drago. Si seulement toute cette Guerre n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, un simple cauchemar…_ »

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)**

**J'espèr' quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'week end & une bonne semaine & vous dis donc à samedi prochain ;)**

**bisous bisous !**

**!Bloody-Dirk!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**HellO' EverybOody :)**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien comme il faut. Bientôt les vacances de Noël ! Et bien évidemment le drame qui va avec : la liste au Pitit Papa NoYel... Oui bon Drame j'exagère quand même un peu mais est-ce de ma faute si soit je n'sais pas c'que j'veux, soit quand je sais bah j'ai pas l'droit d'demander... ["Tu as l'interdiction de demander des DvD's à Noël" - ben ça c'est maman de moi qui l'a dit ! Alors comment faire si j'voulais d'mander pleins d'DvDs ? M'enfin heureusement qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle & que les autres ne me l'ont pas interdit xD_]. **

**BREF' c'était le petit moment racontage de Life :D mais et vous dites-moi donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé ? :D**

**Bref' en tout cas, quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas cette satanée liste qui m'a empêché de continuer ma fic' :) [encor' heureux me direz-vous xD]_ **

**Par contre, vous savez les gens, c'est gentil de rajouter en fic' favori Ou en alert story mais c'est également très sympathique de prendre le temps de laisser une 'tite review afin de dire ce que l'on pense de la fic' en question :) [non ne me jetez pas de pierres s'il vous plaît je dis ça très gentillement x)]**

**Bon après ce petit instant bavardage je vais -enfin?- vous souhaitez une**

**Bonne LecTur' ! **

**:)**

**

* * *

"**_Les mères n'ont pas de rang, pas de place. Elles naissent en même temps que leurs enfants_**"**

**Christian Bobin**

**"**_Tant qu'il y a la vie, il y a de l'espoir_**"**

**Théocrite**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : **_Vouloir garder la vie, devoir donner la vie_**_._**

« **Mardi 27 Septembre 2oo5, 16h15**.

_Notre première défaite… _

_Un évènement qui a fortement marqué les esprits…_

_C'était le 3 Mars 1999, même pas un an après notre intégration officielle à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Nous étions, aussi tranquillement que possible, en train de manger lorsque l'alerte fut donnée. Le Ministère de la Magie Français était en pleine attaque et demandait du renfort de toute urgence. Nous étions treize à pouvoir y aller rapidement : Harry, Ron, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, Nymphadora, cinq aurors et moi-même. Treize… Nombre maudit ?... Certains l'ont fortement pensé tant il nous fallait une explication, même aussi irrationnelle soit-elle… _

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ce fut pour faire face à un véritable carnage. Dans la salle principale, un nombre impressionnant de corps s'amoncelaient sur le sol désormais ensanglanté. D'après ce que nous pouvions comprendre à cet instant, les Sorciers et Sorcières travaillant dans cet endroit n'avaient même pas eu la possibilité de quitter le lieu. Et les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas contentés de simples Avada car beaucoup portaient les traces du Sectumsempra, le sang coagulé aux abords des plaies. Mais, je me souviens que ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était les visages de ces victimes, tous complètement figés dans une expression de terreur absolue. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient morts de peur… Le lieu entier n'était que cadavres, parfois entrecoupé de blessés que l'on ne pouvait distinguer que par les râles de douleur qu'ils parvenaient encore à pousser. Mais personne ne s'en était sorti indemne… _

_Nous pensions être arrivés trop tard. Nous nous trompions. Car une fois au centre de la pièce, des sorts avaient brusquement fusés tout autour de nous. Nous étions stupidement tombés dans un piège. Heureusement, Remus a eu l'immédiat réflexe de créer une bulle de protection autour de nous. Durant de longues minutes nous avons été canardés, les Mangemorts espérant ainsi nous voir faiblir. Mais nous avons tenu bon. Si bien même que ce sont finalement eux qui se sont dévoilés, sortant de leur cachette. Ils étaient une vingtaine, nous encerclant de part en part. Je n'eus qu'une satisfaction, celle de ne pas trouver le visage de Drago parmi ceux aux regards féroces de nos ennemis. _

_La Bataille fut terrible. Nous n'en avions pas encore vécu d'aussi dure… Et nous ne nous en sommes pas sortis indemne. Nous serions même sans doute morts si d'autres Aurors n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, faisant ainsi fuir les Mangemorts. Mais nous étions en piteux état. Ron avait reçu un vilain Sectumsempra, Charlie un sort violent dans l'œil –il ne s'en est jamais remit et s'amuse à présent à jouer les pirates avec son bandeau, Kingsley a perdu une main et en ce qui me concerne j'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital en raison d'une plaie béante dans le bas du ventre ainsi que plusieurs entailles profondes sur la poitrine suite à ma rencontre fortuite avec Lucius Malefoy et que les médicomages eurent beaucoup de mal à soigner._

_Le lendemain de ma sortie, je retrouvais un semblant de sérénité dans les bras de Drago. Il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé bien évidemment et s'était révélé plus inquiet que je ne l'aurais pensé. En voyant les cicatrices qui n'avaient pas pu disparaître il en avait même été horrifié. Cette nuit là je dormis mal, vraiment mal. Je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises, en sueur, tremblant de tous mes membres… Ce fut l'unique fois. Jamais plus je ne fus dans un tel état._ »

. . .

**Décembre 2oo4 :**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, ce fut pour courir à la salle de bain afin de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité ces deux derniers jours. Penchée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, les mots que Ginny avait prononcé la veille lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. «Tu en es à combien ?»… «Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'apercevoir que tu es enceinte ?», «Fais un test, Hermione…». En retournant s'allonger, elle se sentait toujours autant nauséeuse et l'absence de Drago à ses côtés se faisait lourdement ressentir, accentuant plus encore son mal-être. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'elle sache, elle se devait de vérifier les dires de la jeune Weasley qui avaient réveillé quelque chose en elle. C'était comme si, subitement, Hermione réalisait que les évènements de la Guerre n'étaient pas les seuls capables de bouleverser sa vie.

Cependant, étrangement, elle ne tenait nullement à faire façon sorcière…

Avec des mouvements quasi automatisés, comme si un brouillard avait pris possession de ses yeux et de son esprit, Hermione se releva, s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Puis, sortit de la maison, emprunta un petit chemin dans la forêt qui l'amena jusqu'à un autre, un peu plus grand, au bord duquel une voiture était garée -encore quelque chose provenant du monde Moldu et dont elle affectionnait quand même l'utilisation. Elle monta dedans, parcourut le chemin cahoteux et débarqua finalement sur une route qu'elle emprunta sans hésitation aucune.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle finit par arriver aux abords d'un village moldu qui, en raison de la période et de la station de ski non loin de là, était envahi par les touristes. Elle se gara un peu avant l'entrée et marcha ensuite jusqu'au centre ville où elle trouva une pharmacie sans difficulté, bien que, malheureusement, déjà bondée. Elle entra. Et patienta. Impatiemment. Elle eut l'impression que l'attente dura des heures entières et regretta subitement de ne pas s'être contentée d'un sort. Enfin, le pharmacien s'adressa joyeusement à elle.

-Mme Granfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? Et votre époux ? Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'étiez pas descendue. D'où revenez-vous cette fois, Japon, Allemagne, Australie ?

-Finlande en fait, répondit Hermione, amusée, dans un parfait français. Et nous allons bien, merci.

-Alors que puis-je pour vous ? De quoi donc avez-vous besoin ?

-Et bien… sembla hésiter la jeune femme. Il me faudrait… un test de grossesse…

-Oh !

Le pharmacien parut réellement si ravi pour elle qu'elle en fut mal à l'aise.

-Ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Les enfants… Ça met de la joie dans une maison, croyez-moi j'en ai cinq à la maison et au moins je dois dire qu'on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Et puis une jeune femme comme vous, perdue en pleine montagne doit parfois trouver le temps long. En tout cas si vous avez besoin de conseils ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, ma femme et moi, lors de la grossesse, mais également après bien sur. Je suis sur qu'Edith pourrait vous prêter ses anciens vêtements et...

Tout en exprimant le fond de sa pensée sur la probable –bien que certaine pour lui- grossesse d'Hermione, le pharmacien avait attrapé un paquet du meilleur test et l'avait placé dans un sachet avant de le tendre à Hermione. Cette dernière paya et pris congé de l'homme dans un sourire un peu gêné. C'était plutôt surprenant de voir le contraste du comportement d'Hermione en fonction de si elle se trouvait en compagnie de sorciers ou de moldus. Avec ces derniers elle redevenait un tantinet humaine, laissant ses sentiments faire surface –sans pour autant les laisser échapper à tout contrôle, perdant la froideur dont elle faisait preuve avec les premiers. Récupérant sa voiture, elle fit le chemin en sens inverse afin de rentrer rapidement chez elle.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle posa la boîte maudite sur le lit et se posta en face, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. On aurait presque dit qu'elle se préparait au duel de sa vie –ce qui, en quelque sorte, n'était pas complètement faux. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, elle poussa un profond soupir, attrapa le test de grossesse et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prostrée entre la table de nuit et le lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les enserrant, le regard figé sur un point invisible positionné sur le mur d'en face. A ses pieds reposait le petit tube qui indiquait de façon nette le résultat positif du test. Hermione était bel et bien enceinte. Et cela la bouleversait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait complètement perdue, ignorant quelle attitude adopter. Devait-elle prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse non désirée ? Ou valait-il mieux, pour elle comme pour Drago, mettre fin dès à présent à cet incident ?

Se reprenant subitement, au bout d'une bonne heure passée à vainement tenter de déblayer les multiples et brouillonnes pensées qui saccageaient son esprit, elle décida qu'il lui fallait prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Et la première raisonnable qui lui vint à l'esprit était d'aller voir un médicomage afin d'en savoir plus sur son état et quels étaient les choix qui s'ouvraient à elle. Hermione se redressa et quitta à nouveau son chez elle. Pour le monde sorcier cette fois.

Elle transplana directement à l'entrée de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste –dont les protections avaient été plus que renforcées, dut prouver son identité et se retrouva enfin dans la salle d'attente. Au bout d'une nouvelle heure, ce fut son tour. Anne Raymeyer, la médicomage, fut surprise de la voir. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient assez bien puisque, régulièrement, Anne venait en aide aux blessés de l'Ordre et c'était également elle qui s'était occupée d'Hermione suite à la bataille du 3 Mars 1999. Dans un agréable sourire, elle fit pénétrer l'Ancienne Gryffondor dans son bureau.

-Hermione, que me vaut cette visite ? Il est bien rare que tu fasses appel à moi. Généralement tu préfères te débrouiller seule… Alors, dis-moi un peu en quoi je peux t'être utile ?

-Je suis enceinte !

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air, figeant la médicomage dans la stupéfaction, allant même jusqu'à lui faire perdre son sourire.

-Ah… parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

-Comme tu dis ! Et sincèrement, je ne sais quoi faire. Là je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans toi, ce n'est malheureusement pas une simple blessure sur laquelle il me suffit d'appliquer une pommade pour aller mieux ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon... sur cet état… Et les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

-Bien sur, je comprends bien. Suis-moi.

Hermione suivit la femme dans la pièce d'à côté, dut s'installer sur un lit et dégager son ventre. La médicomage lui passa une crème dessus puis approcha sa baguette avant de murmurer un sort. Aussitôt, un écran apparut au-dessus d'Hermione. Une parfaite échographie qui, en plus, indiquait le temps précis de grossesse.

-Tu vois là… ? C'est sa tête…

Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de son indication, elle l'avait déjà repérée. Et ne quittait pas cette étrange image des yeux.

-Dix semaines… murmura la médicomage à ses côtés. Cela te laisse donc deux semaines pour avorter, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Après il sera trop tard…

Bloquée sur la réalité de cette nouvelle, Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parut enfin refaire surface.

-Je… Je n'sais pas… Je crois… qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore…

-Y a t-il un père ? As-tu quelqu'un pour t'accompagner si tu décides de mettre fin à cette grossesse ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être épaulée, Hermione, mais il ne s'agit pas là d'une Bataille contre des Mangemorts où tu dois te battre pour ta vie... Là c'est la vie d'un nouvel être que tu... as entre les mains, si j'puis dire ça comme ça.

Elle eut un léger sourire auquel Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer... murmura-t-elle avant de poursuivre plus fort. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant ! A quoi bon s'encombrer d'un petit être dans un monde où l'on n'est même pas sur qu'il parviendra à survivre !... Je vais y réfléchir, Anne, je... ne peux malheureusement pas prendre une décision là maintenant alors que cette nouvelle vient tout juste de me tomber dessus... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps...

-Très bien, fais comme tu voudras, n'hésites surtout pas à venir me voir en tout cas si tu as des questions... Mais surtout n'oublie pas…

-Deux semaines oui. Tu auras de mes nouvelles dans les jours prochains, avant la date limite.

Hermione s'essuya, se rhabilla, et se releva. Remerciant son amie et après l'avoir priée de surtout garder ça pour elle, elle quitta le cabinet, puis l'hôpital. Bien qu'encore sous le choc, elle décida de ne pas retourner chez elle mais de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois là-bas, elle retrouva Ginny et Lavande dans la cuisine.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Hermione après les habituelles salutations.

-Tonks et Luna sont parties en mission. Elles devaient aller aider des familles à 'disparaître'…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Je m'en souviens.

-Quant à Remus et Harry ils sont allés aider les Aurors à rajuster les protections du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Ne devais-tu pas accompagner Tonks et Luna ? questionna-t-elle alors en s'adressant à Ginny.

-Il y en avait moins que prévu. Du coup je m'occuperais du prochain groupe.

Une nouvelle fois, la brune acquiesça et le silence s'installa. Aucune des trois n'osait se permettre de regarder les deux autres, chacune ayant le regard fixé soit sur sa tasse de thé, soit sur la cuisinière. Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux vers la rouquine tout en s'adressant à l'autre jeune fille.

-Lavande, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît !

D'abord surprise d'une telle demande, le regard de l'interpellée oscilla entre ses deux amies –dont les yeux étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre, et finit par accepter, visiblement vexée. Seules, Ginny et Hermione s'observèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la brune reprenne la parole.

-Dix semaines.

-J'avais raison…

-Tout à fait.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je n'sais pas encore… A dire vrai, j'hésite.

-Tu songes à avorter ?

Hermione acquiesça doucement, se doutant déjà de la réaction de la jeune Weasley. Cependant, elle fut surprise de celle-ci.

-Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi, Hermione. Je peux juste d'assurer de ma présence, de mon soutien, quelque soit ta décision.

Étonnée de telles paroles, Hermione cacha cependant, un peu malgré elle, le fait que cela la touchait réellement.

-Merci Ginny.

-Puis-je juste me permettre une question ?...

-Désolée je ne peux pas te dire qui est le père… Tu ne le connais pas de toute façon. Et puis… ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

Mentir. Tout valait mieux que de dire la vérité. Car dire ce qu'il en était réellement n'était même pas pensable de toute façon. Et, étrangement, Ginny parut comprendre et accepter.

-Donc… Pas de père ! se contenta de murmurer la rouquine avant de poursuivre en souriant. Et bien quoiqu'il en soit, cet enfant aura une grande famille et tout le monde sera ravi de l'accueillir.

Hermione sourit à son tour, attendrie malgré elle.

-Par contre, Ginny… Je vais te demander de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Même pas à Harry ?

-Même pas à Harry ! Bien que je sois étonnée que tu ne veuilles rien lui dire, c'est bien la première fois que tu lui caches quelque chose…

-Ceci n'est pas exact !

Le ton sec d'Hermione fit instantanément comprendre à Ginny de quoi elle voulait parler et celle-ci détourna les yeux. Ne voulant néanmoins, et chose étonnante que cela, pas briser le peu de complicité qui semblait vouloir se recréer, Hermione reprit sur un ton plus agréable.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu m'aider, Ginny ?

La rouquine redressa la tête pour planter un regard déterminé dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je te déteste parce que l'on ne communique plus depuis bien longtemps ? N'as-tu donc jamais pensé que je ne voulais absolument pas tirer un trait sur notre amitié… comme toi tu sembles parfaitement t'en être rendue capable ?... Penses-tu donc que je ne m'intéresses plus à toi parce que toi tu te fiches de ce que je deviens, de comment je vais ! Imagines-tu un instant que je ne craigne pas pour ta vie comme je crains pour celle de ma famille ? Hermione, nous étions les meilleures amies au monde, on a partagé beaucoup, nos chemins se sont séparés à un moment donné, mais je ne désespère pas de les revoir se croiser un jour...

La brune ne répondit rien, comprenant parfaitement les ressentiments de son ancienne meilleure amie. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement expliquées l'une et l'autre, Hermione s'était juste contentée d'envenimer leur amitié par des silences, des réponses quelque peu acerbes et surtout ne s'était plus jamais confiée à elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'elle réalisait à présent qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'elle, de son soutien… Et un étrange sentiment de regrets et de culpabilité vint lui titiller les entrailles.

La journée se poursuivit calmement, sans incident particulier. Tonks et Luna revinrent en début d'après-midi, leur mission parfaitement réalisée, sans problème quelconque. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, ne participa guère aux conversations des trois autres femmes, Elle prit cependant le temps de jouer avec les jumeaux Potter, ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs absolument ravis d'avoir toute l'attention de leur marraine.

Elle et Ginny ne reparlèrent pas de la grossesse de la brune. La rouquine préférait attendre patiemment que ce soit son amie qui vienne à elle mais pour cela, Hermione devait avant tout réaliser complètement ce qui se passait et surtout l'accepter. Sans oublier de prendre la décision qui lui convenait et pour ça elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, Harry et Remus réapparurent également. Eux aussi n'avaient rencontré aucune complication. Puis, ce fut au tour de la famille Weasley au complet de rentrer. Ces derniers avaient passé la journée à suivre les travaux du Terrier n°2, la première version ayant été détruite quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une attaque des plus inattendues. Peu découragés, ils se chargeaient à présent de reconstruire leur maison, en version plus grande même, afin de pouvoir accueillir les membres de l'Ordre les plus proches de la famille autre part que dans la lugubre maison des Black.

Peu de temps avant le repas, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux. En arrivant chez elle, elle put constater que Drago n'était pas encore rentré. La jeune femme grignota rapidement un sandwich avant de monter se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Elle se glissa dans l'eau brulante, se délectant de la chaleur qui l'enveloppa brusquement. Y restant de longues minutes, elle profita du silence ambiant, du calme régnant et de la tranquillité de son esprit au repos. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'eau, sa peau était toute fripée et sa tête lui tournait, mais elle se sentait bien malgré tout et c'était le plus important à son humble avis. Ensuite seulement, elle se faufila sous ses draps, un livre imposant en main, prête à le dévorer rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago rentrait. Il entra dans la chambre, ne lui adressant pas la parole il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il n'en ressortit qu'une longue demi-heure plus tard. Demi-heure durant laquelle, Hermione, de son lit, n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, comprenant instantanément que sa journée avait dû être particulièrement exécrable. Pourtant… elle devrait lui parler. Il le fallait. Elle avait besoin de lui dire, d'avoir son avis sur la situation. Situation qu'elle ne pouvait –ne voulait- se permettre de lui cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à lui.

Réintégrant enfin la chambre, Drago vint se mettre également dans le lit, se serrant contre Hermione –toujours assise, calant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Dure journée ? questionna-t-elle doucement, ne souhaitant le brusquer.

-Particulièrement oui… Et puis Père ne cesse de me demander de revenir vivre au Manoir, auprès de lui… Il ne peut comprendre que je veuille, que j'ai besoin même, de m'éloigner le soir de toute cette ambiance mortuaire. Je suis loin d'être le seul pourtant à avoir ma maison hors du manoir, mais bien sur, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne dois pas oublier que je suis son fils, lui le bras droit du Lord…

Le sentant particulièrement énervé, la jeune fille n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et le dos. Finalement, Drago se redressa pour planter des yeux fatigués, mais possédés par une lueur de désir intense, dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle sourit, passa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

-J'ai envie de toi, Hermione… murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et un rire doux sortit de sa gorge.

-Tu as toujours envie de moi, Drago !

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il vint attraper brusquement ses lèvres –un peu trop fort puisque la tête d'Hermione alla se cogner contre le mur mais lorsqu'il voulut s'inquiéter, elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et, passant ses mains derrière sa tête, elle l'obligea à continuer son baiser. Ce ne fut pas plus violent, mais la passion passait clairement entre eux. D'une rare délicatesse, Drago entama de langoureuses caresses, descendant lentement le long du corps serré contre elle. Elle ne put que pousser un long soupir lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son sein droit, prenant son temps pour la sentir se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Alors, sans que sa bouche ne quitte cette partie de son corps, il laissa sa main droite glisser plus bas. Il fit lentement passer ses doigts dans l'antre déjà chaud de la jeune fille et lui prodigua de telles attentions qu'Hermione atteignit un orgasme fulgurant en un rien de temps. Elle se crispa, entièrement prise dans un bien-être incontrôlable, attrapa même un oreiller pour bloquer les hurlements qui lui provenait du fin fond d'elle-même. Drago ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se calma et se détendit complètement, devenant brusquement toute molle. Alors seulement, il se redressa et se replaça à sa hauteur. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'une flamme de plaisir consumé mélangée à une lueur de désir ininterrompue. Rares étaient les fois où Drago se mettait ainsi de côté, même si à chaque fois il pensait d'abord à son plaisir pour ne la rejoindre qu'après.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, Hermione tentant de reprendre une respiration mesurée.

-Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Tout n'est pas fini…

Un sourire diaboliquement sexy aux yeux d'Hermione étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, à la manière d'un prédateur et vint un peu picorer son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

-Prête ?...

Pour toute réponse, elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, le poussa brusquement de telle sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et elle se retrouva rapidement sur lui, créant elle-même la pénétration. Leur corps étaient en parfaite symbiose, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Gérant la danse, elle les mena au plaisir incommensurable et finit par le laisser se déverser en elle.

Une fois le dernier tremblement orgasmique passé, elle s'écroula sur son torse. Il l'enferma entre ses bras et, tout en les faisant glisser sur le côté, il se retira d'elle avec une pointe de regret –l'envie de la posséder encore le tenaillait douloureusement.

Ils ne laissèrent aucun mot s'échapper de leurs bouches durant un long moment. Hermione s'était fortement blottie contre le torse du jeune homme, on aurait pu dire qu'elle souhaitait par là faire fusionner leurs deux corps. Leurs jambes entremêlées ne bougeaient que très doucement pour laisser de douces caresses les enivrer encore un peu. Mais ils ne s'endormirent cependant pas. Drago percevait nettement les battements de cœur d'Hermione qui, après s'être apaisés, commençaient de nouveau à s'emballer. Alors, au bout d'un long moment, il se recula légèrement afin de mettre leurs deux regards face à face. Il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

Détournant le regard, elle ne répondit rien. A présent, elle tremblait légèrement et des larmes semblaient subitement vouloir perler aux creux de ses yeux. Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Ne disant toujours rien, elle se redressa brusquement et, attrapant le drap pour s'en couvrir, elle se remit sur ses pieds pour entamer des va-et-vient dans la chambre. Intrigué et inquiet, Drago s'assit sur le lit et l'observa sans rien ajouter, attendant qu'elle daigne lui donner des explications.

-Il faut en effet que je te parle de quelque chose, finit-elle enfin par articuler sans cesser de tourner en rond et, surtout, sans le regarder. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre, d'accord ? Tu dois rester calme… Je suis perdue et je ne vais pas avoir besoin que subitement tu sois contre moi !

Le jeune homme garda le silence, n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'elle en vienne au fait. Elle tourna encore un peu, s'arrêta enfin et se planta face à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier.

-J'attends un enfant. De toi.

L'ayant enfin déclaré, elle tenta à tout prix de cacher les spasmes qui l'envahissaient tant elle craignait sa réaction. Mais quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise en le voyant sourire et lever les yeux au ciel comme si ce n'était rien du tout.

-Je sais !

. . .

« **Jeudi 29 Septembre 2oo5, 18h45.**

_Si nous aimons la violence ? Cela ne fait aucun doute. Néanmoins, parfois, il nous arrive d'avoir besoin de tendresse pure et simple… C'est parfois une nécessité d'y revenir afin de nous sentir encore plus proches, encore plus conscients du désir que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre._

_Je n'ai jamais eu de doutes par rapport aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour Drago et je sais qu'ils sont réciproques. Mais nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de le dire. En fait nous ne l'avons jamais déclaré. Tout dans nos gestes, dans notre façon d'être lorsque nous sommes ensemble révèle clairement ce que nous ressentons. Je suis persuadée que les mots gâcheraient tout… Nous ne sommes pas un couple normal, nous ne sommes pas comme tous ces gens convaincus que s'ils ne disent pas le fameux « je t'aime » cela ferait périr leur amour et dérangerait leur compagnons.  
Non, Drago et moi n'avons pas besoin de mots !_

_Quand il me regarde, que ce soit avec tendresse ou colère, je perçois ce que je représente à ses yeux. Toutes les fibres de nos corps ne tendent qu'à être réunies. Lorsque nous faisons l'amour, beaucoup pourraient penser qu'il ne s'agit que de baise bestiale pour mettre fin à une simple envie incontrôlable de sexe… c'est loin de n'être que ça. Lorsque nous faisons l'amour, nous lions non seulement nos corps mais également nos deux âmes, l'image romantique et niaise de vouloir 'ne faire qu'un' prend avec nous une vérité fulgurante et dérangeante. Ce que nous ressentons lors de ces actes maintes et maintes fois répétés n'est même pas explicable tant cela relève de l'intimité personnelle de nos deux esprits._

_Nous séparer nous est impossible, pas seulement parce que nous comptons énormément l'un pour l'autre, mais surtout parce qu'il nous serait impossible d'unir notre corps et notre esprit à un autre.  
Je ne croyais nullement aux âmes sœurs mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre que ce qui se passe entre Drago et moi est quelque chose qui relève d'une telle absurdité romantique…_ »

_

* * *

_

**Et vOilà jeunes genstes **

**c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Bon je vais être complètement franche : je déteste ce chapitre xD -à l'exception fait des passages du journal d'Hermione :) hihihi_ Mais sinon je le trouve... fade, ennuyeux & mal écrit :/ malheureusement il fallait en passer par là pour la suite de l'histoire donc... Quoiqu'il en soit pour me faire pardonner il est tout à fait probable que je poste le chapitre suivant très rapidement... Genre Lundi ou Mardi :p**

**Maintenant à vous d'jouer, j'attends vOs impressions tartes & tOutes :D **

**-non non je ne suis pas folle... *-)_**

**BisOus bisOus !**

**Et passez un bOn week end ;)_**

**!Bloody-Dirk!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**HellO' EverybOdy,**

**bon pour commencer j'espère que vous me pardonnerez : j'avais dit poster en début d'semaine sauf que j'avais zappé un important détail qui était que le chapitre n'était pas terminé... x) & ensuite j'aurais dû poster hier sauf que ce fut la croix & la bannière pour accéder à internet. Voyez vous on a quelques soucis avec notre bOx' & de fait dès que deux ordis sont allumés bah rien n'va plus... & après multiples engueulade c'est mon frère qui a réussi à avoir bien plus souvent l'ordi... Bref' je vous prie donc d'excuse ce -très- léger retard_**

**Je vais ensuite devoir vous annoncer une nouvelle... pas très bonne dirons-nous. En fait -comme vous le savez sans aucun doute x)- dans une semaine se sont les vac's de Noël. Malheureusement pour moi -& certainement pour certains d'entre vous qui pourrons donc me comprendre- ces vacances là vous surtout rimer avec révision puisque la s'maine de la rentrée je me tape des foutus partiels... [Oui les administrations des fac's sont pas très intelligentes voyez-vous, elles ont pas encor' compris que les vacs de nOël sont les plus usantes pcq on fait la fête en famille & avec les amis etc etc & donc que c'est pas l'meilleur moment pour bosser... Quoiqu'il en soit il semblerait que je n'ai guère le choix. De fait il est probable que je loupe un ou deux samedis... & sincèrement je m'en excuses. Mais je n'vais pas pouvoir beaucoup écrire & il ne me reste qu'un chapitre d'avance donc... **

**Voilà ne m'en veuillez pas trop donc :)**

**'Fin bOn bref' vali vOilOù_ **

**Je souhaites bon courage à tous ceux qui ont donc -comme moi- des partiels à préparer & également à ceux qui ont peut être des bac blancs dans les jours qui suivent... **

**Et en tout cas, Vivement Noël ! :D**

**Et sur ce je me tais_**

**Bonne LecTur' !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :_ Indéchiffrable Avenir... Que j'aimerais te connaître à l'avance..._**

**_

* * *

_**

« **Vendredi 3o Septembre 2oo5, 06h48.**

_Depuis l'enfance, et particulièrement en tant que fille, j'ai toujours entendu dire que le mariage était le jour le plus beau dans la vie d'une femme. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en dire autant, mais c'était loin, fort loin, d'être horrible. Ce fut… étrangement rapide et fabuleusement risqué. Et inattendu. Terriblement inattendu. Rien n'avait été prévu. Pour lui, comme pour moi, ce fut une étrange surprise. Une agréable surprise. Et je ne regrette absolument rien._

_Drago venait de vivre une mission particulièrement difficile –bien qu'il ne m'ait nullement expliqué ce dont il s'agissait, je l'avais parfaitement compris- et longue –nous avions été séparés durant environ six mois. Six longs mois, ce qui m'avait paru être une éternité. Lorsqu'il en était enfin revenu, il se trouvait dans un état épouvantable, tant physiquement que psychologiquement et je me souviens encore à quel point cela m'avait horrifié. Je savais très bien que le Mal était son domaine mais là… j'ai réellement eu peur de le perdre, peur qu'il ne se laisse complètement engloutir par son côté sombre… Pendant cinq jours d'affilés il n'a pratiquement fait que dormir et le peu de temps où il était éveillé c'était pour se lancer dans de féroces entraînements, au sous-sol. Mais surtout, il ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Ne me regarda même pas. J'eus vraiment l'impression d'avoir été effacée, de ne plus exister. J'ai souffert de cette situation bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et suis allée jusqu'à me réfugier –prétextant quelques travaux quelconques dans 'ma rue'- au square Grimmaurd. _

_Une semaine après, je retournais voir chez moi, chez nous._

_Il était enfin sorti de cet état semi-comateux. Pendant dix bonnes minutes il n'a rien dit mais n'a eu de cesse de garder son regard rivé sur moi –j'en étais presque gênée. Puis, se ressaisissant soudainement, il avait déclaré vouloir partir. Juste quelques jours. Et il m'emmenait avec lui, que cela me plaise ou non –comme si cela pouvait me déplaire qu'il veuille encore de moi… C'est ainsi que, après avoir sorti de bonnes excuses à mes compagnons, nous avons, le temps de deux semaines, fauché compagnie à la Guerre._

_Nous avons visité –enfin visiter est un bien grand mot je ne le nierais pas mais qu'importe- plusieurs pays d'Afrique, le Japon et la Chine avant de nous retrouver en Amérique du Nord. Bien évidemment, nous découvrions surtout le côté sorcier de ces pays qui se sont avérés avoir des sorts et des potions à nous apprendre, ce fut une expérience enrichissante en fait. Et puis, treize jours après notre départ, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur des îles de l'Océan Pacifique, non loin de l'Australie. Et sur l'une de ces îles, un soir, nous avons assisté, de loin, sur la plage, à une cérémonie de mariage, tout à fait par hasard. Je me souviens encore du blocage que Drago a fait devant cette scène avant de se tourner vers moi, m'envoyant un regard fiévreux. C'est là que des mots que jamais je n'aurais espéré entendre un jour sortirent de sa bouche : « Hermione, je veux que tu m'épouses. Maintenant, ce soir, sur cette île. Je veux que toi et moi soyons unis aux yeux de la loi même si cela doit continuer à n'être qu'un secret. Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ce qui me pousse à te faire une telle demande. Sans doute suis-je en train de devenir fou. Mais qu'importe, je te veux, toi, comme femme, comme être auquel je serais uni à jamais… ou du moins jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » Il avait prononcé les derniers mots dans un étrange éclat de rire et j'avais fondu, laissant tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui me submerger.  
Deux heures plus tard, nous étions mari et femme. Mr et Mrs Malefoy… _»

. . .

Les bras ballants, Hermione fixait le jeune homme, toujours allongé sur le lit. Son visage, figé dans une expression interdite, dans une totale stupéfaction, faisait opposition à celui, amusé, de Drago.

-Tu… Tu sais ? Attends, comment ça tu sais ?

-Crois-tu donc que je sois si stupide, que je ne fasse nullement attention à toi ! Hermione, je te fais l'amour quasiment tous les soirs, comment aurai-je pu ne pas remarquer que tu grossissais, bien que très légèrement actuellement mais cela n'aurait fait qu'amplifier au fil des mois, juste au niveau du ventre, à l'inverse du reste de ton corps qui reste désespérément trop maigre à mon goût ?

-Mais enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-A dire vrai, je ne savais pas si tu me le cachais ou si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, trop préoccupée par la Guerre. Je sais à présent qu'il s'agit de la deuxième solution mais si ça avait été la première je préférais te laisser me le dire quand tu serais prête à le faire.

Comme vaincue, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et Drago l'attira alors à lui, la calant contre son torse, la serrant fermement contre lui. De légers tremblements traversèrent le corps de la jeune femme mais elle n'aurait su dire si la cause en était le froid ou bien la sensation rassurante de ne pas être seule face à une telle situation, mélangée à une crainte indéfinissable de l'avenir.

-Pas très logique quand même tout ça, finit-elle par souffler.

-A histoire invraisemblable, logique invraisemblable !

Cette phrase qu'il prononça fit sourire Hermione. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'un contact physique tendre, d'être en quelque sorte réconfortée comme cela lui arrivait si peu souvent. Elle était forte de par son tempérament de feu qui n'avait fait que se développer au fil des années, elle était froide de par les horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté, et elle était sadique de par les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle était dans cette maison, dans ce lit avec Drago, elle était capable de se laisser aller, comme tout être normalement constitué, à des sentiments de tendresse, de réconfort… Elle se retrouvait face à une envie et un besoin. Envie de lui, besoin de lui. De ses caresses, de sa violence maîtrisée, de douceur, de son corps si bien dessiné et anormalement marqué de blessures. Elle avait envie et besoin de sa présence, tout simplement. S'il n'était pas là, si elle ne savait pas que, chaque soir, elle le retrouverait, s'il n'existait pas, jamais elle n'aurait tenu le coup toutes ces années de Guerre. Mais si déjà la situation était compliquée, cela allait le devenir plus encore.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Parce que nous avons plusieurs solutions ? s'étonna Drago.

Hermione hésita devant le ton du jeune homme mais ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir, à lui cacher quoique ce soit, elle lui donna les explications attendues.

-Deux choix. Je peux le garder… ou avorter…

Sous elle, dans son dos, elle sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme, posée, mais en y prêtant attention, elle pouvait entendre la tension palpable qui l'animait.

-Tu songes donc… à avorter ?

-J'y ai songé en effet… Mais je n'aurai rien fait sans avoir eu ton avis, sois en sur ! Et puis, j'ai fait une échographie cette après-midi… Et, depuis… je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'osais y croire mais après ça… Ça m'a paru si… réel. Trop réel, sans doute. Je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter, quelle réaction avoir… Je ne me sens nullement capable de prendre une décision seule. Et puis… j'ai peur. Sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps et que j'aurai aimé ne jamais plus ressentir. Surtout que ce n'est même pas pour ma propre vie que j'ai peur mais pour cet enfant à naître… Ne nous trouves-tu pas égoïste et atroces de vouloir le faire naître dans un tel monde ? Nous sommes en Guerre, ce n'est pas rien. Et pire encore, nous ne sommes même pas dans le même camp, nous n'avons même pas les mêmes idéaux ! Comment élever un enfant dans de telles conditions ? Comment pouvons-nous même y songer ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Elle s'arrêta enfin, ses tremblements s'étaient accentués, un étrange mal-être s'étant insinué en elle. Après un court silence, Drago rebondit enfin.

-Parce que tu trouves que tout ce que nous faisons depuis toutes ces années c'est raisonnable ? Notre histoire entière n'est basée que sur du déraisonnable. Mais nous sommes fous, Hermione. Toi, moi, le monde entier. Ce monde qui ne tourne pas rond, avec ces gens qui marchent sur la tête… Tout notre univers n'est que folie. Plus personne ne saurait dire où se trouve la vérité. Alors, à deux, pourquoi ne pas tenter une nouvelle folie ? Quand je suis avec toi… j'oublie tout de l'extérieur, je pourrais passer mes journées ici, dans ce lit, à te faire l'amour ou juste à te serrer contre moi… Alors l'idée que tu puisses porter notre enfant… Que pourrais-je demander de plus ? Je n'ai même pas de mots qui puissent définir précisément ce que je ressens. Ce n'est certes pas l'immense joie que tous parents normaux pourraient ressentir mais c'est fort loin d'une neutralité passive. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux même pas songer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, à la solution de l'avortement. C'est quelque chose de trop précieux pour penser à y mettre fin…

Il y eut un silence. Hermione se redressa, s'installant à genoux face à Drago. Elle l'observa fixement, cherchant, au fond de son regard, à décrypter ses pensées les plus enfouies.

-Tu es… vraiment sérieux ?...

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter !

-Alors… On va avoir un enfant ?

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le ventre de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Il semblerait que oui… Bientôt ce ne sera plus toi et moi. Mais toi, moi. Et lui.

. . .

Assise sur le canapé, Hermione observait les membres de l'Ordre –autre que le groupe principal- quitter peu à peu la pièce, certains prenant cependant leur temps pour discuter avant de s'en aller. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, elle se retrouva face à Ginny qui lui souriait.

-Ça va, Hermione ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Ginny… soupira l'intéressée.

-Oui je sais, je ne dois pas être trop maternelle avec toi. Excuse-moi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux efforts de la rouquine.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis quand je l'aurai annoncé aux autres, tu ne seras sans doute pas la seule à réagir ainsi…

-Alors c'est décidé, tu le gardes ?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne comptes pas te cacher ?

-Non.

Ginny sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire à nouveau.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si, je n'en doute nullement, tu aurais sans doute préféré ne jamais faire face à une telle situation. Pas de la sorte du moins…

-Mais j'y suis. Alors je préfère ne pas trop me poser de questions afin d'éviter les prises de tête. J'accepte, un point c'est tout.

-Il vaut mieux voir les choses ainsi sans doute.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupée par Harry qui s'était rapproché d'elles pour leur parler.

-Si vous voulez bien passer dans la cuisine, on va faire une autre réunion… avec les membres principaux.

Elles acquiescèrent et, après avoir salué certaines personnes encore présentes dans le salon, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'Harry pouvait bien avoir encore à leur dire –bien qu'Hermione ait une petite idée sur la question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au complet. Harry s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione et alors elle fut certaine de ce dont ils allaient parler. Tout le monde attendait, impatient, intrigué.

-Je n'ai pas préféré en parler devant tout le monde, commença enfin Harry, mais il y a une chose dont nous devons à tout prix discuter. Comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, quelques jours avant Noël, Hermione et moi-même avions capturé un moldu et Théodore Nott. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons préféré taire ce que nous avons appris…

-Et qu'avez-vous appris ? questionna Remus, cachant avec peine la frustration de n'avoir été tenu au courant plus tôt.

-Deux choses, reprit le Survivant sans prêter attention à l'égo blessé de son ami. Le moldu était un scientifique assez atypique.

-En quoi un scientifique moldu peut-il bien intéresser les mangemorts et surtout Voldemort ?

-Cela nous a particulièrement intrigué… Il se trouve qu'il travaillait sur les capacités du cerveau humain -moldu- que ces derniers n'utilisent pas et ignorent même. Télépathie, télékinésie… et autres pouvoirs que nous autres sorciers travaillons, maîtrisons… Apparemment, Voldemort aurait besoin de renforcer ses troupes qui ne font que diminuer depuis le début de cette Guerre. Mais à présent, la plupart des créatures magiques ont été utilisées, il a donc décidé de se tourner vers les moldus…

-Mais enfin, il hait littéralement les moldus ! le coupa Fred. Ils le répugnent !...

-Oui mais si cela peut l'aider à gagner la Guerre, il est prêt à passer outre son dégoût. Car, cependant, il ne souhaite pas les utiliser n'importe comment. Ce qu'il veut c'est réveiller en eux la Magie qui sommeille…

-Réveiller la Magie, s'étonna Lavande, stupéfaite.

Le regard qu'Harry lui jeta fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle devait s'occuper des explications attendues.

-En fait, entama-t-elle alors, tout être humain qui vient au monde possède en lui une certaine dose de Magie. Lorsque celle-ci est suffisamment importante, elle finit par se réveiller. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi l'on trouve chez les sorciers des 'nés-moldus' mais également des 'nés-sorciers' dont la Magie n'est que superficielle et ne s'éveille donc jamais. Les sang-de-bourbe et les cracmols, comme vous l'avez certainement compris. Et en s'aidant des travaux du scientifique, Voldemort espérait trouver le moyen de réveiller cette Magie, si faible soit-elle, de développer le cerveau des moldus dirons-nous…

Un silence accueillit l'information, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe venant de leur exploser subitement à la figure. Tous se regardaient de travers, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait les convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme supercherie, une farce gigantesque dont on filmerait les réactions.

-Ce n'est pas logique… finit par murmurer Bill Weasley. Voldemort exècre réellement les moldus et plus encore les sangs-mêlés et les 'sang-de-bourbe' –désolé pour l'expression. Pourquoi chercherait-il à présent à leur donner des pouvoirs ?

-Comme l'a dit Harry au début, il a vraiment besoin d'agrandir ses troupes. Mais attention, s'il permet à des moldus de développer des pouvoirs, ce ne sera pas sans un contrôle mental total ! Et en les envoyant en première ligne contre nous, il n'aurait que faire de les perdre puisqu'il en aurait bien d'autre 'en stock'…

Nouveau silence. Puis un flot de réactions plus choquées et désemparées les unes que les autres.

-C'est complètement dément…

-De la pure folie !

-Comment est-ce possible qu'un seul être arrive à avoir autant d'idées atroces

-C'est parfaitement Voldemort.

-Mais enfin, peut-il vraiment contrôler des dizaines de moldus ?

Cette dernière question fit stopper les autres répliques et tous tournèrent la tête instantanément vers Harry et Hermione qui semblaient avoir toutes les réponses.

-C'est là qu'intervient la deuxième nouvelle dont nous devons vous faire part… déclara Harry sous les regards inquiets et à la limite du désespoir des membres.

-Je le sens mal… souffla Ginny en face d'Hermione.

-Nous savons à présent ce qui intéressait Voldemort dans les livres volés par les Mangemorts…

-Il s'agit, continua Hermione, d'une ancienne Magie qui, justement, permettrait le contrôle absolu d'au moins une bonne centaine de personne…

Elle put voir les yeux de ses camarades s'agrandir de stupeur et de terreur.

-C'est complètement insensé !

-Bien sur. Et ce n'est pas fini. Nott nous a également appris que, grâce à ce sort, Voldemort espérait parvenir à contrôler les États important du monde moldu afin de déclencher une Troisième Guerre Mondiale… Bref, il souhaite vraiment plonger le monde dans la terreur absolue et dans un bain de sang des plus horribles… L'Enfer sur Terre on pourrait dire…

Un nouveau silence accueillit ces paroles. Lourd. L'ombre d'une telle menace planant brusquement dans les esprits de tous.

Au bout de longues minutes, les réactions fusèrent.

-C'est impossible !

-Est-il donc encore plus dingue que nous le savions déjà !

-Il faut à tout prix empêcher cela !

-Folie ! Diablerie !

-Comment peut-on vouloir en arriver à de telles extrémités ?...

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit tout ça plus tôt ?

La question de Maugrey coupa court aux autres exclamations. Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

-Pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, d'après Nott, c'est apparemment bien plus compliqué et long que prévu, nous…

-Peut-il vous avoir menti ?

-Non. Même si les Mangemorts sont devenus insensibles au Veritasérum, Nott fait plutôt partie de ceux, des… 'faux-durs' –disons ça comme ça. Et face à Hermione il n'a clairement pas fait le poids…

La concernée perçut distinctement les frissons qui parcoururent l'ensemble de ses compagnons. Ils savaient tous. Ils savaient tous, avec précision, ce que donnait une Hermione en pleine séance de torture. Ils l'avaient quasiment tous déjà vu au moins une fois à l'action et pas un n'avait manqué de la remarquer sur un champ de bataille. Alors oui, ils avaient beau la connaître, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la craindre, malgré eux, malgré elle. Chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce avait vu grandir Hermione Granger, l'avait vu évoluer… L'avait vu petit à petit quitter son apparence débraillée et son caractère colérique mais si chaleureux pour devenir cette femme à l'aspect glacial impérial qui lui donnait l'air intouchable et au tempérament d'un calme manipulateur, aux raisonnements indomptables et aux pensées insondables.

-Bref', donc maîtriser ces différentes choses semble être bien plus compliqué que prévu ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps –bien que pas beaucoup mais j'en viens donc à la deuxième explication. Nous n'avons pas souhaité mettre un voile sombre sur vos humeurs lors des fêtes de fin d'année. Nous avons donc attendu une petite semaine et demie et à présent nous vous mettons au courant de la situation dans son ensemble !

La plupart parurent accepter ces explications sans sourciller. Ce ne fut cependant guère le cas de Kingsley, Remus et Maugrey qui conservèrent leur air sceptique face aux décisions d'Harry. Ils n'ajoutèrent pourtant rien et attendirent la suite.

-A présent donc, il est temps de faire face à la situation des plus désastreuses qui se présente. Le scientifique moldu était le seul qui travaillait pour eux mais maintenant qu'il est mort, ils vont sans aucun doute chercher à le remplacer. C'est pourquoi nous devons, le plus rapidement possible, trouver les scientifiques susceptibles de reprendre le travail commencé et les mettre à l'abri. En faisant ça, nous pourrons sans doute déjà bloquer une partie du plan de Voldemort…

-Nous aurons besoin d'aide, assena alors Remus.

-J'y avais pensé bien évidemment. Mais je doute que se soit une bonne idée que d'en parler à tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, je propose que chacun d'entre vous nomme deux autres membres de l'Ordre et qu'ainsi nous formions des équipes de deux à trois personnes afin de s'occuper d'un maximum de pays.

Un autre silence, chacun réfléchissant à cette proposition.

Les discussions continuèrent encore pendant un peu plus d'une heure. A la fin, plusieurs groupes avaient été formés et chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire, où aller et quand. Il s'agissait là d'une mission qui promettait d'être laborieuse, fastidieuse et particulièrement longue. Ils savaient tous qu'ils devraient être patients et minutieux. Tout en étant suffisamment rapide.  
Certains s'éclipsèrent alors pour aller rapidement mettre dans la confidence les membres choisis. Harry allait les accompagner lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta.

-Il faut que je te parle, Harry.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non !

Elle savait que si elle ne le lui disait pas maintenant, elle n'aurait sans doute, par la suite, plus le courage de lui parler de son état.

-Montons, déclara-t-il en voyant son air si sérieux, sans doute un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au premier étage, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny et leurs enfants.

-Et bien, je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione hésita. Son regard balaya la pièce avant de se poser sur la fenêtre, observant la rue à l'extérieur.

-Ce que je vais te dire, Harry, ne doit en aucun cas changer quoique ce soit ! C'est-à-dire que je ne veux surtout pas être mise à l'écart, je ne veux recevoir aucun ordre et je ne veux surtout pas que l'on se préoccupe de mon état !

Surpris par de telles paroles, Harry fronça les sourcils, impatient.

-Vas-tu donc me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ?

Quittant des yeux un couple de jeunes qui se baladaient tranquillement, dans leur bulle de bien être insouciante, la jeune femme planta, dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry un regard dur d'où s'échappait cependant une lueur d'angoisse.

Harry. Unique témoin depuis toujours des moments de faiblesse d'Hermione.

-Je suis enceinte !

C'était dit. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus revenir en arrière.

Harry l'observa un long moment sans rien dire. Puis, comme sous le choc, il se laissa choir au bout du lit.

-Ah… parvint-il alors seulement à prononcer.

Hermione était désormais encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait guère à une telle réaction de sa part. Surtout sachant que lui-même était père depuis un bon bout de temps. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, une étrange lueur y trônait et frappa Hermione de plein fouet. On aurait dit… qu'il se sentait trahi. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas complètement. Certes elle lui cachait tout un pan de sa vie, mais après tout il devait bien se douter que, comme tout le monde, elle aussi avait des besoins et des envies… Ce dont, en fait, ils n'avaient jamais parlé.

-De qui est-il ? finit-il par demander, tout en déviant son regard.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne lui avait jamais menti en face, elle s'était toujours contentée de garder caché ce qui devait l'être. Mais à présent, elle devait volontairement lui assener un beau et fiable mensonge.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est personne. Il n'était personne. Il n'a aucune importance.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, ses propres mots lui firent terriblement mal, l'étrange impression de trahir Drago venait de lui transpercer le cœur de la même façon que l'aurait fait un poignard.  
A l'inverse, ces phrases redonnèrent aux yeux d'Harry une nouvelle rigueur. Il paraissait étrangement heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de père dans l'histoire… Aimant et considérant Hermione comme sa propre sœur, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse lui être enlevée par un autre. C'était irrationnel, il en était bien conscient.

-Une histoire d'un soir ? grommela-t-il en essayant de cacher sa légère euphorie.

-On peut dire ça comme ça oui…

Nouveau coup de couteau. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse lui faire aussi mal…  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne fit nullement attention à la voix d'Hermione qui s'était brisée sèchement, ni au mal être contre lequel elle semblait lutter.

-Alors… pourquoi le garder ?

-Tu voudrais que j'avorte ?

-Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu souhaites mais que tu sois sure de ce que tu fais.

S'approchant, Hermione s'assit à côté du jeune homme et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

-Non, Harry. Non je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Mais de toute façon, (nouveau mensonge, mais moins difficile à dire cependant) pour l'avortement, il est trop tard. Le délai légal s'est écoulé. Je vais donc avoir cet enfant, Harry. Avec l'Ordre, il aura une famille. Mais cependant, comme dit préalablement, il ne doit absolument rien changer à ma vie ! Je ne veux pas être mise en dehors d'une quelconque mission juste parce qu'elle est considérée comme trop dangereuse. Et tu n'as en aucun cas intérêt à me mettre sur le côté !

Elle s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et reprit plus calmement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Harry… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me soutiens, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour imaginer t'avoir contre moi…

Il ne répondit pas de suite, gardant cependant leurs regards fixement accrochés. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce.

-Hermione, même si je le voulais, je ne parviendrais jamais et à te mettre en dehors des affaires dangereuses de l'Ordre et à me ranger contre toi –encore moins pour une telle situation. Ne t'en fais donc pas, je te soutiendrais. Toujours. Inévitablement. Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il en soit différemment. Pour ce qui est des missions et tout ce qui va avec… Je voudrais malgré tout poser une petite condition…

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais attendit qu'il continue.

-Je te demande juste d'être responsable. Si à un moment donné, il y a un problème, quel qu'il soit, je veux que tu me promettes d'être raisonnable et d'accepter ta…

-Ma Faiblesse ?

Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé trouver un autre qualificatif mais malheureusement, Hermione avait bien pointé. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement… D'autres auraient trouvé cela fabuleux pour Hermione –même malgré la Guerre, mais eux deux savaient pertinemment que cet état serait à présent sa faiblesse la plus importante. L'un comme l'autre ne vivait que pour la fin de la Guerre, ils étaient prêts à tout pour cela, quitte à plonger directement dans la gueule du loup si cela pouvait permettre de ne pas faire plus de morts qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Désormais, la grossesse d'Hermione l'empêcherait, à un moment ou à un autre, de poursuivre son combat, même juste quelques temps, et ferait d'elle une fille passive qu'elle ne supporterait pas.

Y avait-il donc un autre mot que celui de faiblesse pour qualifier son nouvel état ? Sans doute pas. Hermione sourit, un pâle sourire certes, mais un doux sourire quand même.

-Je ferais attention, Harry. Je te le promets.

Il lui rendit son sourire –en plus joyeux, avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

-Et si on redescendait ?

-Oui. Et puis tu dois aller t'occuper des membres choisis pour nous aider.

-En effet oui. Que vas-tu faire, toi ?

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi si cela ne dérange pas. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire de particulier pour le moment…

-Entendu. Tu reviens demain matin ?

-Bien sur !

Quittant la pièce, ils descendirent rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés. Molly était déjà en train de préparer le dîner, Bill et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec sorcier, Fred et Georges étaient penchés sur des papiers, un étrange air sérieux prouvant qu'ils étaient en pleine réflexion sur de futures potions. Neville et Luna étaient restés eux-aussi, souhaitant passer du temps avec leurs amis et discutaient tranquillement avec Tonks et Charlie. Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur Ginny et Lavande. Toutes deux s'occupaient des enfants, apparemment comblées. Instinctivement, Hermione posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit un nœud s'y créer douloureusement. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Jamais elle ne s'était vue avec un enfant et la voilà en train d'en porter un. Ça avait beau être celui de Drago, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'à son niveau, se serait une erreur.

Balayant rapidement ses pensées négatives, elle annonça son départ et entreprit de saluer chacun d'entre eux, prenant le temps de discuter un tantinet avec certains. Enfin, elle sortit et transplana.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle poussait la porte d'entrée de chez elle –de chez eux. Il y avait déjà de la lumière, signe que Drago était déjà rentré.

-Drago, cria-t-elle de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre où qu'il soit, je te préviens je n'ai qu'une envie là maintenant de suite, c'est de te faire l'amour, férocement, sauvagement, n'importe où. Dès que je t'ai…

Tout en déclarant ses intentions, elle avait progressé dans la maison. C'est en arrivant dans le salon qu'une scène l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle se sentit devenir livide.

. . .

« **Dimanche 3 Octobre 2oo5, 23h09.**

_Il est étonnant de voir comme les choses changent…_

_Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et moi-même, les membres de l'Ordre avaient cette tendance à nous regarder de haut. Tendance insupportable qui nous rendait vraiment dingue. Pour eux, nous n'étions que des gamins sans aucune connaissance de la Guerre et nous n'étions guère capable de comprendre ce que le mot 'stratégie' signifiait… Pour eux… Après notre sortie de Poudlard, ils ont vite compris que c'était loin d'être le cas !_

_Harry notamment a été le plus impressionnant. N'en pouvant plus d'être traité comme un être fragile qu'il faut à tout prix protéger, il a réellement explosé lors d'une réunion. Dumbledore n'était plus depuis deux années déjà et il se considérait comme le seul à savoir pertinemment ce que l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard attendait de lui et de l'Ordre. Et il le leur a prouvé en déballant l'histoire des Horcruxes –qu'avec Ron et moi-même il avait déjà entrepris de rechercher._

_L'Ordre avait besoin d'un chef. Harry en a pris la place. Cela n'a pas réellement fait plaisir aux plus anciens qui continuaient de nous considérer comme trop jeunes alors qu'en Sept ans de scolarité nous avions –et Harry plus particulièrement- connu plus d'horreurs et de situations catastrophiques que eux en plusieurs années –la première Guerre mise à part cela dit.  
Nous étions forts. Et cette force s'est raffermie au fil des années._

_Je doute que l'Ordre s'en soit tiré aussi bien ces cinq dernières années si Harry n'avait pas imposé sa façon de faire… Imposant par là aussi les jeunes recrues comme douées et plus fortes qu'elle-même ne le pensaient. Moi comptée dedans._ »

_

* * *

_

**bOn je commence par présenter -encore une fois- des excuses : je suis désolé pour les fautes restants mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout relire. J'essaierais d'y revenir plus tard mais j'espère que vous pourrez passer outre cela pour le moment... **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, contrairement au chapitre précédent j'aime assez celui là, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous :)_**

**Comment ça vous me trouvez terriblement sadique ? En même temps, si vous m'avez déjà lu [tant sous ce pseudo que sous l'autre] vous devez savoir que telle est ma nature ! :D hihi [& là je sens que ma chère Kik's a une subite envie de me tuer... xD_] **

**Mais bon, ça vous permet de réfléchir à ce qu'il peut bien se passer chez nos chers personnages préférés, de fait j'attends toutes vos idées :p !  
**

**Bref' sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne fin d'week end & surtout une bonne dernière semaine de cours :D -allez plus que 5 petits jours et c'est la délivrance des vacances de Noel [enfin certes pas pour tout l'monde mais quand même...c'est noel !]_**

**Oui bon si vous l'aviez pas compris suis une grande fan des fêtes de fin d'année x) j'aime cette ambiance mais bon... actuellement y m'manque ma neige... xD_**

**_BisOus bisOus ! _**

**_:)_**

**A très vite !**

**!Bloody-Dirk!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

**Désolé, désolé, désolé ! -voilà qui est dit x)_ Non mais sincèrement, je vous pris de m'excuser & pour maintenant pour ne pas avoir poster plus tôt & pour les jours/semaines à venir car je ne peux plus à présent prévoir quand je posterais la suite... Comme j'en ai déjà parlé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai des partiels dans maintenant deux semaines & qui plus est, je vous l'avoue, je me suis en plus lancé dans une nouvelle fiction... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop trop longue :)_**

**Bon mis à part ça, j'ai une petite demande. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, je n'ai plus de bêta, je vous demande donc si parmi vous quelqu'un serait prêt à corriger mes chapitres ? :) Je vous en remercie d'avance_ Et de fait je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre mais je ne prends pas le temps de le relire maintenant, sans doute plus tard... (j'ai l'impression de beaucoup vous faire mes excuses décidément xD)  
**

**Eh!Eh!... Bientôt nOwel :D ! Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai d'plus en plus hâte, j'adOore nOwel ;)**

**Bref', je me tais & vous laisse lire !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : _Je ne veux que toi. Tu ne devrais avoir que moi..._**

« **Lundi 4 Octobre 2oo5, 00h08**.

_Enceinte… J'étais enceinte !_

_Combien de fois cette phrase a-t-elle tourné dans ma tête ? Je l'ignore mais je ne comptais même plus. C'était devenu mon leitmotiv…_

_Tous les matins, je me levais et m'observais longuement dans la glace, sous toutes les coutures, cherchant à voir en temps réel ce ventre qui s'arrondissait… Je ne pouvais mentir et dire que je ne craignais rien. Bien au contraire, j'avais peur. Mais pas peur pour moi… J'appréhendais juste de faire, à un moment où un autre, une erreur qui coûterait cher à cet être qui grandissait en moi…  
Mais malgré ces craintes, j'ai été subitement en mesure de comprendre, en partie, ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Ginny lorsqu'elle-même s'était retrouvée enceinte. Après tout, porter l'enfant de l'homme que l'on aime est quelque chose de merveilleux, d'inexplicable, d'incompréhensif…_

_Même dans une période aussi noire que celle dans laquelle nous vivons._

_Une partie de moi-même. Une partie de Drago. _

_Une nouvelle vie partant de nous…_ »

. . .

Sur l'un des fauteuils, Severus Rogue, entièrement nu, le corps meurtri par d'innombrables blessures de tous genres. Penché sur lui, Drago avait commencé à en nettoyer certaines. Il se redressa lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione venait de les trouver. Il plongea en elle un regard particulièrement inquiet –elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que jamais elle n'avait vu une telle inquiétude dans les yeux bleus-gris de son amant ce qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension.

-Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides !

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle resta immobile. Durant quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité aux yeux de Drago.

-Hermione, gronda-t-il subitement, au lieu de rester plantée là, pétrifiée, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait intéressant de me donner un coup de main !

Les mots durement lancés eurent l'effet escompté et l'ancienne Gryffondor sortit de sa stupeur en secouant vivement la tête, comme pour revenir réellement à la réalité. S'élançant alors auprès des deux hommes, elle entreprit également de soigner les nombreuses –bien trop nombreuses à son goût- plaies qui s'étendaient sur le corps de Severus Rogue. Elle découvrit, non sans horreur, ce qui ne pourrait pas être récupéré : tous les orteils de son pied gauche paraissaient avoir été vivement arrachés, son œil droit percé, sa main droite ne présentait plus que le pouce et le petit doigt… Hermione fut obligée de fermer les yeux un instant, non pas que la vue de ce que des sorts étaient capables de faire ne la dégoûte au sens lâche du terme –elle en avait vu d'autre, elle en avait commis d'autre, mais il lui fallait prendre le temps de respirer afin de calmer la colère noire s'insinuant en elle telle un ouragan pouvant tout détruire sur son passage. Surtout que Drago était à côté…

-Il a de nombreuses blessures fortement infectées, déclara faiblement ce dernier au bout d'un long moment. Je vais aller voir si j'ai encore de quoi préparer une potion de guérison… Ainsi qu'une autre pour le faire dormir le temps de récupérer entièrement…

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sans rien ajouter ni même le regarder. Se levant, Drago quitta le salon, laissant ainsi la jeune femme seule avec l'homme en piteux état et toujours nu. Elle continua de s'occuper des excoriations plus facilement guérissables en des gestes précautionneux et lents –on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de le casser tant sa subite fragilité la déstabilisait. Elle finit par se redresser pour observer un instant le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci semblait avoir pris une vingtaine d'années, ses traits étaient marqués par l'horreur vécue et la saleté s'était amoncelée dans ses cheveux et sa barbe –quand donc remontait la dernière fois où il avait pu un tant soit peu s'occuper de lui ?... Depuis quand n'était-il plus libre ? Levant fébrilement la main, Hermione écarta une mèche de cheveux tombée en travers de son visage.

-Oh, Severus… Qu'on-t-il donc fait de vous ?...

Alors, subitement, il remua et poussa un étrange et rauque grognement, la faisant sursauter. Après avoir retiré vivement ses doigts, elle se pencha à nouveau et revint délicatement caresser sa joue.

-Severus ? murmura-t-elle tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Severus, vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Severus…

C'était presque une supplique qu'elle lui lançait tout en ayant pris un ton de défi –il devait se réveiller, elle voulait qu'il se réveille ! Il remua mais resta plongé dans ce sommeil comateux. Alors qu'elle allait réitérer sa demande, Drago réapparut dans la pièce, deux gobelets en main.

-Voilà qui devrait …

Il s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant la scène : une Hermione penchée au dessus du blessé, caressant son visage avec une tendresse étonnante. De là où il était, il pouvait même percevoir les yeux légèrement embrumés de larmes nouvelles –elle-même ne s'était pas aperçue de ce détail. Ne l'entendant cependant pas poursuivre sa phrase, elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

-… faire l'affaire…

Il finit dans un murmure avant de brusquement fermer son expression de visage, ses traits se durcissant sans qu'Hermione n'en comprenne la raison. Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de s'approcher pour faire couler dans la gorge de Rogue les deux potions fabriquées en hâte.

-Il faut vite finir de faire disparaître le reste des blessures si l'on veut qu'il se remette, déclara-t-il ensuite sèchement sans même daigner tourner la tête vers la jeune femme, figée dans l'incompréhension.

Ils se remirent finalement tous deux au travail, sans jamais laisser le moindre mot leur échapper, volontairement ou malencontreusement. Une fois toutes les plaies pansées, Drago lança, d'abord, un sort qui habilla l'ancien professeur de potions puis un autre de lévitation qui lui permit ainsi de déplacer Severus et de l'amener dans l'une des chambres vides à l'étage.

Hermione attendit, seule, dans le salon, ne sachant que penser du comportement de son amant et époux. Lorsque celui-ci revint, aucun d'entre eux n'osa briser le silence instauré. Bien trop pesant cependant. Hermione resta prostrée sur son fauteuil tandis que Drago entreprit d'allumer rapidement un feu dans la cheminée avant de se positionner devant, dos à la jeune femme, toujours, mains écartées et appuyées contre le rebord, fixant les flammes qui crépitaient nerveusement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Beaucoup trop longues au goût d'Hermione qui n'osait néanmoins rien dire ni rien faire de peur que le contrôle de la situation ne lui échappe davantage. Ne poser aucune question, telle était sa devise lorsque le jeune homme se retrouvait dans ce genre d'état. De plus, elle ne pouvait omettre que le fait qu'il ait retrouvé Severus, l'avait aidé et ramené chez eux, la bouleversait. Pour ces raisons, elle était partagée entre la reconnaissance, la joie intense et la colère bouillonnante –amenée par la crainte de la découverte future de leur secret jusqu'alors si bien protégé. Une autre peur pourtant prenait également sa place, la crainte que Severus, trop affaibli par ses blessures, ne parvienne jamais à s'en remettre et ne se réveille jamais. Perdue dans ce maelström de sentiment, elle eut un léger sursaut lorsque Drago s'adressa –enfin-, à elle d'une voix absolument glaciale.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Elle le regarda. Perplexe.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait préférée plus froide qu'hésitante.

La colère fiévreuse qui animait ses pupilles la fit frémir. Pour autant, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, refusant qu'il prenne le dessus pour quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait nullement.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce que je semble avoir fait de mal ?

Cette fois l'animosité et la frustration de l'incompréhension percèrent nettement dans sa voix. Drago dévia son regard.

-Ton attitude… avec Severus…

Abasourdie, Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux qui la soulagea subitement d'un poids trop lourd. Un rire malgré tout quelque peu moqueur qui lui valut d'être fusillée par le regard d'acier du jeune homme, apparemment vexé. Elle se calma difficilement avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle posa alors délicatement ses mains sur son torse. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Drago, serais-tu… jaloux ?

-Certainement pas !

Il avait presque crié mais cela ne fit guère disparaître le sourire tendrement amusé de sa femme.

-Severus… commença-t-elle alors à expliquer, cherchant les mots convenables. Severus est devenu un excellent ami au fil des ans… Nous avons eu, après notre sortie de Poudlard, bien des occasions de discuter –certes ce n'était pas vraiment de façon aimable au début mais ça a fini par le devenir. Et nous nous sommes rapprochés... Je te l'accorde cependant, lui et Harry, c'est toujours aussi impensable ! Quoiqu'il en soit, à chaque fois qu'il part en missions –de plus en plus dangereuses, je n'ai de cesse de m'inquiéter pour lui, comme je m'inquiète pour chacun de mes proches dans ce genre de situation. Et là… cela faisait cinq mois que nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle… Je dois d'ailleurs dire que je suis assez étonnée qu'il soit encore en vie…

Elle s'arrêta, prit entre ses doigts le menton de Drago et l'obligea à la regarder bien en face.

-Mis à part ça… que veux-tu donc qu'il représente pour moi si ce n'est quelqu'un que j'estime fortement et que je ne souhaite nullement voir disparaître ? Comment peux-tu même oser songer que je puisse être attirée par quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi ?

-Dire que tu le haïssais fut une époque… grommela l'ancien Serpentard en se dégageant de la paume de la jeune fille.

-Toi aussi !

Touché.

Il ne répondit rien.

Alors, passant ses bras autour de lui, elle le serra fortement –tout en sachant qu'il devait à peine ressentir la pression de ses bras.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! La coupa-t-il durement, plus en colère contre lui que contre elle.

Collée à son torse, Hermione sourit et il le sentit.

-Je te déteste, tu sais !

Elle releva la tête, se décalant un peu de lui pour mieux le voir.

-Oui. Je sais.

Son sourire se fit alors plus joyeux et plus doux et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint l'embrasser avec délicatesse –sachant, espérant, que cela deviendrait vite plus sauvage, plus violent… plus passionné.

Lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il était toujours allongé sur la moquette du salon, mais seul. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, il vit qu'Hermione l'avait délaissé pour aller s'assoir devant la cheminée –dont elle avait sans aucun doute pris le temps de raviver le feu. Ne signalant pas son réveil, Drago l'observa un moment.

Les yeux dans le vague, les genoux emprisonnés entre ses bras, cuisses ainsi plaquées contre sa poitrine, elle avait juste revêtu une culotte mais le reste de son corps était toujours nu. Immobile, elle paraissait ne même pas respirer. Les flammes dansantes illuminaient macabrement son visage, donnant à sa peau une étrange palette de couleur qui oscillait entre sa pâleur naturelle plus vive et une teinte jaune-orangée terne par moment, lumineuse et aveuglante à d'autre instant. Ses traits étaient d'une dureté impressionnante, figés dans une expression indéchiffrable où semblait se mêler quantité impressionnante de sentiments pour une bataille qu'aucun ne gagnait. Qui plus est, le feu portait dans ses yeux caramel une étrange lueur démoniaque qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

Cependant, Drago la trouva d'une beauté indescriptible et d'une magnificence rare. Il ne put que penser que, décidément, envers et malgré tout, il avait une chance inouïe d'avoir pour lui seul une telle femme. Elle lui apportait tout. Un bonheur qu'il n'aurait auparavant jamais osé imaginer trouver, la certitude de rendre lui-même quelqu'un heureux, l'envie surtout de combler quelqu'un –aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Mais surtout, elle lui apportait la moitié de lui-même, le sentiment d'être enfin un être entier.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation, Hermione tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder également. Ses lèvres s'animèrent pour former un délicat et tendre sourire entièrement destiné au jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva et vint se placer derrière elle, contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes, leurs deux peaux nues glissant l'une contre l'autre, se mouvant adroitement pour s'imbriquer parfaitement l'un en l'autre. Encore une fois, l'impression de deux corps fait pour être associés, pour magnifiquement s'accorder, aurait frappé n'importe quel spectateur incongru. Gardant le silence, ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans cette position, sans briser le silence agréable, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement, Hermione murmura quelques mots. Faiblement, comme si elle craignait de briser leur parfaite étreinte.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?...

-Au Manoir Malefoy.

Il ne pouvait lui mentir ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose pris en compte dans leur pacte. Pour une fois, il s'y refusait. Pour une fois, il ne souhaitait absolument pas lui cacher une horreur de son camp. Pour une fois, il ne se déroberait pas et sortirait la vérité. Après tout, cela les concernait tous les deux à présent.

-Il était dans l'un des cachots les plus reculés. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, je ne pouvais pas laisser le seul être qui m'avait toujours soutenu, dans l'horreur de cette cellule… Mais jusqu'alors, j'ignorais tout de sa présence… Tout comme jamais je n'aurais cru pensable qu'il soit en réalité de ton camp…

Maladroitement, Hermione se crispa légèrement. Il fit alors lentement glisser ses doigts contre son bras droit, comme pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

-Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle néanmoins.

Ces mots, dégagés dans un souffle à peine perceptible, Drago ne les prit pas en compte, ne les releva même pas.

-Jamais au cours de mon existence je n'avais douté de sa fidélité au Lord. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que cet homme était en réalité un traître à notre camp, un… double espion en fait…

Hermione ne répondit rien cette fois. Et lorsqu'il continua, elle se demanda s'il s'adressait toujours à elle ou si ces paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à sa propre réflexion. Emprisonnée dans le bien-être de sa poigne de fer, elle ne l'interrompit guère et essaya même de respirer le moins fort possible –si elle en avait été capable elle aurait carrément arraché son cœur pour qu'il cesse de battre et ainsi laisser libre voie au simple silence de sa voix…

-Je me demande alors… Où se trouve donc la vérité… Je sais bien qu'en temps de Guerre nous ne sommes censés faire confiance à personne –ou presque. Mais quand même… Cet homme, je le connais depuis l'enfance… C'est lui que mes parents m'ont choisi comme parrain. Ils voulaient, par cet acte, que, s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit, ce soit à lui de s'occuper de moi… Lui et personne d'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils partageaient tous trois les mêmes convictions… Dès lors, je ne peux que m'interroger… Et si il était en effet arrivé quelque chose à mes parents lorsque j'étais enfant et que se soit Severus qui m'ait éduqué ? Que serai-je à l'heure actuelle ? Quelle aurait été ma vie finalement ?... Imaginons un peu qu'il m'ait élevé avec la 'pensée Dumbledorienne'… [Hermione eu un léger sourire –triste sourire cependant] sans doute aurai-je été à Serpentard mais mon comportement aurait été tout autre… Et à cet instant précis… je ne serai pas ton adversaire mais bel et bien ton époux… aux yeux de tous.

Il s'arrêta, les yeux toujours perdus dans les flammes furibondes. On aurait dit que dans ce feu défilait toute cette autre vie qui aurait pu être la sienne et en cet instant, Hermione était incapable de définir s'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu…

-Et puis, reprit-il finalement sur un ton un peu plus déridé, peut-être même aurai-je pu tolérer Potter.

Il revint alors subitement à la réalité et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, toujours dans ses bras et dont il commença à grignoter le cou tout en remontant très lentement pour atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres. Celle-ci se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase sorte malencontreusement de sa bouche.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer…

Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'à l'instant où le dernier mot s'échappait. Elle se figea instantanément mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la raideur soudaine de Drago, derrière elle. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas lui faire face car elle n'osait imaginer l'éclat de mécontentement rageur qui devait à présent illuminer ses prunelles assombries. Et elle ne bougea pas quand, subitement, les bras et jambes masculines qui l'entouraient disparurent. Elle l'entendit et le sentit tourner en rond un bon moment sans oser cependant tourner la tête pour le regarder. Finalement, il vint s'accroupir face à elle et planta un regard noir en elle. Sa voix se fit terriblement dure, glaciale, assenant chacun de ses mots tels un venin qui s'insinua directement en plein cœur de la jeune femme, le martyrisant tant et si bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire s'il battait encore.

-Comment peux-tu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que je puisse songer à subitement intégrer ton clan de merdeux qui se battent pour une cause perdue ! Te rends-tu vraiment compte que cela fait vingt-cinq ans que je vis avec cette mentalité ? Ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'avais toujours aimé les gaufres et que subitement je décidais de me mettre aux crêpes alors que je haïssais ça ! Je suis loin, mais alors vraiment, vraiment loin d'avoir le même point de vue que toi en ce qui concerne la vie et le monde. Comment oses-tu émettre l'idée que je puisse te rejoindre ? Ne me connais-tu donc pas ?

Hermione était pétrifiée. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait carrément cessé de respirer, préférant stopper tout battement de cœur plutôt que de se penser encore entière. Car, elle avait beau savoir, connaître parfaitement les opinions de Drago… elle comprit en cet instant qu'elle avait toujours espéré, un jour, le changer, le rendre meilleur, le faire venir dans son camp… Mais là, après qu'il lui eut craché sa bile bien en face, c'était comme s'il avait plongé une main dans sa poitrine, attrapé son cœur et l'avait ensuite arraché sans délicatesse aucune.

Sans donner suite à ses paroles, sans même se soucier de ce qu'elles avaient eu comme effet sur sa femme, Drago se redressa brusquement, brutalement, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée claquer quelques minutes plus tard et sut qu'il était vraiment parti, qu'il avait quitté la maison. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Prostrée devant la cheminée, elle ne fit rien lorsque les flammes faiblirent pour finalement disparaître complètement, dans un léger crépitement. Alors, le silence et le froid l'enveloppèrent entièrement. Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie. Elle ne fit même pas attention au froid qui pénétrait son épiderme, s'engouffrant lentement en elle, provoquant d'incontrôlables tremblements dont elle n'avait que faire. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait guère, elle le savait pertinemment, mais il lui apparaissait que son esprit avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Sa tête lui hurlait de se remuer, de quitter ce lieu, d'aller chercher une mission bien dangereuse qui lui permettrait de s'occuper. Néanmoins, son corps était figé dans cette position, dur comme la pierre d'une statue modelée, avec une volonté propre qui lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas bouger… Et c'était lui qui, pour le moment, gagnait la bataille.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que la journée s'était finalement écoulée et que, derrière les fenêtres, la luminosité nuageuse de la journée avait laissé place à la noirceur d'une nuit brumeuse. Ciel menaçant, recouvrant le terrain désert de leur habitation, perdue en pleine nature, entourée de forêt, de montagnes et d'animaux sauvages en tout genre. Quiconque se serait retrouvé à sa place aurait été terrifié, mais Hermione –qui déjà n'était guère impressionnable- ne se rendait même pas compte du changement du monde qui l'entourait.

A présent, son cerveau tournait au ralenti, ses pensées étaient comme gelées et parvenaient difficilement à se frayer un chemin correct. Cependant, l'incompréhension de son comportement persistait à l'angoisser. Que s'était-il donc réellement passé pour qu'elle ait une telle réaction ? Ce n'était quand même pas comme s'il s'était agi là de leur toute première dispute, loin de là. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ainsi catatonique ?... La réponse n'était pas très loin et elle finit par la trouver. Pendant quelques minutes, Drago s'était imaginé une autre vie. Il s'était vu dans son camp, auprès d'elle dans la vie comme dans la Guerre, sans cachotterie, sans crainte pour l'autre. Juste un bonheur étrange. Un bonheur qui l'avait certainement effrayé… Et elle, stupidement, elle y avait cru. Réellement. Avec certitude. Elle s'était mise à croire qu'ils pouvaient enfin être entièrement réunis. Et elle n'avait su cacher cela.

Finalement, alors que la nuit était bien avancée –chose dont elle ne s'était toujours pas aperçue bien évidemment, le sommeil eut raison d'elle et, basculant sur le côté, ses bras laissant enfin ses genoux leur échapper, elle s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce fut cependant un repos qui lui parut extrêmement court et particulièrement agité.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait changé de place. Elle ne se trouvait plus au beau milieu du salon, sur la moquette glaciale, mais dans son lit, au chaud sous ses couvertures. Le souvenir d'être montée dans sa chambre ne lui remontait pas. Se dégageant lentement des couettes qui la retenaient dans une agréable chaleur, elle se redressa, de manière à s'assoir sur le matelas, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle l'aperçut dès que ses yeux se furent adaptés au noir.

Assis sur son imposant fauteuil en cuir noir, positionné dans un coin encore plus sombre de la pièce, il l'observait sans faire le moindre geste. Cessant alors tous mouvement, Hermione ne le quitta plus des yeux, s'interrogeant sur l'attitude à adopter. Elle n'eut pas à se poser de questions trop longtemps car il se leva et vint s'assoir au bord du lit, sans briser le lien de leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre. Hermione ne bougea pas lorsqu'il replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de s'attarder sur sa joue.

-Tes lèvres étaient bleues… murmura-t-il en fixant ces dernières.

Cette phrase sembla subitement ranimer la jeune femme. Tournant la tête, elle regarda par la fenêtre. C'était une belle nuit étoilée, sans nuage et qui commençait vaguement à s'éclaircir dans le lointain.

-Depuis quand… Combien de temps… balbutia-t-elle en essayant de forcer son cerveau à réfléchir de nouveau parce que pour l'instant il était plutôt en arrêt.

-Deux journées et deux nuits… Je suis parti une journée entière et ne suis revenu que vers trois heures du matin la nuit suivante. Tu n'avais pas bougé, tu étais toujours nue dans le salon, précisément au même endroit où je t'avais quittée, sauf que tu t'étais endormie. Tu tremblais… et tes lèvres étaient bleues… !

Tout en parlant, il continuait de lui caresser lentement le visage, comme s'il enregistrait chacun de ses traits au travers son toucher.

-Tu ne t'es même pas réveillée lorsque je t'ai soulevée et amenée dans notre lit. Et depuis… tu dors. Et une autre journée, ainsi qu'une autre nuit sont passées.

Quelque peu abasourdie, Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu dormir aussi longtemps.

-Et tu…

-Je suis resté ici tout ce temps, oui.

Ressentant une soudaine bouffée de chaleur et de tendresse qui la réveilla enfin, Hermione se blottit brusquement contre lui, dans ses bras qui se refermèrent autour d'elle dans un puissant étau.  
C'est là qu'elle réalisa.

-Je suis toujours nue !

La décalant légèrement de lui, il lui jeta un regard des plus espiègles. Elle allait y réagir instinctivement lorsque quelque chose lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Elle se détacha alors de Drago et fut sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Trop vite cependant puisqu'elle vacilla, la tête lui tournant et ses jambes, trop faibles, refusant de la porter, se précipitant ainsi à la rencontre du sol. Rencontre qui fut cependant évitée grâce aux excellents réflexes de Drago qui la rattrapa à temps et la réinstalla sur le lit. Il attendit qu'elle daigne rouvrir les yeux, après avoir repris ses esprits, pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

-Tu m'as bien dit que j'avais passé deux jours ici…

-Oui… Et ?

-Donc cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas mis les pieds au quartier de l'Ordre. Et je ne suis pas censée être en mission qui plus est.

Cette situation la fit grimacer. Ils devaient tous être terriblement inquiet, jamais elle n'avait manqué d'apparaître au Square Grimmaurd, où, dans le cas contraire, Harry et d'autres étaient toujours au courant. Et connaissant son meilleur ami, il devait avoir déjà lancé des recherches dans toute l'Angleterre…

-Il va me tuer… déclara-t-elle dans un souffle en hochant la tête d'un air mécontent.

-Écoute, Hermione, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. Franchement, je préfèrerais te garder ici, au moins aujourd'hui…

-C'est tentant mais vraiment je ne peux pas me le permettre… Il faut que j'y aille. Je me dois d'aller les rassurer ! Quant à mes jambes, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes pour qu'elles se remettent des jours passés au repos. Il faut juste que j'y aille doucement…

Drago soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il ne la convaincrait pas de rester.

-Mais… poursuivit-elle alors en se rapprochant de lui et en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, tu peux peut-être m'aider, je ne suis pas sure d'être encore capable de me doucher seule…

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En un geste, il avait attrapé Hermione, un bras derrière son dos, un autre sous ses genoux, et il les emmenait tous deux en direction de la salle de bain.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il l'observait se préparer.

-Et pour Rogue ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Il y a un problème ? S'alarma instantanément la jeune fille qui s'aperçut à cet instant qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'homme qui reposait dans l'une des autres chambres.

-Non. Enfin il n'est toujours pas réveillé mais son corps semble parfaitement bien se remettre de la plupart de ses blessures.

-Alors quoi ?

-Que vas-tu leur dire à son propos ? Tu sais… à ton camp…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait en effet pas songé à cet important détail.

-Et bien… je crois tout simplement que je ne vais rien leur dire… Je ne préfère pas me permettre de le bouger, et encore moins de le faire transplaner, tant qu'il n'est pas entièrement remis et que nous sommes capables de lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Et il est bien évidemment impensable que quiconque mette les pieds dans cette maison ! Donc… j'opte pour l'option de ne pas en parler, tout simplement… pour le moment… J'aviserai plus tard.

Drago hocha la tête, ne commenta pas.

-Mais… Et toi au fait ? S'affola-t-elle subitement.

Il la regarda sans comprendre

-Quoi moi ?

-Ne vas-tu pas avoir des ennuis pour l'avoir sorti de là où il était ?

Le jeune homme afficha un rictus moqueur. Ce qui ne supprima pourtant pas la crainte que ressentait Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi. J'ai grandi dans ce manoir, je le connais comme ma poche et je peux t'assurer que personne ne m'a vu le sortir de là. Et qui plus est, sois sure que personne n'osera m'accuser de quoique ce soit !

Hermione resta sceptique mais, ayant hâte d'aller rassurer ses amis, elle ne prit pas plus le temps de discuter.

. . .

«**Mercredi 6 Octobre 2oo5, 16h42**.

_Nous avons été découverts un jour. Peu de temps après notre emménagement dans cette maison. La Peur de ma Vie !_

_Par un Mangemort._

_Il était parvenu à suivre Drago, nous en ignorons toujours la raison. Nous étions en plein… 'câlins' lorsqu'il est entré, nous prenant complètement par surprise. Cependant, il fut sans doute encore plus stupéfait que nous, sous le choc il eut autant de mal à reprendre ses esprit._

_Par bonheur, il était seul. Après un court duel entre les deux hommes, il s'est retrouvé désarmé, ligoté, dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit contre nous. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour le faire parler. Il avait été envoyé par Lucius Malefoy qui ne supportait pas que son fils parte chaque soir pour un endroit inconnu de tous. Mais il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que Drago Malefoy, futur bras droit de Lord Voldemort, entretienne une relation avec une sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter…_

_Durant plusieurs jours nous l'avons gardé captif dans notre maison, ignorant que faire de lui. Après de multiples discussions, il nous est apparu deux solutions : soit nous lui enlevions tous souvenirs et le renvoyions ainsi chez les Mangemorts, soit nous le tuions. Drago voulait la première, moi la deuxième… Finalement nous lui avons effacé la mémoire pour les jours précédents et sa découverte et il mourrait, deux jours après sa libération, de la main de Malefoy père pour n'avoir rien trouvé…_

_Après ça, nous avons créé de nouvelles protections et nous avons été de plus en plus discrets, faisant de plus en plus attention dès que nous rentrions chez nous._

_Je crois que j'ai fini par être quelque peu parano._ »

_

* * *

_

**Et valà :)**

**Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ? permettez-moi dans doutez :p hihihi**

**En tout cas, moi j'ai aimé ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous x)_**

**Bon en tout cas, si on ne se revoit pas avant je vous souhaites un très jOyeux Noël ! -& une Bonne Année pendant qu'on y est ;)**

**Faites bien la fête, ne buvez pas trop :p**

**-pensez à la p'tite review qui fait toujours plaisir ;)-**

**Bisous bisOus !**

**!Bloody-Dirk!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte et j'ai encore moins abandonné cette fiction ! Cela dit je m'excuse du long retard dont je me suis rendue coupable... J'ai quelques excuses mais je ne vais pas vous les sortir, me contentant d'un désolé.**

**Cela dit, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : cette fiction est entièrement écrite ! Et en fait, elle n'est pas très longue puisqu'il y a donc ce chapitre 8 puis le 9, le 1o & enfin l'épilogue. Donc, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue, sachez dès à présent que je compte bien poster un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours et non pas un par semaine ce qui fait qu'en gros ce week end vous devriez l'avoir en entière. **

**J'espère que tout cela vous convient -je suppose que oui quand même x)_**

**Et sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 8 !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

« **Jeudi 7 Octobre 2oo5, 5h36**

_Je garderais toujours à l'esprit ce jour où il a laissé son imagination vagabonder pour se voir élevé par Severus et mener ainsi une toute autre vie. Une vie auprès de moi, au vu de tous. Une vie où le mensonge n'aurait pas sa place et où nous combattrions, côte à côte, les forces du Mal. C'était une image bien trop belle et je me suis laissée emporter… Mais après tout, qui pourrait me reprocher de vouloir mon époux en tant qu'allié et non pas en tant qu'ennemi ! Parce que oui, si je pouvais formuler un souhait auprès d'un génie de conte de fée il est évident que ce serait cela. Plus que tout au monde, j'aimerais voir Drago à l'Ordre, considérant Lord Voldemort comme l'homme à abattre et non pas comme le futur maître du monde._

_Ne vous méprenez cependant pas, j'aime Drago même si nous ne sommes pas du même camp ! Seulement il est vrai que si je pouvais l'avoir à mes côtés… l'aimer au grand jour… Que pourrai-je demander de plus ?_

_._

_Mais ce qui reste vraiment difficile, ce qui me fait terriblement souffrir c'est d'être sans cesse obligée de mentir à Harry, Ron, même à Ginny qui a montré, lors de ma… grossesse, que notre amitié était toujours aussi solide qu'à l'époque de Poudlard._

_Malgré les années qui ont passé, je crois qu'il y a toujours eu, et qu'il y aura toujours, une part de moi –j'ignore jusqu'à quel point elle est importante, qui a l'infini regret de vivre chaque jour dans un mensonge parfaitement créé. Mes amis ont en moi une confiance aveugle… s'ils apprenaient la triste vérité, en serait-il toujours ainsi ? Je doute avoir un jour la réponse. Ou du moins j'espère ne jamais en avoir la réponse puisque cela signifierait que mes agissements hors de l'Ordre auraient été découverts… Et ma vie avec Drago. Cette existence que je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner. Je tiens trop à lui. Mon corps tout entier, mon esprit même, ne tendent qu'à être réunis à cet homme. Sans lui, ma vie, ma survie, n'aurait malheureusement plus de sens._ »

. . .

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione put constater que ce à quoi elle s'attendait était bien proche de la réalité. En effet, dans la maison régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Ça courait dans tous les sens, ça se hélait avec forces et fracas. Bref c'était le branle-bas de combat dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et tout ça pour elle. A son humble avis, ils en faisaient même beaucoup trop. Mais voilà, elle était l'une des personnes les plus importantes aux yeux de tous mais plus particulièrement aux yeux d'Harry Potter dont l'avis comptait plus que n'importe quel autre. Et si lui craignait pour la vie de sa meilleure amie, alors tous devaient s'en inquiéter et elle devait devenir leur priorité –aussi déraisonnable que cela pouvait paraître mais de toute façon personne n'osait rien dire, la colère d'Harry était plutôt crainte.

A son entrée, Hermione passa inaperçue tant les membres s'activaient. Puis elle tomba sur Lavande. Cette dernière poussa un tel cri d'hystérie que tout le monde cessa immédiatement toutes activités, tous mouvements.

-Hermione ! Tu es là ! Merlin, tu es là ! Vivante, entière !

Telle une tornade, elle fonça droit sur Hermione et celle-ci se retrouva prisonnière dans un tourbillon de larmes de soulagement et de paroles brouillonnes sans aucun sens –où du moins, elle avait dû mal à le saisir tant Lavande parlait vite. Elle fut finalement relâchée mais cela ne signifia pas pour autant qu'elle était tranquille. Bien au contraire, une nouvelle excitation, bien plus enthousiaste, pris possession des membres de l'Ordre et tous sans exception se pressèrent autour d'elle. Commença la ronde des embrassades et elle ne douta pas de passer dans les bras de chaque personne présente –tant et si bien qu'elle regretta finalement de ne pas être restée au fond de son lit, collée à l'unique torse de Drago. Elle enfouit cependant cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit, refusant que quiconque ne la capte –on était jamais trop prudent. Soudain, elle croisa le regard d'émeraude, anxieux bien que soulagé, d'Harry. Instantanément, instinctivement, tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-Hermione… Bon sang, mais où étais-tu passée ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il l'attrapait et la plaquait contre lui, l'enserra fermement dans une étreinte qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce et apprécia bien plus que toutes celles qui lui avaient précédé.

-Tu as toujours été du genre excessif… murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du brun, amusée malgré tout par la situation.

-Tu sais très bien qu'avec la Guerre je ne peux me permettre de me ficher de l'absence prolongée de quelqu'un… Et plus particulièrement de certaines personnes, dont tu fais partie si cela t'étais sorti de la tête.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave !

-Alors quoi ?

Il la lâcha enfin et elle lui lança un sourire empreint de douceur –un de ceux qui n'apparaissaient que très rarement sur ses traits. Ils remarquèrent alors seulement qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le couloir d'entrée. Enfin, presque. Dans l'ombre de la porte menant à la cuisine se tenait Ginny, mal à l'aise mais ne cachant nullement son soulagement. D'un regard et d'un demi-sourire, Hermione lui permit d'approcher et l'autorisa même –toujours sans prononcer un mot- à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais… soupira la rouquine en la relâchant.

-J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Et j'en suis une nouvelle fois désolée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé enfin ? S'impatienta Harry.

-Vous n'allez pas en revenir… Mais j'ai… dormi.

Les deux Potter ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ahuris.

-Tu as… quoi ?

-Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, Harry. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai dormi pendant près de deux jours et deux nuits. C'est dingue mais c'est la stricte vérité.

« Du moins pour une fois ça s'en rapproche complètement » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.  
Harry esquissa un sourire amusé et fit alors glisser son regard des yeux de la brune au ventre de celle-ci.

-En même temps, peut-être es-tu fatiguée pour deux…

Hermione grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel.

-A dire vrai, je préfère ne même pas y penser…

-Vas-tu en parler aux autres ? questionna Ginny prudemment.

-Possible, soupira Hermione en haussant les épaules, de toute façon, la rumeur se propagera rapidement et je n'aurais plus qu'à confirmer…

-T'inquiètes pas, la rassura Harry, tout se passera bien.

-Pour être franche je me fiche de ce que les gens penseront. Tant que l'on ne m'interdit pas de mission ou que l'on ne tente pas de me séquestrer ici…

-Ça devrait pouvoir se gérer, fais juste attention à ma mère…

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur en imaginant Molly Weasley tenter désespérément de s'occuper d'Hermione et de sa grossesse sans pour autant y parvenir.

. . .

Ce devait être une mission facile. On leur avait juste demandé de récupérer un scientifique moldu et de l'amener dans un lieu sur qu'eux seuls connaîtraient en temps venu. Rien de bien compliqué. Une simple mission de récupération… Dans le monde moldu, loin de l'Angleterre…

C'est avec ce genre de pensées que tentait de se rassurer Keira Schlacks.

Keira accompagnait Bill Weasley et Alastor Maugrey dans la mission consistant à retrouver tous les scientifiques moldus pouvant venir en aide aux Mangemort et plus précisément à Lord Voldemort.  
Keira n'était pas vraiment nouvelle à l'Ordre. Elle en faisait partie depuis trois ans déjà et avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Cependant, elle faisait partie de ceux qui se méfiaient de toutes les situations et presque même de toutes les personnes nouvellement rencontrées. Elle vivait en ne doutant absolument pas qu'un problème pouvait subvenir à n'importe quel moment. Aux yeux de la plupart de ses camarades, elle passait pour quelqu'un de peureux, néanmoins elle ne se tenait pas aux côtés de deux des membres les plus importants pour une mission particulièrement secrète par pur hasard. Elle avait été choisie. Choisie parce qu'elle était –dans une telle époque- une personne de confiance, qu'elle possédait une dextérité rare en terme de combat et qu'elle savait analyser les situations imprévues très rapidement. Bien sur, tout cela ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir l'estomac noué par la crainte et par un mauvais pressentiment.

Soufflant un bon coup et reléguant ces pensées au second rang, elle rabattit la capuche de son pull purement moldu sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du campus d'Harvard, rejoignant ainsi Bill et Alastor. Ils ne passèrent guère inaperçus parmi les moldus mais les étudiants détournaient cependant vite la tête, ce ne devait pas être les premières personnes étranges qu'ils rencontraient et, en période d'examens, ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations.

Les trois sorciers parcoururent rapidement différents bâtiments –auxquels Keira ne prêta qu'une vague attention, et parvinrent finalement à celui qui les intéressait : le bâtiment des sciences. Bill les mena alors jusqu'à une salle où un cours semblait toucher à sa fin. Ils attendirent au fond de la pièce que tous les étudiants soient sortis –ne se souciant guère des regards intrigués qu'on pouvait leur lancer.

-Professeur McGlennard ? lança Bill à l'homme, à présent seul, qui rangeait sans se presser toutes les affaires éparpillées sur son bureau.

L'interpellé releva la tête à leur encontre. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils, l'air suspicieux, analysant cette simple apparition en un danger probable mais encore trop inconnu. Cependant, il leur adressa quand même un sourire poli, bien que forcé et de fait étrangement crispé.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? questionna-t-il.

-Nous sommes navrés de venir vous importuner ainsi, entama Bill d'un ton calme mais sec, mais nous avons besoin de vous emmener afin de vous mettre en sécurité.

Direct. Pas le temps de passer par quatre chemins, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de cacher les faits, la vérité, bien que légèrement voilée, était leur meilleure arme.

-Je vous demande pardon ? finit-il par balbutier, complètement ahuri et fortement sceptique. Vous devez me… me quoi ? me protéger ?

-Il serait bien trop long et complexe de tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails, c'est pourquoi il va vous falloir nous faire confiance, aussi difficile que cela soit. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que vos travaux scientifiques sur le paranormal ont attirés, sur vous, l'attention de mauvaises personnes, malsaines… Si nous ne vous aidons pas, ces personnes en question ne tarderont pas à entrer en contact avec vous. A partir de cet instant, soit vous coopérez et réalisez absolument tout ce qu'elles vous demanderont sans poser aucune question, soit vous mourrez –après avoir été torturé, cela va sans dire. La situation n'est guère plus compliquée que cela pour vous. Maintenant que ceci est dit, sachez que nous, nous vous offrons une troisième possibilité : vous nous laissez vous mettre en sécurité, vous et votre famille, loin d'ici, dans un endroit sur, jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme.

Dépassé, hébété, le moldu triturait nerveusement le col de sa chemise, ayant apparemment quelques difficultés à respirer comme il se devait. Il semblait attendre désespérément un rire quelconque qui lui permettrait de saisir que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague réalisée par ses étudiants. Mais rien ne vint. Et les trois étrangers le fixaient toujours d'un air dur, sévère, pressé surtout et craintif également. Pas du tout de manière à le rassurer à l'évidence. Puis, doucement, comme s'il tenait à ne pas se faire remarquer –ce qui était en soi stupide puisqu'ils lui faisaient face, le vieil homme commença à reculer vers la petite porte à gauche de l'estrade. C'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme de grande taille vêtu d'une longue cape noire, Macnair Walden. Son regard mauvais se posa sur le professeur avant de dévier légèrement vers les trois membres de l'Ordre. Instantanément, d'un mouvement vif et parfaitement coordonné ces derniers sortirent leurs baguettes, les dirigeant vers le nouveau venu. Mais derrière eux, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés claqua et ils se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir entrer deux autres Mangemorts, Amycus Carrow et Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Tiens donc, déclara Amycus avec un sourire sadique, voyez qui nous avons là… Intéressant… Alors je vais dès à présent vous proposer un… deal. Vous nous laissez nous occuper du scientifique et vous pouvez partir tranquillement. Que pensez-vous de cette proposition, intéressante, non ?

- Intéressante, certes, répondit Maugrey froidement, mais ce n'est nullement notre intention de vous laisser partir avec lui !

- C'est dommage parce que… cela va nous obliger à vous tuer…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un jet lumineux, lancé par Rodolphus, fut dirigé sur Bill. Ce dernier le para immédiatement et le combat s'engagea entre lui et son attaquant tandis qu'Amycus se tournait vers Maugrey et que Keira se retrouvait face à Macnair. Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse telle que le pauvre scientifique moldu avait bien du mal à comprendre qui avait le dessus sur qui et il finit par se sauver par la porte, désormais libre. Malheureusement pour lui, et pour les trois membres de l'Ordre, un quatrième Mangemort attendait dans le couloir. Il attrapa le professeur et transplana sans plus se soucier de ses compagnons.

Soudain, alors que Keira venait de blesser son adversaire, elle aperçut Bill s'écrouler. Dans un rire particulièrement glacial, Lestrange transplana, rapidement imité par les deux autres Mangemorts. La jeune femme se précipita vers le rouquin, toujours au sol. Un nœud lui noua douloureusement la gorge quand elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop tard pour tenter de le sauver. Il était déjà mort lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Alors qu'un rideau de larmes envahissait ses yeux, la main de Maugrey se posa sur son épaule.

- Allez petite, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne, il faut rentrer.

Il attrapa la main du fils Weasley et transplana, suivi par Keira. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle dut s'arrêter et prit appui contre l'un des murs avant de s'effondrer. Elle et Bill s'entendaient extrêmement bien, il l'avait aidée à s'endurcir lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'Ordre et elle l'avait toujours fortement apprécié, ainsi que Fleur, la femme du jeune homme. Songer à la blonde, qu'elle connaissait depuis ses études à Beauxbâtons, n'amenuisa pas son chagrin qui, au contraire s'amplifia. Devant elle, Maugrey déposait le corps sans vie de Bill. Ce furent les pleurs de Keira qui alertèrent les quelques personnes présentes dans la cuisine. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit alors précipitamment. Apercevant son fils, Molly se mit à crier de désespoir et accourut près de lui avant de laisser les larmes inonder son visage. Une minute plus tard, ce fut Fleur qui s'effondrait à l'entrée du salon, inconsolable.

En haut des marches, Hermione assista à ce spectacle de désolation. Un nouveau coup dur pour la famille Weasley et leurs proches. Aucune larme ne vint pourtant mouiller les joues de la jeune femme. Elle observa le corps inerte de cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, elle vit ses frères et sa sœur pleurer tout leur soûl, incapables de se remettre de cette nouvelle perte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur, certes elle n'avait jamais aimé la Française mais ne pouvait qu'être triste et désolée pour elle.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, grands nombres de sorciers, rapidement au courant de la nouvelle, vinrent présenter leurs condoléances et voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour aider la famille Weasley. Hermione écouta Maugrey expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Puis, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans cette ambiance morbide –Molly refusant de lâcher le corps de son fils, elle finit par s'éclipser sans un mot, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry comprendrait. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Hermione ne supportait pas d'assister à d'autres disparitions de ce genre, il était rare de la voir aux funérailles de personnes décédées, même si celle-ci avait été proche d'elle. Elle se contentait d'aller déposer des fleurs sur leurs tombes un ou deux jours après la cérémonie.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa maison, une douce chaleur se propageait déjà dans toutes les pièces, signe que Drago était présent et qu'il avait allumé le chauffage et fait un feu de cheminée dans le salon. Hermione se dirigea directement dans cette pièce, deux portes plus loin. Il était bien là, assis sur l'un des imposants fauteuils, un livre ouvert entre les mains, apparemment passionné par sa lecture. Il releva cependant la tête dès qu'elle apparut au pas de la porte et lui adressa un sourire, légèrement taquin sur les bords. Refermant son bouquin et le laissant sur le cuir, il s'approcha vivement d'elle. Alors qu'il entreprenait de lui déposer de multiples baisers dans le cou, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas tant elle restait figée, froide. Il la relâcha. Se détachant complètement de lui, Hermione retira son manteau qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, et alla se placer au bord du feu, le laissant la réchauffer avec un plaisir malheureux.

- Qui ?... demanda Drago, l'air légèrement compatissant, ayant parfaitement comprit ce qui se passait.

- Bill Weasley, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Il n'ajouta rien. Qu'avait-il à rajouter alors que c'était les siens qui avaient causé cette perte difficile pour la jeune femme. Lui dire qu'il était désolé aurait parfaitement pu passer pour de l'hypocrisie même si, quelque part, il l'était vraiment. Pour elle surtout. Il la savait affectée par les décès de ses proches, d'une façon bien différente que lui percevait les morts de ses soi-disant amis, mais qu'elle le cachait du mieux possible. Durant de longues minutes, le silence pesa dans la pièce qui sembla se refroidir malgré la chaleur que dégageaient les flammes dans l'antre devant laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Puis, finalement, cette dernière se retourna vers Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle de telle sorte qu'il lui avait attrapé la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Comment va Severus ?

- Je vais bien, déclara alors une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les deux amants se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à un Severus Rogue encore faible, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, la pâleur de son visage étant toujours importante, néanmoins il semblait être en capacité de marcher et il les fixait d'un regard empli de questions. Étonnement, Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait sa baguette au bout de son bras ballant et que celle-ci était clairement dirigée vers eux –bien évidemment, ni elle, ni Drago n'avait la sienne, celle de la jeune femme étant restée dans son manteau. D'un geste difficile, il leur fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé, et il prit place, face à eux, sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Hermione… soupira-t-il, une pointe de déception perçant nettement dans sa voix avant de reprendre d'un ton bien plus désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je te supplie de me dire que tu n'es pas agent double pour le compte de Voldemort…

- Non ! Bien sur que non !

La voix d'Hermione claqua dans l'air. Elle paraissait si outrée par une telle supposition qu'il ne put que la croire sur parole. Il connaissait trop bien la jeune fille pour continuer de douter d'elle.

- Alors, Drago…

- Non… soupira ce dernier en baissant les yeux devant celui qu'il avait si souvent considéré comme son mentor. Je suis bel et bien un Mangemort… Je ne suis pas non plus agent double.

Rogue les contempla longuement, silencieusement, clairement abasourdi et perdu.

- Alors… ? Expliquez moi donc ce que signifie tout ça. Cette maison, ces mains entremêlées…

Dès qu'il eut signalé ce détail, Hermione se sentit obligée de récupérer sa main, la plaquant, avec l'autre, sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise à présent. Face à cette attitude, Drago eut un pincement au cœur mais respecta le désir de la jeune fille de mettre certaines limites.

- Eh bien… finit-elle par expliquer d'une voix teintée d'appréhension, se sentant subitement redevenue la jeune adolescente face à son professeur de potion intimidant, je sais que cela va te paraître complètement dingue mais… il se trouve que Drago et moi sommes ensembles… Nous sommes même… mariés en fait… Et… nous vivons ici depuis la fin de nos années d'études à Poudlard.

Severus était visiblement estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy mariés.

- C'est donc pour ça, élucida-t-il soudainement, que tu t'éclipses chaque soir –loin s'en faut, et que tu as toujours refusé d'avoir une chambre au Square Grimmaurd...

Hermione hocha la tête.

- En effet cela me paraît complètement dingue. Incompréhensible même. C'est… Comment avez-vous pu… Aussi longtemps… Ce doit être un tel secret… Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, vous n'êtes même pas du même camp, vous n'avez même pas le même point de vue sur la Guerre qui régit nos vies…

- A vrai dire, reprit Hermione, on ne se pose même plus la question à présent. Quand on est ici, dans cette maison… La Guerre est… disons un sujet tabou. Nous n'en parlons pas, ne laissons aucun élément passer dans l'esprit de l'autre… Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile je te l'accorde bien et nous ne nous sentons pas toujours à l'aise vis-à-vis du mensonge que crée cette sorte de double vie mais… On a bien essayé de se séparer…

- C'est impossible, poursuivit Drago en la coupant et en osant affronter directement le regard de son ancien professeur. Il nous est impossible de nous séparer, nous sommes tellement… trop accros l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'Hermione est loin c'est un vide qui se crée en moi.

- Idem en ce qui me concerne.

- Nous ne pouvons exister l'un sans l'autre… Le besoin que l'on a de l'autre est incontrôlable, violent et…

- Destructeur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione n'avait pas tort songea Drago. Ils se détruisaient à force de désir l'un envers l'autre, les mensonges que leur vie créée bouleversaient leur équilibre psychologique puisqu'il ne pouvait entièrement être dans leur camp. Rogue les observa et sentit le lien étroit et étrange qui les liait. Même à force de sermons, il savait déjà qu'il lui serait impossible de les forcer à se séparer. La lueur qui trônait dans leurs yeux signifiait clairement l'amour aveugle qu'ils se portaient –et il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient même pas conscients de cet amour dans sa globalité et, qui plus est, il ne doutait pas qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore jamais mit ce mot là sur leurs sentiments. L'homme soupira et abaissa sa baguette.

- C'est de la pure folie…

- Nous ne cessons de nous le dire, souffla Hermione tout en récupérant la main de son amant. Mais si nous avions pu nous séparer, je pense que cela serait fait déjà depuis un bon moment…

- Je veux bien croire oui… Mais après tout… peut-être vos âmes se sont-elles liées…

- Quoi, tu veux dire cette histoire bidon des âmes sœurs à faire pleurer dans les chaumières ? s'exclama Hermione, sans pouvoir contrôler son dégoût face à ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme des futilités, se remémorant parfaitement le nombre de fois où, à l'époque de Poudlard, elle avait pu entendre des filles déclarer que leur petit ami était leur âme sœur pour, quelques mois plus tard, voir leur relation stopper net.

- C'est un peu plus complexe que cela mais le principe de base est le même, si j'puis dire… Les âmes sœurs peuvent tout autant concerner des amitiés que des relations amoureuses. Ainsi, Hermione, on peut dire que toi et Harry êtes des âmes sœurs tant votre relation est importante et forte, inaccessible aux yeux des autres. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes attirés sexuellement et amoureusement l'un par l'autre.

A ces mots, Hermione sentit les doigts de son compagnon lui enserrer fermement la main –le verbe broyer aurait presque put mieux convenir, et elle retint une grimace, ne comprenant guère ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Drago et toi, reprit Severus, il y a cette autre attirance. Mais s'il ne s'était agit que d'une simple relation sexuelle et amoureuse, vous auriez pu, du fait de vos différences trop importantes, vous séparer après un bon moment passé ensemble… Cependant, il me paraît évident que ce qui vous lie est bien plus fort qu'une simple histoire, de ces histoires que l'on rencontre tous les jours tel que, par exemple, celle qu'entretiennent Harry et Ginny. Je ne dis pas par là qu'elle est moins forte, ils s'aiment réellement et finiront certainement leurs jours ensemble, mais vous… vos âmes ont dû, à un moment donné, se lier, littéralement parlant, lors d'un instant de sexe tout simplement par exemple, ce qui fait qu'il vous est impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Les deux concernés étaient stupéfaits. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé à une telle histoire pour expliquer leur relation, jamais même ils n'avaient entendu parler de cela. Mais, à l'un comme à l'autre, une telle explication était satisfaisante. Après tout, c'était un peu ce qu'ils ressentaient : cette impression d'être physiquement liés, cette sensation de vide intérieur lorsqu'ils étaient séparés trop longuement… Tandis que cette idée d'âmes liées s'insinuait dans leurs esprits, ils eurent le sentiment de tenir encore plus à l'autre.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

- Est-ce que… tu pourras garder le silence ?... Ne rien dire à personne de notre histoire…

Sa voix tremblait et son regard était implorant. Rogue n'avait jamais imaginé voir une telle image d'Hermione mais, quoiqu'il en soit, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il avait, de toute façon, déjà pris sa décision.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Un peu court, comme d'hab'. Pas vraiment d'action, comme d'hab'... x)**

**Pour être franche avec vous, je ne suis, jusqu'à présent, pas vraiment satisfaite de cette fiction. J'aurais pu faire des chapitres plus longs, mieux écrire les explications etc etc mais bon, maintenant... C'est fait... Mais par contre à partir du 9 et plus encore le 1o et l'épilogue... j'aime assez ce que j'ai fait :) -bien que vous vous risquez d'avoir des envies de meurtres sur ma personne... mais je n'en dis pas plus ! x)  
**

**Pour ce chapitre, veuillez excuser les fautes, j'vous avouerais clairement ne pas prendre le temps de relire mais je suis censée aller en cours dans pas très longtemps et je dois encore me préparer MAIS je ne voulais pas partir avant de vous avoir mis ce chapitre que vous attendez certainement ! Donc, si j'ai l'courage x), je relirais 'tet ce soir... :)**

**Bisous bisous**

**!bloody-dirk!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bijour Bijour !**

**Voilà qui est beaucoup plus rapide que ce que je faisais avant x). Voilà donc déjà le chapitre 9 qui, j'espère vous plaira tout autant :)_**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, cela est encourageant & toujours fort plaisant !**

**Bonne LecTur' !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9**

« **Samedi 9 Octobre 2oo5**

_Je ne peux plus me mentir. La vérité est là, existe depuis longtemps maintenant. Je refusais tant de la voir en face. Il me faut pourtant ouvrir les yeux et bien me l'avouer. _

_Drago, je t'aime._

_J'aimerais, un jour, être capable de dire à Drago à quel point je l'aime… C'est si fort, si vrai… Alors pourquoi ces mots ne sortent-ils pas de ma bouche ? Est-ce si dur d'avouer de tels sentiments ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur ?..._

_Un jour._

_Un jour, je te le dirais. »_

. . .

**Mai 2oo5.**

Allongée sur son lit, un drap fin enveloppant son corps, Hermione peinait à trouver le sommeil. Pour la énième fois, elle se retourna et, se plaçant sur son côté droit, observa le jour se coucher par la fenêtre. Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée, avait particulièrement chaud, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise avec cette sueur incessante qui lui donnait la peau moite. Elle aurait donné beaucoup afin de parvenir à se lever pour aller prendre un bain, ou même une rapide douche d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, elle se sentait encore trop faible. Des jours qu'elle était bloquée dans son lit, s'étant vue obligée de se contenter d'une lettre –même une bonne dizaine plus précisément, pour tenir Harry au courant et le rassurer –qu'il n'engage pas des recherches abusives. Bien évidemment, fidèle à lui-même, son meilleur ami avait tenu à venir, mais Hermione le lui en avait fortement empêché, de toute manière, tant qu'elle ne déclenchait pas le signal, il restait dans l'incapacité de la trouver.

Après quelques minutes à laisser ses pensées gigoter dans tous les sens dans sa tête, elle fut alertée du retour de Drago par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme, puis par les bruits de pas qui firent grincer les lattes du plancher dans le couloir et enfin par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit. Un court instant plus tard, Drago s'allongeait sur le lit et se collait contre le dos d'Hermione. Passant son bras gauche autour d'elle de manière à entourer le ventre désormais imposant, il se mit à le caresser tendrement. Si Hermione ne supportait plus cette protubérance qui, à ses yeux, la faisait ressembler à une véritable baleine, Drago ne se lassait pas de l'observer, de la toucher, trouvant cela étrangement magnifique. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, il était devenu plus calme, plus tendre, préférant mettre de côté sa part de lui la plus violente pour prendre réellement soin d'elle et de l'être qu'elle portait.

De son côté, Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette légère étreinte, se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de son mari, profitant de sa présence. Depuis qu'elle était clouée au lit, l'absence de Drago lui était insupportable. Dès qu'il devait partir et la laisser seule son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, lui faisant terriblement mal, l'empêchant parfois même de respirer calmement. Elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle, c'en était maladif.

- S'il te plaît… murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, ne pars plus… Reste là. Avec moi. Avec nous… Ne me laisse plus seule…

- Hermione… soupira Drago en raffermissant un peu plus son étreinte et en lui déposant quelques baisers dans le cou. N'en a-t-on pas déjà parlé ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne plus aller là-bas…

- Il n'empêche que ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Si moi je ne peux plus participer aux activités de l'Ordre, tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'aider les Mangemorts ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu étais enceint !

Cette dernière réplique fit rire Drago. Un rire léger, presque réellement joyeux, l'animant étrangement, le faisant paraître sensiblement insouciant, ce que personne au monde n'aurait pu imaginer, pas même Hermione qui en était toujours aussi surprise. Huit mois qu'elle était enceinte, huit mois que le comportement de Drago changeait en sa présence. Plus affectueux, plus apaisé, c'était comme si un élan paternel, protecteur, sincère le tiraillait de l'intérieur, l'obligeant à mettre de côté la grande part d'ombre qui le caractérisait si bien. Et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, Hermione aimait bien plus ce Drago là même si, évidemment, elle avait tant été attirée par sa violence, sa noirceur… Il avait été son fruit défendu d'un paradis interdit, il était à la fois la tentation et le tentateur, le piège de sa volonté vacillante. Et maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant, elle avait l'impression, plus encore, de lui être complètement destinée. Elle était à lui, ne voulait que lui, il lui était nécessaire pour sa survie. La voix de Drago au creux de son oreille la ramena à la réalité.

- On sait bien toi comme moi, reprit Drago en cessant de rire mais en étant toujours amusé, que, d'une, être enceint risque d'être particulièrement difficile sachant que je suis un homme. Et de deux, je ne suis pas convaincu de leur faire accepter le fait que je veuille rester hors service quelques temps pour la simple et bonne raison que ma femme, née moldue, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, ennemie directe, attend mon enfant…

Hermione grommela quelque chose, mécontente, telle une gamine capricieuse et Drago attaqua alors à nouveau son cou, essayant de la dérider quelque peu. Ce fut un échec complet cependant car, brusquement, la jeune femme éclata en sanglot. Cessant tous baisers, il caressa ses joues, balayant ses larmes d'un revers de doigt. Il avait l'habitude de ces sautes d'humeur. Les hormones, expliquait-elle toujours… Et si lui avait toujours détesté voir quelqu'un pleurer, il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione supportait encore moins que lui de se retrouver dans un tel état. Elle se sentait tellement faible, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, il n'en rajouterait donc pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'en avait, de toute façon, pas le cœur. Certes, auparavant il n'aurait pas apprécié de la voir pleurer ainsi et ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer, mais à présent, la situation avait changé. Il détestait la voir ainsi car il avait mal pour elle, avec elle…

- Je n'en peux plus Drago, finit-elle par murmurer entre deux sanglots avant de poursuivre en détachant chaque syllabe de chaque mot, les abattant durement comme si elle martelait un marteau sur un clou. Je me sens tellement inutile… Je ne sers vraiment plus à rien du tout ! Je déteste être forcée de rester au fond de ce foutu lit ! Je ne devrais tout simplement pas être là mais plus aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et tous les autres, non pas allongée ici à ne strictement rien faire du tout ! Tu sais quoi, je commence même à détester cette maison. Notre maison ! Et puis toi… Oui toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait un enfant, pourquoi ? C'était une idée des plus stupides ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Jamais ! Je ne voulais pas être mère, ce n'est pas moi ça, je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour être mère, vraiment pas du tout ! Je suis faite pour me battre, pour mettre fin à la Guerre et au règne de Voldemort, pour torturer si nécessaire mais je ne suis pas faite pour élever un môme !... Je me dégoûte moi-même avec ce ventre gigantesque, cette poitrine énorme, tous ces kilos en trop… Je ne suis plus bonne à rien… Et… Et je crois que je deviens folle ici…

Délicatement, Drago fit tourner la jeune femme afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. D'instinct, Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre lui –du moins autant que le lui permettait son ventre, bloquant sa tête entre son torse et le matelas. Tendrement, Drago fit glisser ses doigts dans le dos d'Hermione, attendant, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, qu'elle daigne enfin reprendre ses esprits et se calmer. Ce fut long, il fut patient –nouvelle qualité qui avait commencé à prendre forme en lui en même temps que le déroulement de la grossesse de sa femme devenait plus complexe à gérer. Entre crises de larmes, caprices en tous genres, colères, mal être et autres, Drago avait bien cru que jamais il ne s'en sortirait entier. Pourtant, il était resté. Il aurait très bien pu partir, l'abandonner, il savait pertinemment qu'être père ce n'était pas non plus fait pour lui. Mais il était resté. Le lien qui les unissait était déjà fort mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'était renforcé plus encore depuis que cet enfant était entré dans leur vie –où du moins apparu dans le ventre d'Hermione. Alors, Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser seule, les laisser seuls, ça lui était impossible, inconcevable. Le sens de sa vie, c'était elle. Quoiqu'il en dise, il n'était pas auprès d'elle juste pour le plaisir du sexe et de danger que représentait une telle situation. C'était bien plus que ça. Il le savait mais ne chercherait pourtant pas à mettre de mots dessus, même des années plus tard, il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Finalement, Hermione releva la tête pour planter un regard dur dans le sien, attendri. Un instant plus tard, elle se redressait afin de s'asseoir –elle eut besoin de l'aide de Drago pour cela, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation avant de poser sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, le caressant à nouveau. Il entendait nettement les battements un peu trop rapides du cœur d'Hermione et perçut légèrement l'enfant bouger, il donna même un coup à l'exact endroit où il avait posé son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de l'amuser. Il finit par se redresser pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la mère dont les yeux rouges ne pouvaient que prouver l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait même si elle venait le nier. D'un geste lent, il passa ses doigts sur sa joue rougie, fit glisser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille pour dévier sur son cou et revenir à sa joue jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il y déposa alors un léger baiser avant de lui sourire.

- Je confirme, tu deviens folle, tant et si bien que tu en viens à dire tout et n'importe quoi… Je comprends cependant que tu sois mal à devoir rester ici, à ne pas pouvoir te battre, ni même être auprès de tes amis. Mais je t'ai déjà proposé une alternative me semble-t-il…

- Si j'acceptais d'aller auprès d'eux tu ne seras pas à mes côtés lors de l'accouchement et je veux que tu y sois. Tu dois être le premier à voir ton fils. Je ne peux donc pas leur demander de venir me chercher. On a déjà tout prévu… J'accoucherais donc ici, aidée de ce médecin moldu qui me suis depuis quelques mois déjà et auquel tu lanceras ensuite un sort d'amnésie et tout ira bien. Ensuite seulement, j'irai leur présenter mon enfant…

- Vraiment, grimaça Drago, l'idée que tu sois aux mains d'un médecin moldu ne me plaît pas du tout…

- Pitié, Drago, ne me ressors pas ta sempiternelle rengaine sur les moldus et leur incapacité. J'ai réussi à te convaincre alors on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. C'est ça, ou j'accouche sans aide, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Il lui adressa une moue sceptique et mécontente ce qu'elle prit pour un acquiescement à leur plan concernant son prochain accouchement. Elle respira un grand coup, cherchant piteusement à faire disparaître le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge. Elle avait peur. Elle ne le dirait pas, mais elle avait peur. Peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, peur qu'il y ait un imprévu, elle qui aimait tant que tout soit parfaitement réglé. Mais avant tout, elle avait cette peur continuelle que si elle laissait Drago la convaincre de partir accoucher auprès de ses amis et de l'Ordre, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais après. Elle craignait par-dessus tout qu'il ne cherche par là qu'un moyen de la fuir. Elle et la situation qui dégénérait beaucoup trop à son goût. Jamais ils n'auraient dû devenir parent. Pourtant elle était bel et bien sur le point de mettre au monde leur enfant et elle devait assumer cela. Lui… en revanche, pouvait parfaitement décider de l'abandonner et de retourner auprès de Voldemort et de ses mangemort prêts à tout pour exterminer moldus et sorciers du bon côté. Un tremblement la parcourut violemment. Croyant qu'elle avait tout simplement froid, Drago remonta la couverture sur eux, enveloppant du mieux possible Hermione.

- Drago… murmura-t-elle alors, les larmes perlant à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle semblait hésiter et posait son regard partout excepté sur lui.

- Je… Ne me quitte pas. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tomber. Je te jure que je ne le supporterais pas. Si tu m'abandonnais, je ne te survivrais pas longtemps. C'est stupide, complètement stupide et je suis sûre que tu détestes m'entendre dire ça mais c'est malheureusement la stricte vérité… Je ne pourrais pas vivre, survivre sans toi !

Attrapant brusquement Drago, en passant ses mains derrière son cou, elle amena ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser empli d'une passion violente et destructrice, mêlée à une étonnante et tendre sensualité. Ce fut comme si elle cherchait à lui transmettre, à travers ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui sans jamais oser l'avouer, faisant passer son besoin oppressant de le sentir près d'elle et, par-dessus tout le reste, la peur incessante qu'elle avait de le perdre à tout instant ce qui risquerait fort de la tuer, elle en était convaincue. Drago fut forcé de défaire les liens fermement accrochés à sa tête pour se dégager et reprendre sa respiration. Il l'observa rougir avec un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'une. Bloquant son menton entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à redresser la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es stupide, tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention, ne l'ai jamais eu et ne l'aurai jamais, de te laisser. Je n'ai pas souhaité que tu gardes cet enfant pour t'abandonner avec lui. Je veux rester à tes côtés, je veux le voir grandir auprès de nous… Alors partir maintenant… Il n'en a jamais été question, pas de mon côté en tout cas. Jusque là nous n'avons pu nous quitter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte que ça change quoique ce soit !

Les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione, les larmes au bord de ses yeux et ses petits poings crispés alors qu'il la tenait par les poignets, furent comme un pic dans le cœur de Drago. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à imaginer le pire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur. Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur chacune de ses joues, avant de s'approcher de sa bouche.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione… murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Ne crains rien… Je suis et resterais là. A jamais. Je t'appartiens.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme qui embrassa sans plus tarder l'homme dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Elle l'aimait. C'était une évidence qu'elle n'osait cependant même pas s'avouer réellement à elle-même. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne pouvait le nier tant son cœur explosait de cet amour étrange et palpitant qui la liait à Drago Malefoy, cet ancien Serpentard, ce Mangemort, cet homme qui était censé représenter tout ce pour quoi elle se battait… Oui, la triste vérité était là, elle l'aimait. Bien plus sans doute qu'elle n'osait même le croire, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait lui-même.

Alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, Drago se dégagea avec douceur. Aussitôt, elle adopta une moue boudeuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui le fit rire malgré lui, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi…

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, sois en sure mais…

- Mais tu es tout simplement stupide de craindre que cela puisse avoir des répercutions sur le bébé ! Le médecin l'a confirmé, on peut parfaitement avoir des relations sexuelles, ce n'est pas mauvais, encore moins proscrit !

- Je sais, je sais… Mais même, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque vois-tu !

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Hermione s'adressa brusquement à son ventre.

- Alors toi, je te jure, tu ne m'auras apporté que des ennuis alors que ce soit clair dès à présent, ne comptes surtout pas sur moi pour faire de ta vie un petit paradis. Tu ne seras pas choyé, tu ne seras pas adoré, tu devras te débrouiller seul parce que ta mère et ton père auront des heures et des heures de sexe à rattraper !

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard interdit, presque choqué, de Drago qui l'observait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle lui adressa une grimace contrite qui eut pour effet de le dérider d'un coup, le faisant rire à nouveau.

- Hermione, c'est officiel, soit être enceinte ne te convient vraiment pas en raison des hormones trop importantes, soit tu deviens réellement folle et dans ce cas permet-moi de t'offrir l'alternative d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Parce que là, sincèrement, je commence à m'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose pour ta santé mentale.

Gamine, la jeune femme en question lui tira la langue, amusant plus encore son époux qui plaqua un autre baiser sur le front d'Hermione avant de se pencher vers le ventre de celle-ci.

- N'écoute surtout pas ta mère. Tu seras heureux, aimé, adoré et tout ce qui va avec. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas tous les jours la joie mais surement pas parce que nous te mettrons de côté pour ne plus penser qu'à nous. Certes, tu ne m'empêcheras sans doute pas de faire comme il se doit l'amour à ta mère, mais ne crois pas pour autant que nous ne nous occuperons pas de toi pour autant. Il faudra que ta mère apprenne à me partager…7

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer une réplique bien sèche, mais un léger tapement contre les carreaux de la fenêtre le lui en empêcha. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut son hibou qui attendait à présent patiemment que quelqu'un daigne le faire entrer afin de livrer la lettre qu'on lui avait remise. Lettre qui ne pouvait que provenir d'Harry, Hermione le savait et en fut automatiquement angoissée. Drago se leva prestement, ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant ainsi passer l'animal qui vint se poser directement sur le ventre d'Hermione. Dès que celle-ci eut dégagé le papier de sa patte, il s'envola, se doutant qu'il trouverait de la nourriture dans la cuisine, dans sa cage toujours ouverte. Essayant de calmer sa nervosité et les légers tremblements de ses mains, Hermione déroula la lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Une fois de plus, je sais que je vais être confronté à un mur, mais par la barbe de Merlin et tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, je te supplie de me laisser venir te voir. Nous n'en pouvons plus de te savoir loin de nous, surtout dans ton état. Tu as beau me dire que tout va bien, que tu es en sécurité avec un médecin moldu pour s'occuper de toi, cela ne nous suffit pas. Détruit cette protection qui m'empêche de te trouver et permet moi juste une fois de te rendre visite. Je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance et mon but n'est pas d'empiéter sur ton espace. Je veux seulement vérifier que tu vas bien, que ta grossesse se passe comme il se doit… S'il n'y a réellement aucun problème, tu as bien évidemment ma parole que je te laisserais tranquille…_

_Tu es enceinte. Et seule. Car tu nous as bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de père, n'est-ce pas ? S'il y en a un, dis-le, qui que ce soit, s'il s'agit d'un sorcier ayant décidé de fuir la Guerre et l'Angleterre ou bien un simple moldu, ne t'inquiètes pas nous n'aurons, bien évidemment, aucun préjugés et l'accepterons. Mais si tu es réellement seule, alors je ne comprends pas, nous ne comprenons pas, la raison qui te pousse à rester loin de nous. Ici au moins, tu serais réellement en sécurité, près de tes amis qui t'aiment et il y aura toujours quelqu'un en cas de problème…_

_Je te supplie d'accepter ma demande !_

_Harry,_

_Ton frère de cœur qui a sincèrement peur pour toi et ne veut que ton bien._

Le cœur serré, Hermione lut trois fois de suite la lettre, laissant les mots la brutaliser psychologiquement. Elle savait qu'en faisant le choix de rester dans cette maison, auprès de Drago plutôt qu'au Quartier de l'Ordre, ses amis ne la comprendrait pas. Elle savait qu'elle leur faisait mal, à Harry plus particulièrement, leur donnant certainement l'impression de les fuir plus qu'autre chose. Mais elle savait, surtout, qu'elle ne pouvait leur dire la vérité. Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. La preuve, le 'pire' pour Harry était de songer que le père n'était qu'un moldu… Comment pouvait-il imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, que sa meilleure amie, que la fille qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'Hermione Granger tout simplement, puisse avoir un enfant avec un Mangemort, Drago Malefoy qui plus est, considéré comme certainement le pire d'entre eux après Voldemort et Lucius…

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Drago la serra contre lui, espérant vainement lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il savait bien ce que ça lui coutait de mentir à ses amis et de ne pas être soutenue par eux durant cette période. Il savait pertinemment, sans doute mieux qu'elle-même, qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit dans leur camp et qu'ainsi ils puissent vivre leur histoire au grand jour. Mais il savait que la réalité ne pouvait être changée. La Vie avait fait que leurs existences, à tous les deux, s'étaient retrouvées fermement liés, à jamais ensemble. Le Destin s'était clairement joué d'eux, les obligeant à vivre cachés, dans le mensonge.

- Hermione… Tu es sûre de…

- Oui, Drago. On ne va pas encore revenir dessus s'il te plaît… De toute façon il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, dans mon état je ne peux plus transplaner ni même prendre le système de cheminette ! Ça, c'est réellement interdit…

- Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il serait bien que tu acceptes au moins que Potter vienne…

Se détachant brusquement de lui, Hermione lui lança un regard glacial, clairement en colère.

- Il est hors de question, Drago, que quiconque mette les pieds ici ! C'est chez nous !

- Écoute, Hermione, cette idée ne me plaît guère non plus. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir Potter et toute sa clique débarquer dans cette maison et prendre presque possession des lieux. Mais tu as besoin de les voir, ne dis pas le contraire. Et eux, ils seront ainsi rassurés et pourront te laisser tranquille.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, elle refusait d'entendre de telles paroles. Même si, bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait là que de la stricte vérité. Elle crevait d'envie de voir Harry, Ron et même Ginny. Elle avait besoin de leur présence car même si celle de Drago lui était nécessaire pour vivre, celle de ses amis lui était nécessaire pour ne pas oublier qui elle était. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait simplement pas accepter qu'ils débarquent ici, même avec l'accord de Drago. C'était leur maison, leur endroit, l'unique lieu que la Guerre n'avait pas encore complètement contaminé. Certes, il y avait eu la présence de Rogue mais ça restait une histoire différente. Drago était en quelque sorte lié à Severus, et, qui plus est, il lui avait sauvé la vie, ce que l'ancien professeur de potions avait bien été obligé de prendre en compte, l'aidant ainsi à accepter la relation des deux ennemis et, surtout, à accepter de garder le silence. Mais Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres ne seraient certainement pas aussi facile à convaincre. Et leur venue dans cette maison, signifierait aux yeux d'Hermione une nouvelle possession de l'Ordre. Elle refusait cela. Elle n'aimerait pas que des mangemorts viennent ici, elle ne ferait donc pas un tel affront à Drago.

- Ils ne viendront pas, un point c'est tout. Maintenant cessons de discuter de ça.

Se penchant avec difficulté, elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut de sa table de nuit et y déposa la lettre au dessus de tout un tas d'autres, toutes provenant d'Harry. Elle se rallongea ensuite, se laissant accueillir avec grand plaisir dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier caressa lentement les cheveux désordonnés de sa femme. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, le silence s'installa, calme, apaisant. Au bout d'un long moment, le souffle régulier d'Hermione contre son torse signala à Drago qu'elle s'était finalement endormie. Se dégageant le plus doucement possible, un tout petit peu, il observa le visage apaisé par le sommeil de la jeune femme. Il sourit et murmura quelques mots que jamais il n'oserait lui dire en face.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Hermione… Si tu savais…

. . .

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, Hermione était seule dans le grand lit. Étirant son bras, elle tata vaguement la place vide à ses côtés. Seule. Une fois de plus. Pour une journée entière. Instantanément, un nœud noua sa gorge, un étau se referma autour de son cœur et, amenant une colère frustrée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Remontant la couverture sur ses épaules, elle se pelotonna du mieux possible au milieu du matelas.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Drago soit à ses côtés et non pas auprès de Voldemort et d'autres mangemorts. Elle n'aimait pas le jour. Elle aurait tant voulu que la nuit dure vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et qu'il reste ainsi dans cette maison, dans ce lit, avec elle. Elle trouvait ça tellement injuste qu'il puisse continuer de se battre pour sa cause alors qu'elle n'en était plus capable. Selon ses dires, elle était réduite à servir d'incubateur, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas.

- Je t'en prie, pesta-t-elle sans desserrer les dents, il est grand temps que tu sortes. Tu peux faire ça quand même, non ? Je sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait à terme mais à deux, trois semaines prêt… on peut bien dire que tu es terminé, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? J'ai fait mon boulot alors maintenant tu dois sortir de là ! J'ai autre chose à faire vois-tu !

Elle poussa un cri de colère désespérée avant de se tourner sur le dos et fixer le plafond entre ses larmes de rage. Cette situation n'était réellement plus possible. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir, puis attrapa dans sa table de nuit la dernière lettre d'Harry ainsi que du papier et un crayon pour lui répondre. Sa main tremblait, elle essaya de se maîtriser, malgré tout, son écriture ne serait pas parfaite.

_Cher Harry,_

_En effet, une fois de plus tu vas te retrouver face à un mur et, une fois de plus, je vais te supplier de me pardonner d'avance. Car ma réponse est toujours la même. Non. Non, je ne peux pas te permettre de venir. Quant à moi, il m'est à présent impossible de transplaner. Il vous faudra donc attendre la naissance de mon enfant pour me revoir parmi vous._

_Soyez assuré cependant que vous me manquez énormément et que j'échangerais volontiers ma place avec n'importe qui pour être à vos côtés plutôt qu'allongée dans un lit à ne rien pouvoir faire de mes journées… Si Ginny avait aimé être enceinte, sois sur que cela n'est pas mon cas et je ne songe absolument pas à refaire un môme de sitôt –si ce n'est jamais même…_

_Je ne te parlerais pas du père. Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas seule et on prend soin de moi. Je ne peux t'en dire plus… Et te prie à nouveau de bien vouloir me pardonner._

_Hermione,_

_Ta sœur de cœur qui aimerait trouver les mots suffisamment rassurant…_

Une fois les mots posés sur papier, elle siffla un coup et, à peine une minute après, sa chouette apparut dans la pièce. Hermione attacha délicatement la lettre à sa patte, lui murmura qu'il s'agissait toujours de l'amener à Harry et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre restée entrouverte après l'avoir caressée. Elle l'observa s'éloigner dans le lointain, s'imaginant, un court instant à sa place, partant loin de cet endroit qu'elle avait tant aimé pour à présent tant détester. Rester cloîtrée dans cette maison ne lui convenait décidément pas.

La matinée passa lentement, très, très lentement, aux yeux d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle fut parvenue à dévorer un livre en quelques heures à peine, cela ne lui permit malheureusement pas d'oublier, même un court instant, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rapidement, elle eut extrêmement chaud et sa nuisette, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté depuis des mois, lui colla rapidement à la peau, d'une façon vraiment désagréable. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione se mit sur ses pieds, non sans difficulté, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Au dessus du lavabo, elle observa attentivement le reflet d'horreur que lui renvoyait le miroir. Son visage était plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, bien qu'il se soit arrondi il paraissait plutôt creusé, les cernes marquant cette curieuse impression. Ses yeux avaient perdus cet éclat légendaire d'assurance et de motivation qui la caractérisait si bien pourtant quelques mois plus tôt. Ses cheveux déjà rarement dressés comme il se devait, semblaient avoir décidé de battre des records, créant un nombre incalculable de nœuds, les emmêlant comme jamais.

Se détournant de son image, Hermione entreprit de retirer sa nuisette, la jetant dans un bac de linge sale, avant d'entrer sous la douche. Tout ça en des gestes particulièrement lents, trop lents à son goût mais elle s'efforçait malgré tout de ne pas se brusquer. Ouvrant les robinets, elle accueillit l'eau froide sur sa peau avec un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. Profitant au maximum, elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle y était, passant doucement du froid au chaud, se détendant entièrement. Elle finit, au bout de longues minutes par en sortir. La pièce était à présent humide et une chaleur étouffante y régnait. Attachant une serviette autour de son corps, Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer un air plus agréable.

Soudain, alors qu'elle revenait vers le lavabo et tendait la main vers sa brosse à dent, sa vue se brouilla. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle sentit un vaste tournis s'emparer d'elle, engloutissant son esprit violemment. Au même instant, un liquide désagréable s'échappa de son entre-jambe pour venir couler le long de ses jambes. Ne parvenant pas à se reprendre, elle s'effondra brusquement. Sa tête rencontra brutalement le bord du lavabo puis son corps entier s'affala durement sur le sol de la salle de bain. La panique l'envahissant, elle entreprit de se concentrer pour rassembler ses pensées. Respirant par à-coup, elle ferma les yeux et se faufila mentalement dans le labyrinthe de son esprit. Trouvant la porte recherchée, elle la fit subitement exploser. Elle fut instantanément connectée au cerveau de son époux, amant, âme sœur.

- Drago ? Drago ! hurla-t-elle.

- Hermione ? l'entendit-elle répondre un court instant plus tard, dans son ton elle perçut clairement l'étonnement et la crainte. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi utilises-tu cette connexion ?

- Drago, il faut que tu viennes ! Maintenant ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Je t'en prie… viens…

Elle le sentit clairement hésiter. Pour autant elle comprit que son hésitation devait être due à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et dont il ne pouvait se dépêtrer aussi facilement. Elle perçut également de façon très nette son envie irrésistible de ne se concentrer que sur elle et de rentrer immédiatement pour lui venir en aide sans plus attendre. Il soupira intérieurement.

- Hermione, je ne peux vraiment pas du tout partir maintenant. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander de faire quelque chose, cela ne te plaira guère, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je t'ordonne de le faire. Fais appel à Potter et les autres !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. FAIS-LE !

Sa colère était palpable. Mais elle saisit parfaitement qu'il était plus énervé contre lui que contre elle. Le lien fut brusquement coupé et elle comprit qu'il était réellement occupé. Le souffle court, elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Elle avait pourtant un choix à faire. Une contraction la prit subitement par surprise. Elle savait que d'autres ne tarderaient pas. Alors à nouveau, elle pénétra dans ce labyrinthe muni de multiples portes, image distincte dans son cerveau et en fracassa une nouvelle. Cette fois c'est dans les pensées de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur qu'elle pénétra sans prévenir.

- Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Harry, c'est bien moi. J'ai besoin d'aide. Il faut que tu viennes. Maintenant. Je t'en prie… Avec Ginny. Et Molly. Pas besoin d'une escouade, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque. Ginny, Molly et Mme Pomfresh si elle est dans les parages…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix s'éteignait de plus en plus. Ses forces faiblissaient, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ça paraissait évident.

- Hermione, mais où est-ce que tu es bon sang ?

- Cherche, Harry… C'est… inscrit… en toi… Maintenant… libéré…

Elle ne put en dire plus. A bout de force, elle lâcha prise et revint complètement à la dure réalité, allongée à même le sol dans sa salle de bain, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Elle espérait vraiment que le sort ait fonctionné et qu'en atteignant ainsi son cerveau elle avait bien réussi à libérer l'emplacement inscrit dans sa tête depuis des années déjà.

Elle fut heureuse de voir apparaître au-dessus d'elle, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par le flou, glissant dans les vapes, le regard vert lumineux d'Harry. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il la regardait d'un air affolé.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il avec brutalité. Hermione, on est là, ça va aller, tout va bien maintenant.

- Harry, lança une voix qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Mme Pomfresh, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. Molly, occupez-vous de sa tête. Hermione, il faut rester avec nous et il va falloir pousser. Nous devons mettre votre enfant au monde ! Maintenant !

- Harry… souffla la jeune femme concernée. Harry, je ne peux pas… Je suis…trop… fatiguée…

- Allez Hermione, courage, tu n'es plus seule. Pense à ton enfant, il faut que tu le mettes au monde…

Elle sentit alors qu'on lui attrapait la main et la tête de Ginny rejoignit celle d'Harry au dessus d'elle. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit car une autre personne, certainement Molly Weasley, souleva la tête d'Hermione pour y glisser quelques coussins en dessous. La mère de la rouquine enchaîna juste après en appliquant une pommade sur l'endroit où elle s'était cognée et où le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler.

- Hermione, murmura Ginny, ramenant la concentration de son amie sur elle.

- Ginny… Tu es venue…

- Je n'allais certainement pas manquer ton accouchement, sourit la rouquine, les larmes aux yeux pour une raison qu'Hermione ignorait. Est-ce que tu es prête ?... Il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort. Tiens… avale ça, ça devrait te donner un peu de force pour tenir…  
Hermione se laissa faire, engloutissant la potion que Ginny lui versa dans la bouche. Un court instant après, elle ressentit en effet une nouvelle vigueur investir son corps. Si cela ne comblait guère les douleurs et la fatigue, ça suffirait sans aucun doute pour lui permettre d'accoucher.

- Miss Granger, nous allons y aller, vous êtes suffisamment dilatée et nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

Sous les encouragements d'Harry et Ginny et les commandements de Mme Pomfresh, Hermione entama le travail, poussant quand il le fallait, respirant dans les intervalles possibles. N'en pouvant plus, elle aurait aimé en finir rapidement mais l'enfant semblait encore vouloir la contredire, n'arrivant pas comme il aurait dû.

Finalement, alors qu'Hermione sentait de nouveau les forces l'abandonner, ce fut fini. Du moins, elle le crut. Car à l'instant même où l'enfant sortait d'elle –confié à Ginny, une violente douleur vint lui brutaliser la tête. Les vertiges la reprirent et elle dut rapidement se tourner sur le côté pour vomir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Harry s'adressant plus à Mme Pomfresh, voire même Molly, qu'à Hermione.

- Je crois bien qu'elle nous fait une hémorragie. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi elle vomit. Nous n'avons pas le choix il faut la transporter à Sainte Mangouste. Ginny tu y vas avec l'enfant, nous, on va s'y mettre à trois pour transplaner, cela devrait permettre de ne pas trop la secouer !

Aussitôt les ordres donnés, Ginny disparut, partant en avant pour prévenir les médecins à l'hôpital. Un court instant plus tard, Harry, Mme Pomfresh et Molly Weasley transplanaient à leur tour, emmenant Hermione avec eux qui, trop faible, s'était évanouie.

* * *

**Voili Voiloù !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :)**

**En c'qui m'concerne je l'aim'euh biien. Ca m'a fait du bien d'écrire un aussi long passage sur Drago & Hermione :) Et vOuiii ils semblent avoir compris qu'ils _aimaient_ l'autre mais il ne l'avoueront jamais clairement dans les yeux de l'autre x)_ Mais bon hein, on n'change pas les habitudes et les têtues-tête-de-mule restent des têtue-tête-de-mule :p**

**Et pis valà l'accouchement enfin arrivé... Je vous dis à dans deux jours pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite... hihi**

**Pensez donc à la p'tite review qui fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Bisous Bisous **

**!bloody-dirk!  
**


	11. Chapter 1o

**Hello Hello**

**bon il semblerait que je sois vraiment, mais alors _vraiiiiiment_ très gentille pour poster déjà ce soir. Parce que j'pourrais attendre demain d'main pour voir si d'autres reviews arrivent mais vu que les principales à en laisser l'ont fait aujourd'hui et que de toute façon pour cette fic' j'cherche pas à faire un concours -d'toute façon hein... x) mais franchement j'remercie celles qui me suivent depuis le début -ou presque quoi, et qui me laissent des supers reviews :)**

**De fait, j'ai donc envie d'être une adorable personne et de vous donner dès à présent la suite ! -vous m'aimez là, hein ?! :P**

**Bref' plus de blabla et place à la lecture :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1o**

**Mai 2oo5 :**

Elle avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Et pourtant, elle tremblait. Sensations désagréables. En plus de quoi, son corps entier lui paraissait lourd et lointain à la fois. Elle se souvint de la Douleur, se concentra sur elle pour constater qu'elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Cependant, elle était toujours plongée dans le noir, ignorant l'endroit dont il s'agissait, préférant même ne rien imaginer, ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Bouger. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle discerna une douce lumière parvenant de derrière ses paupières clauses. Puis, lentement, elle sentit qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses membres, à commencer par ses doigts et ses orteils, avant que tous les autres ne daignent réagir, même doucement. Enfin, elle parvint à papillonner des yeux avant de les refermer, aveuglée. Elle n'arriva à les ouvrir complètement qu'à la troisième tentative.

Les murs d'un blanc immaculé de la pièce où elle se trouvait lui donnèrent la nausée. Elle se força donc à respirer calmement et à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, paniquée ne lui servirait à rien. En se concentrant, elle réussit à reconstituer le puzzle de ses derniers souvenirs. Et ceux-là étaient tous tournés vers son accouchement. Bougeant ses mains, elle les porta à son ventre. Plat, presque plat, du moins il n'était plus du tout rond, n'accueillait plus d'enfant. Etrangement cette pensée lui enserra le cœur en même temps qu'elle s'en réjouissait. Amère et malvenue, une larme unique perla au coin de son œil droit pour glisser lentement, non loin de son oreille, avant de s'effondrer sur l'oreiller posé sous sa tête.

Elle patienta quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital qui l'accueillait. La tête lui tourna légèrement et elle dut fermer les yeux un moment pour ne pas vaciller. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Et elle tomba sur _lui_. Couché dans une couveuse, sur le dos, il dormait à points fermés, son pouce dans la bouche. Un bébé. _Son _bébé. _Son_ garçon. Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle tituba jusqu'à la couche de cet enfant. Longuement, perchée au dessus de son étrange lit, elle l'observa attentivement. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il ressemblait à son père ou bien à elle. Pour l'instant, pour elle, il ressemblait simplement à un bébé. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire s'il était beau ou non. Elle le regardait d'un air dubitatif quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et la voix de Ginny retentit, étrangement douce.

- Hermione, tu es réveillée… !

S'approchant, elle vint se positionner aux côtés de son amie, baissant les yeux vers l'enfant.

- Il est magnifique, déclara-t-elle ce qu'Hermione n'apprécia guère, trouvant ça plus hypocrite qu'autre chose, tu as fait du très bon travail.

Ne répondant rien, Hermione se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué. Quelque peu déboussolé par une telle attitude, Ginny ne sut que faire. Alors qu'elle s'approcher de la jeune femme, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Harry, Mme Pomfresh et la médicomage qu'avait consulté Hermione lors de la découverte de sa grossesse, Anne Raymeyer.

- Hermione ! s'exclama celle-ci en s'approchant vivement d'elle afin de vérifier son état. Comment te sens-tu ?...

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione hocha les épaules, détournant la tête. Harry vint alors se placer devant elle, lui prenant le visage entre les mains et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de lui sourire.

- Tu as bien fait de nous appeler, murmura-t-il. Sans quoi tu n'aurais certainement pas survécu… Et crois-moi, je t'en aurais voulu. Et puis surtout… tu as jusque là survécu pendant de nombreuses batailles et missions mais tu n'en aurais pas été capable pour ton accouchement ?!… C'aurait vraiment été ironique pour le coup.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire, essayant de bloquer les larmes qui affluaient aux bords de ses yeux pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Harry l'entoura alors de ses bras, amenant sa tête contre son torse et la serra contre elle. Il fit alors un signe aux autres personnes présentes de sortir. A peine la porte se fut refermer sur la dernière femme, Hermione se laissa brusquement aller et éclata en sanglot dans l'étreinte d'Harry. Ce dernier, d'abord secouer par une telle attitude qu'il n'avait pas vu chez sa meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps, l'enserra plus encore comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était plus seule mais bien entourée, protégée… Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme permit à ses larmes de couler et à son corps de se vider de tous les chagrins étranges et incompréhensifs qui lui compressaient le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Lorsqu'enfin ses sanglots s'atténuèrent, Harry se détacha doucement d'elle, tout en conservant ses mains autour de ses épaules.

- Désolé…. Hoqueta-t-elle, mal à l'aise à présent. Je ne pensais pas craquer ainsi mais…

- Franchement, Hermione, crois-tu vraiment avoir besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi !? Soyons réaliste, cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu gardes pour toi grands nombres de souffrances, certaines dont je suis presque persuadé que tu ignorais, et ignore toujours, toi-même… Tu n'as pas toujours été la froide Hermione que l'on connaît depuis que cette Guerre régit nos vies alors… pas étonnant que la Hermione du passé finisse par refaire surface…

- Merci Harry, sourit-elle. Merci d'avoir été là, d'être là et de me comprendre…

- Compte sur moi pour toujours être là !

Avec délicatesse, il caressa sa joue et lui sourit tendrement. Hermione se laissa ensuite retomber contre les oreillers, et, ferma les yeux. Harry décolla une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage pour la replacer derrière son oreille, il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et quitta silencieusement la chambre, la laissant se reposer et se calmer. Il retrouva, dans le couloir, Ginny et la médicomage, la première lui apprenant que Molly avait dû repartir précipitamment à l'Ordre –mais rien de grave semblait-il.

- Comment va Hermione ? s'enquit-elle après ses rapides explications sur sa mère cependant que Anne Raymeyer pénétrait dans la chambre à son tour.

- Elle est extrêmement fatiguée… soupira le jeune homme. Et j'ai l'impression que ce fut un coup dur pour son esprit… Elle m'a l'air de s'être fragilisé et sa coquille de froideur semble chercher à disparaître… Ce qui m'inquiète… c'est que je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'elle soit heureuse d'avoir un enfant, je crains même qu'elle déteste cette situation…

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça, murmura la rouquine, inquiète à présent mais cherchant malgré tout un raisonnement plus positif. Sa grossesse a dû l'amener au bout du rouleau tout simplement, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Ca lui est tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et elle n'était sans aucun doute pas prête pour ça du tout…

- Elle s'est surtout bornée à vouloir rester chez elle, seule sans aucun doute. J'aurais dû la forcer à rester au square Grimmaurd ! Jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser me tenir tête ainsi ! Elle irait sans doute bien à l'heure actuelle…

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Harry. Hermione a fait son choix en connaissant tous les risques et tu sais bien qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas supporter d'être obligée de vivre au Square Grimmaurd avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Et puis…. Ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause, sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'elle vive seule.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, ahuris.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne vit pas seule alors que c'est ce qu'elle nous répète depuis des années ?!

- Je dis ça simplement parce que j'ai remarqué, en passant dans sa chambre, qu'une des armoires ouvertes contenait des vêtements d'homme.

- C'est impossible… murmura le jeune homme en se tourna vers la porte close de son amie. Elle nous aurait menti tout ce temps… ? Elle _m'_aurait menti toutes ces années ?!...

Ginny sourit devant cette expression aussi étonné de son homme et face aussi à cette possessivité qu'il exerçait envers Hermione.

- Harry… Tout le monde a ces petits secrets et Hermione a bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée… malgré nous. Et, si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour nous avoir caché l'existence d'un homme dans sa vie… Peut-être est-il tout simplement moldu, après tout, tu as vu où elle vit de tes yeux, en plein territoire moldu, pas une once de sorcellerie dans le coin –j'ai fait des recherches cette nuit et ce n'est même pas un endroit où nous avons placé des sorciers en protection. Alors, s'il te plaît, quand elle sortira d'ici, et même avant, ne lui pose pas de questions… _Laisse-lui sa vie. Une vie hors de la Guerre…_

Harry grommela, ne répondit rien, et s'affala sur un des bancs parsemant le couloir blanc, coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. S'installant à ses côtés, Ginny lui caressa lentement le dos, posant son autre main sur sa cuisse, cherchant à apaiser ses pensées qu'elle imaginait bien bouleversé. Il avait toujours eu une confiance sans limite envers Hermione, l'aimant bien plus que quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer –mais bien évidemment pas de la manière dont il aimait Ginny, et voilà qu'il apprenait subitement que cette amie, cette fille qu'il considérait comme sa soeur, lui avait en fait caché tout un pan de sa vie. Mais ce qui lui enserrait le cœur plus encore c'était de penser qu'elle avait un autre homme que lui dans sa vie. Bien sur, c'était illogique de songer ainsi, il n'était que son meilleur ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle difficile à avaler pour le Survivant mais il savait pertinemment pourtant qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de laisser filer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à lui faire des reproches, certainement pas dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Alors qu'il attrapait la main de Ginny, toujours posée sur sa cuisse, pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'y laisser quelques instants, la médicomage ressortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Instantanément, ils levèrent la tête vers elle et elle s'approcha pour leur parler.

- Elle dort. Je lui ai administré quelque chose pour qu'elle se repose encore quelques heures. J'aimerais la garder encore deux trois jours, peut-être plus si cela est nécessaire… Elle n'est certainement pas en état de sortir d'ici et encore moins de faire quoique ce soit dans la Guerre. Il va falloir qu'elle se force à rester au calme quelques temps et je ne la laisserais partir que lorsque son état sera stable –mentalement et physiquement, et… lorsqu'elle aura accepté avoir eu un enfant.

- Comment ça « lorsqu'elle aura accepté avoir eu un enfant » ?! s'exclama Ginny. Je pense qu'elle l'a compris après un tel accouchement. Et puis quand je suis entrée tout à l'heure, elle était au dessus de lui…

- Bien sur qu'elle a compris tout ça. Mais… elle refuse de l'accepter réellement. J'ai essayé de le lui donner, elle refuse de le prendre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler ? demanda Harry.

- Non, elle dort ! Revenez demain matin, peut-être ira-t-elle mieux…

- Allez, viens Harry. On ne fera rien de plus ici…

Désarçonné, Harry se laissa tirer par Ginny qui l'entraîna à sa suite hors de l'hôpital, laissant Anne Raymeyer retourner à ses autres patients.

*

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la chambre. Elle se sentait toute ankylosée, presque anesthésiée et se fut avec difficulté qu'elle parvint à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital. Mesurant le moindre de ses mouvements, elle s'étira lentement, cherchant à faire partir cette impression de lourdeur qui l'oppressait. Puis, une fois que ses yeux se furent accommodés au noir environnant, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Toujours cette même chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs et à l'odeur trop neutre. Une chose, cependant, avait changé. _Il_ n'était plus dans une couveuse mais reposait à présent dans un petit lit d'hôpital de sa taille. _Il _ne devait donc rien avoir de grave. Des bribes de paroles lui revinrent par à-coups : « un parfait petit garçon », « aucun problème », « en parfaite santé », « juste quelques jours en avance ».

« _Pourquoi refuses-tu de le prendre, Hermione ?!_ ». Une phrase, une question. L'image lui revint très nettement. Elle avait, en effet, refusé de prendre cet enfant, son enfant, dans ses bras. Pourquoi ?! Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. _Il _lui paraissait si… _irréel_. Comme si son existence était improbable. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, ce n'était pas ce qui la caractérisait. Elle aimait ceux d'Harry et Ron mais en avoir un à elle… c'était complètement différent… Elle avait dû rêver…

- HERMIONE ?!

Un cri. Elle sursauta brusquement mais se détendit rapidement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Drago dans sa propre tête.

- Doucement, Drago… Je suis là. Mais par pitié ne cris pas…

- Comment vas-tu ?! s'inquiéta-t-il prestement. J'ai essayé de te joindre déjà plusieurs fois mais je n'avais aucune réponse. J'étais à deux doigts de me rendre dans un endroit public où j'étais sur de me retrouver face à des membres de l'Ordre pour essayé de te voir, peu importait le prix.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien qu'une boule d'angoisse se mit à lui tirailler l'estomac à l'idée qu'il permette à ses amis d'apprendre la vérité.

- Tu as surement dû essayer de me joindre pendant que je dormais, c'est pour ça que tu n'avais aucune réponse, le lien est toujours rompu quand le cerveau est au repos avec le corps… Et je vais bien, cesse de t'angoisser.

- Où es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir, j'étais en pleine réunion avec Tu-Sais-Qui et d'autres mangemorts, j'ai été obligé de refermer mon esprit parce que mon père me tient à l'œil et a commencé à pénétrer également dans ma tête lorsqu'il m'a vu me tendre…

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je m'en suis douté et tu n'y es pour rien… J'ai juste… laissé la panique m'envahir. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais là… En tout cas, je vais bien. Enfin, mieux… Je suis à Sainte Mangouste. L'accouchement ne s'est pas très bien passé semble-t-il, je me suis évanouie et j'aurai fait une hémorragie. J'avais appelé Harry qui est venu avec Molly, Ginny et Mme Pomfresh. Ce sont eux qui m'ont amené à l'hôpital… Mais je vais mieux maintenant.

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, en grande partie rassuré. Jamais elle ne l'avait senti aussi tendu et inquiet pour elle qu'un court instant plus tôt.

- Et… notre enfant ?

Hermione ne put se résoudre à répondre dans l'immédiat. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le lit contenant ce bébé encore minuscule et complètement endormi.

- Hermione ?

- Je suis toujours là…

- Comment va notre enfant…

Elle comprit qu'il était de nouveau anxieux. Pour lui, son silence signifiait que quelque chose de grave était arrivée et que si elle s'en était sorti, ce n'était nullement le cas de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Malgré la compréhension qu'elle eut de l'angoisse de Drago, elle ne put toujours pas lui répondre. Elle se leva, se tenant difficilement sur ses pieds, son corps étant toujours trop lourd à son goût. A petit pas, elle s'approcha du bébé et l'observa attentivement. De l'autre côté, Drago semblait attendre une réponse mais n'était pas prêt à la presser pour entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Tendant la main, Hermione passa délicatement un doigt sur le visage de l'enfant. C'était leur fils. Le sien et celui de Drago. D'abord celui de Drago. Elle sourit.

- Tu as un fils magnifique, Drago.

- Un… fils… J'ai un fils… _Notre _fils…

Il était heureux. Réellement. Et cette réalité causa un pincement au cœur d'Hermione tandis qu'un étrange sentiment s'infiltrait lentement en elle. Aussi absurde que cela pouvait être, elle était jalouse de son propre fils. Il comblait Drago ce qui lui donnait l'impression, à elle, de n'avoir jamais pu entièrement le satisfaire. Dégoûtée de ses propres pensées, Hermione s'empressa de les mettre dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle partageait actuellement. Trop tard. Drago perçut au même moment ce qui la tracassait.

- Hermione… soupira-t-il, une pointe de tristesse perçant dans cette voix intérieure. Comment peux-tu songer un instant que tu ne m'as pas déjà entièrement comblée ?! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, comment peux-tu douter du bonheur que tu m'as apporté même si je n'ai pas les mots pour t'exprimer cela ?! Et cet enfant, ce fils, c'est toi qui me l'offre, c'est grâce à toi que j'en ai un et je n'imagine personne d'autre me remplir de joie avec un tel cadeau. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne doute pas de tout ce que tu as amené dans ma vie par ta simple présence…

Une nouvelle fois, une larme au contrôle d'Hermione et s'échappa pour glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Pestant, elle la fit disparaître d'une brusque geste de la main, énervée par une telle attitude, agacée d'être toujours à fleur de peau depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Drago le sentit mais ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable.

- Penses-tu pouvoir venir à la maison ? J'ai remis une protection pour que plus personne ne puisse y transplaner puisque tu as fait sauter la barrière pour que tes amis te viennent en aide.

- Ca va être difficile… Je suis bloquée ici plusieurs jours semble-t-il. La médicomage me trouve… trop faible. Moi, faible ! Non mais tu t'imagines un peu, oser me dire ça ?! Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne m'a pas donné d'autorisation pour sortir…

- Elle a peut-être raison, Hermione… S'il y a eu des complications, il vaut sans doute mieux que tu restes auprès de personnes qui pourront t'aider.

- J'allais donc dire, repris sèchement la jeune femme, avant que tu ne me coupe, que je n'étais plus du genre à me plier à des règlements surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi stupides que celui-ci. Donc, j'essaie d'être rapidement à la maison !

- Hermione…

- Terminé !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, ne souhaitant pas qu'il la convainc de rester dans cet hôpital, elle coupa la communication, bloquant à nouveau son esprit, rejetant brusquement celui de son époux. Une fois seule, à nouveau, elle se pencha vers leur fils qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait silencieusement –il lui paraissait trop silencieux pour un nouveau né mais elle ne put qu'apprécier cela. Tendant les bras, elle l'attrapa et vint lentement le serrer contre elle, retournant doucement vers son lit où elle s'installa. Elle ne put que l'admirer, cherchant, si cela se pouvait déjà, le moindre point commun avec son père. Tout en lui serrant un de ses doigts, il souriait, riait par moment avec une légèreté qui mit du baume au cœur d'Hermione, comme si une telle innocence était contagieuse.

Elle devait se débrouiller pour quitter Sainte Mangouste et l'amener à Drago. Elle réfléchit tout en continuant d'observer son enfant. Elle avait aidé à ériger les protections de l'hôpital, elle savait par conséquent qu'il existait des endroits secrets d'où il était possible pour les membres de l'Ordre de transplaner. Le tout serait d'y parvenir. C'était la nuit, sans doute y avait-il moins d'allers et venues dans les couloirs et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait se glisser jusqu'à l'une de ces cachettes.

- Il faudra juste que tu restes tout autant silencieux, murmura-t-elle en souriant à son fils.

Se dégageant des draps qu'elle avait replacé sur elle, Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers la porte qu'elle entrebâilla. Le couloir était légèrement éclairé et, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, complètement vide. Elle sortit, jeta un coup d'œil au numéro de sa chambre et sourit en réalisant que l'un des pièces se trouvait tout juste un étage au dessus. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque en utilisant l'ascenseur, elle emprunta l'escalier de secours. Cinq minutes à peine après avoir quitté sa chambre, elle parvenait à une nouvelle chambre, bien plus petite et put enfin transplaner.

Elle atterrit juste devant chez elle. Elle frissonna face à la fraîcheur d'une nuit de printemps qui l'engloba brusquement alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital et pieds nus qui plus est. Mais à peine était-elle arrivée que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Drago accourut vers elle, l'attrapant dans ses bras. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulu la serrer plus contre elle qu'il réalisa qu'elle portait un être minuscule –à son humble avis.

- Drago, laisse-moi te présenter ton fils, murmura Hermione alors que Drago baissait les yeux vers l'enfant, ébahis.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ?...

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans toi… Mais j'ai songé à… Que penses-tu de Maximilien ?...

- J'aime assez… Bonjour Maximilien.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'enfant le fixa d'un regard curieux.

- Oui, Maximilien c'est parfait, déclara alors le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Se penchant vers Hermione, tout en faisant attention à leur fils, il l'embrassa fiévreusement. C'est seulement en la sentant trembler fortement qu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était que peu vêtue et il s'empressa alors de la faire rentrer, l'amenant rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre où il la fit asseoir sur leur lit avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Un court instant plus tard, Hermione entendait l'eau couler et elle comprit avec joie qu'il lui faisait couler un bain. Apercevant sa baguette, restait là tout le temps qu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste, elle l'attrapa et fit apparaître un petit lit dans lequel elle installa le jeune Maximilien qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras.

Une fois cela fait, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain où Drago vérifier l'eau. S'approchant derrière lui, elle l'entoura de ses bras, plaquant sa tête contre son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant jusqu'à ce que Drago ne la fasse venir devant lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui retirant lentement l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Dès qu'ils furent tous deux nus, il la guida dans la baignoire où elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa présence, de ses caresses et de l'eau chaude qui l'aida à se détendre tout en la réchauffant agréablement.

- Je repartirais tôt demain matin… murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Avec Maximilien… Histoire de ne pas créer la panique chez Harry et les autres, surtout qu'ils savent où je vis à présent…

- J'ai remis les protections…

- Oui mais cela ne va pas subitement effacer les coordonnées de ce lieu de leurs esprits. Ils ne pourront sans doute pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur si…

- Très bien… Alors profitons des quelques heures que nous avons devant nous…

*** * * ***

**Janvier 2oo6 :**

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était bondé, plein à craquer de sorcier en attente, parlant à voix haute, créant un ensemble confus de discussions plus ou moins futiles, plus ou moins angoissées. Une réunion de grande importance était prévue mais beaucoup était arrivé en avance, oubliant par la même occasion l'étroitesse du lieu, tant et si bien qu'il y avait du monde un peu partout, dans le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, les couloirs… Au milieu de tout cela, Hermione se demandait bien comment Harry, Lupin et les autres dirigeants, faute d'autres mots pour les désigner, allaient pouvoir parler à tout le monde. Mais ces derniers n'étant pas encore arrivés, elle n'avait, comme les autres, qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Normalement, elle aurait dû se trouver avec eux, surtout auprès d'Harry, mais ayant été sur une autre mission la veille, elle n'avait pu accompagner son meilleur ami pour la nouvelle.

Assise sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Maximilien sur ses genoux jouant avec la purée que sa mère essayait de lui donner, Hermione discutait avec Ginny et Neville. Ce dernier, à voix basse, leur parlait de ses dernières trouvailles en termes de Potions. Il était surexcité par cela ce qui amusait particulièrement ses deux amies. Luna se joignit un moment à leur conversation, amenant une nouvelle dispute entre elle et le jeune homme car ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur l'utilisation d'une toute nouvelle plante. Ces discussions pas très sérieuses faisaient du bien à Hermione, de plus en plus tendue au fil des mois, au fil des missions. Elle ne parvenait plus à passer toutes ces nuits auprès de Drago et ce dernier ne voyait, de fait, pas suffisamment son fils. Cette situation leur déplaisait à l'un comme à l'autre.

Soudain, alors que Molly allait proposer de préparer des petits plats pour nourrir tout le monde présent, une violente explosion, provenant de la rue, les firent sursauter et amena les pleurs de Maximilien qu'Hermione serra contre lui. Un silence s'ensuivit, rapidement remplacé par un monstrueux vacarme. La réponse à l'interrogation unanime quand à ce qui se passait parvint rapidement aux oreilles de tous ceux présents dans la maison. Les Mangemorts, plus nombreux que jamais, se trouvaient au pas de la porte.

- Ginny, s'exclama précipitamment Hermione en lui mettant son fils dans les bras, vas mettre Maximilien au Grenier avec tes enfants et ceux de Lavande puis renforce les protections comme tu sais si bien le faire !

La rouquine ne tarda pas et, emmenant le jeune garçonnet qui pleurait toujours en quémandant sa mère de ses petits bras, s'empressa de rejoindre les étages. Hermione, quant à elle, accourut près des fenêtres donnant sur la rue. Le spectacle qui s'y trouvait la fit frissonner. Leurs craintes étaient fondées mais il était à présent trop tard : Voldemort avait réussi. En effet, au niveau des premières lignes, des hommes et des femmes au regard vitreux, tenaient une sorte de baguette identique pointées sur la maison, semblant attendre quelque chose, surement un ordre ou tout simplement la sortie de leurs « ennemis ». Tous des moldus, ce fut avec une certitude déconcertante qu'Hermione comprit cela et cette réalité lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Ils allaient être obligés de se défendre face à des moldus utilisés comme des marionnettes, inconscients de leurs actes. Se tournant alors vers les sorciers de l'Ordre, membres officiels ou non, elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

- C'est pourquoi, conclut-elle, vous devez faire en sorte de ne pas les tuer, simplement de les endormir, les 'assommer' un bon coup pour qu'ils ne puissent pas faire de mal. En revanche, les Mangemorts… faites-en donc de la pâtée, ça m'est bien égal !

Alors, tous concentrés et déterminés, ils sortirent de la maison, baguette en main. Hermione fut la première. Elle para un premier sort et s'élança. La Bataille entamait, ce fut un véritable capharnaüm de sortilège, de cris et de corps s'écroulant au sol. La rue moldue jusqu'alors d'un calme rassurant s'était subitement transformé en un chaos indescriptible et pas un sorcier n'eut le temps de s'interroger sur les non-sorciers vivant dans les maisons alentours et certainement témoins atterrés d'une folie meurtrière incompréhensible.

Venant d'endormir un autre moldu –le énième depuis que la Bataille avait commencé, donnant l'impression à Hermione qu'il n'y avait qu'eux que Voldemort avait envoyés se battre, la jeune femme se détourna pour entrer brusquement en collision avec quelqu'un. Un peu sonnée, elle releva la tête pour faire face à un Harry au regard stupéfait.

- Harry ! Tu es revenu !

- Je viens d'arrive. C'est une catastrophe ! Nous n'avons même pas été capables d'empêcher Voldemort de créer telles horreurs ! Des moldus ! De simples moldus qui ne seront à présent plus juste des victimes d'une Guerre invisible à leurs yeux… Il a fait d'eux des combattants et…

Il fut coupé par un sort qui passa pile entre eux deux et ils durent se retourner vers la bataille, se séparant à regret. Un sort percuta subitement Hermione et elle se retrouva projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, le souffle coupé mais encore intacte. Un rire sadique la fit frémir et elle respira un grand coup avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à son agresseur. Théodore Nott, un bandeau noir cachant l'œil qu'Hermione elle-même lui avait arraché, une espèce de jambe en plastique remplaçant celle morte après de violents coups de feu qu'elle lui avait tiré à même la peau, il se tenait malgré tout devant elle, la fixant d'un regard noir de son œil valide.

- Alors Granger, comme on s'retrouve… souffla-t-il d'un air mauvais et où régnait toute la rancœur qu'il avait conservé envers elle. Finalement tu avais raison… Voilà que nous nous retrouvons sur un champ de bataille où s'offre à moi la possibilité de me venger !

D'abord concentré sur son ennemi, un mouvement près de ce dernier lui fit malencontreusement détourner le regard. A à peine deux mètres de Nott, Drago venait de retirer son masque et la regardait avec un air complètement anxieux, ayant parfaitement saisi ce qui se passait.

Tout parut alors se passer au ralenti aux yeux d'Hermione. Son époux de Mangemort sembla accourir vers elle tout en criant subitement son prénom. Exactement au même instant, Théodore lançait un sort qu'elle ne reconnut pas et, sans la lâcher de sa baguette tourna la tête vers celui qu'il avait toujours considérait comme son meilleur ami. Autour d'eux, un étrange silence plana, comme si le cri de terreur de Drago envers une sorcière membre de l'Ordre venait de mettre la bataille en mode pause. Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir Ron, non loin d'elle, et Harry, plus loin dans le dos de Nott, tous parurent comprendre au même moment ce que signifiait la brusque réaction incompréhensible du jeune Malefoy. Puis, le regard d'Hermione revint sur le filet lumineux, d'un étrange orange pâle, qui avait poursuivi sa route jusqu'à elle. Elle le reçut en plein ventre et le choc fut tel qu'elle bascula en arrière avec une violence non maîtrisée. Pendant un instant, elle fut entourée d'un halo orangé puis il s'incrusta en elle, l'électrisant au passage. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçut ceux, particulièrement inquiets, de Drago, penché au-dessus d'elle. Il la redressa lentement. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire alors qu'il enroulait leurs doigts, se fichant de la stupeur de leurs deux camps. Regardant autour d'eux, Hermione vit de nouveau les visages atterrés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle croisa également le regard empli d'inquiétude mélangé de la tendresse, clairement adressé au couple, de Severus, témoin silencieux de leur amour.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir car lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leurs esprits, Drago avait transplané, emmenant Hermione avec lui.

*** * * ***

« _**Lundi o6 Février 2oo6 :**_

_J'ignore où je me trouve précisément. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que juste devant moi se trouve la mer. Splendide étendue d'eau au caractère indéfinissable faisant ce que bon lui semble. Le paysage est magnifique, je suis assise sur le perron de la petite maison où Drago m'a amené. Et nous vivons à présent là, avec notre fils qu'il était parvenu à récupérer après m'avoir déposé ici grâce aux indications que je lui avais donné sur les protections du grenier du Square Grimmaurd, les renforçant ensuite pour les autres enfants._

_Il m'a expliqué qu'il la possédait déjà depuis quelques années, au cas où, justement, il arriverait une situation où nous serions obligés de nous cacher. Après les montagnes, l'océan. Je ne regrette pas notre autre maison. Celle-ci est moins sombre, bien plus accueillante et chaleureuse. Ce qui convient parfaitement vu mon état…_

_Nous, membre de l'Ordre, combattant du Bien, avons été surpassés par la folie noire du Mal qui emprisonne l'esprit de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de chercher de nouveaux sorts, plus mortels qu'un Avada, plus douloureux qu'un Endoloris… Et j'en ai fait les frais. J'en fais les frais. A l'heure où j'écris ses mots, un mal inconnu s'écoule dans mes veines, dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps, n'omettant aucun membre, aucun vaisseau sanguin, aucun membre, rien. Tout va y passer. Et ce pour une durée ou moins longue. Drago a été franc, ce fut difficile à dire pour lui et difficile à entendre pour moi, mais il n'a pas menti. Aucun doute n'est possible : ça n'aboutira que sur ma mort. »_

_« __**Jeudi 2o Avril 2oo6 :**_

_Trois mois que je vis avec ce que je nomme « ma maladie » faute de nom donnée à cette potion que m'a infligé Théodore Nott –pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je donc pas achevé lorsque j'en avais la possibilité il y a de ça ce qui me semble être une éternité !? Ma bêtise fut de me croire plus forte que tout le monde, invincible, invulnérable. J'en paie désormais le prix… _

_Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, je suis physiquement de plus en plus faible. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps debout à moins de souhaiter m'écrouler au sol, obliger de quémander l'aide de Drago pour me relever. En tout cas, je ne peux pas me plaindre de son comportement envers moi. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais mise en rogne tant j'aurais pris cela pour de la pitié, mais lui… Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il doit souffrir autant que moi –si ce n'est plus, psychologiquement parlant. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne dit rien, se contente d'être au petit soin pour moi… Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu cela et je ne peux qu'apprécier. Il s'occupe également beaucoup de Maximilien… J'aime mon fils et je suis malheureuse de ne pas être dans la capacité de faire ce que toute mère normale ferait. C'est à peine si je peux le garder dans mes bras plus de cinq minutes. Alors il me regarde, me fait un immense sourire et joue à côté de moi sur le lit où à mes pieds si je suis installée sur un transat sur la terrasse. »_

_« __**Samedi 2o Mai 2oo6 :**_

_Depuis plusieurs jours, une réelle souffrance a commencé à s'installer en moi. Jusqu'à présent j'étais juste faible, mais maintenant d'atroces douleurs vont jusqu'à me réveiller la nuit. J'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible s'amuse à me tordre poignets, chevilles, bras… Quand ce n'est pas ça, c'est la sensation que l'on m'enfonce tout un tas d'épines à certains endroits de ma peau, jamais le même. J'essaie de rien laisser paraître lorsque je suis face à Drago ou à Maximilien mais ces maux m'arrachent des grimaces et des grognements étouffés dès que je m'imagine seule._

_Je hais être ainsi. Faible, inutile… Mourante tout simplement. Pourtant je ne me demande jamais « Pourquoi moi ? », je ne me plains pas, ne joue pas les martyrs non plus. J'accepte cela parce que je n'ai pas le choix et même si cette situation me met, par moment, hors de moi, je finis par me dire que, de toute façon, je ne souhaiterais à personne d'être à ma place et, surtout, qu'il s'agit là des déboires de la Guerre… Qui plus est, peut-être est-ce une manière de me punir pour le mal que j'ai commis ?! Après tout, certes je me battais pour la Liberté mais on ne peut pas dire que j'y sois allée de main morte…_

_Je me souviens que mes parents étaient croyants et allaient régulièrement à la messe. Trop terre à terre, j'ai déclaré ne pas croire en Dieu ni en quoique ce soit d'autre dès l'âge de huit ans. Et à présent, j'envie mes parents d'avoir eu telles croyances. Au moins, ils étaient persuadés que le paradis les attendait lorsque la mort viendrait les chercher –bien trop tôt évidemment ! Que puis-je espérer moi ?! Je meurs et je ne cesse de m'interroger sur ce qui m'attend après… J'essaie également d'imaginer le paradis mais… c'est une image qui se ferme trop rapidement. Pas que je m'imagine aller en Enfers –bien que… C'est surtout que je ne vois rien après… Et cela me terrifie… Moi qui considérait n'avoir peur de rien, voilà que je suis effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver dans une espère de vide complet… De mourir et puis… Plus rien. »_

_« __**Mercredi 14 Juin 2oo6 :**_

_Je me suis aperçue dans la glace ce matin… Le reflet qui s'y est peint est une abomination. Je ne ressemble plus à rien, littéralement. Je suis terriblement maigre, pas étonnant vu que je ne peux quasiment rien avaler sans tout rendre quelques heures plus tard, je me force malgré tout… La pâleur de ma peau a atteint un extrême jusque là jamais entraperçu. On pourrait déjà me croire morte. Ou alors me prendre pour un morte-vivant. Les douleurs ne font qu'amplifiées. C'est à peine si je peux dormir, ce qui me fait désormais d'immenses poches bleus-violettes sous mes yeux si terne qu'ils paraissent également sans vie…_

_Une abomination disais-je… »_

_« __**Mardi 19 Septembre 2oo6 :**_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 26 ans. J'ai même eu droit à un gâteau, fait main par Drago. C'est fou ce qu'il est devenu excellent en matière de cuisine, à la manière moldue qui plus est, qui donc aurait pu imaginer ça !? Maximilien m'a offert une bonne dizaine de dessins, tous nous représentant à trois, de grands sourires aux lèvres –allant même jusqu'aux oreilles, s'y accrochant même pour certains ce qui était plutôt comique, dans des décors différents. Seul le dernier différait des précédents. J'y étais, entourée d'un bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et d'un autre aux cheveux orange… Harry et Ron. Inconsciemment, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Drago était tout aussi stupéfait que moi qu'il se souvienne ainsi de mes deux meilleurs amis._

_Harry et Ron… C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer. Les autres aussi bien sur, mais eux plus particulièrement. Après tout, on était comme lié tous les trois. Le fameux Trio de Poudlard… C'était une partie morte de mon cœur depuis l'instant où, alors que Drago s'apprêtait à nous transplaner loin de la bataille, plusieurs mois plus tôt, j'avais croisé le regard figé de stupeur de Ron puis celui brouillé d'incompréhension d'Harry… Depuis, je m'efforce de penser à eux le moins possible mais c'est trop difficile… Il me manque bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Pourquoi ne leur ai-je pas dit plus souvent à quel point je les aimais ?! A quel point je les aime ?! Et à quel point ils ont été importants dans ma vie ?!... _

_J'aurais aimé les revoir une dernière fois… »_

_« __**Lundi o2 Octobre 2oo6 **__:_

_Je ne peux plus bouger maintenant. Le poison a commencé à me paralyser… Il m'est désormais impossible de bouger mes jambes. C'est une sensation horrible et une situation que je ne supporte pas. J'en fais des crises d'hystérie, effrayant mon petit Maximilien mais je ne parviens pas à me contrôler. Drago est obligé de me porter pour que je puisse être autre part que dans mon lit et même pour me laver il doit être là. Je le sens perdu de ne pas pouvoir m'être réellement utile, de ne pas pouvoir faire en sorte que je puisse aller mieux et moi, je joue les égoïstes, refusant de voir tout ce qu'il fait pour moi… Pire même, je lui fais comprendre que je lui en veux. Broutilles… Mais je souffre de tellement de choses à la fois que j'en pers la tête… Rare sont les moments où je ne me considère pas comme folle. Malgré moi, je deviens mauvaise._

_Pourquoi reste-t-il à mes côtés ? Il ne peut même plus me faire l'amour ! Mais il est toujours là. Il marche, il fait la cuisine, il essaie de me rendre la vie facile, il s'occupe très attentivement de notre fils… Et pourtant je ne peux que m'interroger : pourquoi reste-t-il auprès de moi ?! _

_Je rends sa vie infernale ! »_

_« __**Lundi o4 Décembre 2oo6 :**_

_C'est la fin… Je le sais, je le sens._

_Je peux à peine écrire droit, ma main tremble tellement… _

_Mes bras sont à moitié paralysés, mon visage l'est également en partie. Je respire mal, ne peux vraiment plus rien avaler, mon cœur se meurt à l'intérieur –sans jeu de mot, sans ironie… La souffrance est continue à présent, ne me laissant plus un moment de répit, pas même quelques minutes._

_Ce poison aura eu raison de moi… _

_J'espère que la Paix aura raison du Mal que Voldemort avait entrepris de faire couler sur Terre, que le soleil se lèvera à nouveau sur l'Angleterre, mon pays que je n'aurais pas revu. Tout comme ces personnes dont ma mémoire ose leur faire défaut, froissant leurs souvenirs… _

_Ceci fut le Journal de Guerre d'Hermione Granger, 26 ans, menant une double vie : se battant contre Lord Voldemort auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix tout en entretenant une relation amoureuse, violente et secrète avec Drago Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu. »_

_

* * *

_

_**...**_

**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que, subitement, vous avez, envers moi, de terribles envie d'meurtres ?! xD -je file donc me planquer sur une île déserte ou personne ne pourra me trouver ! x)**

**bon donc voilà la fin que je vous réservais... Enfin ce n'est pas encore fini il vous reste l'épilogue... que je posterais je n'sais quand x)**

**Ne me haïssez donc pas tant qu'ça hein. Et n'oubliez pas la p'tite review qui fait plaisir :P**

**(par contre, je m'excuse vraiment pour les fautes qu'il peut rester... si jamais quelqu'un a envie de reprendre cette fic' à zéro pour les faire disparaître j'suis preneuse, en c'qui m'concerne... pas l'courage de l'faire -ui ui fainéante je suis ! x).)  
**

**bisous bisous**

**!bloody-dirk!  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

La Tête entre les mains, les coudes reposant sur la table en bois de la salle à manger, impassible, Drago était prostré dans cette position depuis plusieurs heures, sans même se rendre compte que le temps s'écoulait toujours. Dans son esprit, une image tournait en boucle, telle une vidéo que l'on aurait mis en mode 'répétition'. L'image bouleversante d'une jeune femme lui souriant avec un amour débordant avant de clore ses yeux, les paupières trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes, pour ne plus jamais devoir les rouvrir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier, de lui hurler de se réveiller, de l'insulter pour la faire réagir, il l'avait même prise par les épaules pour la secouer, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le regarde à nouveau avec un froncement de sourcils et une réplique cinglante en contre partie. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Son corps mou était bel et bien sans vie et rien ne pourrait la ramener parmi les êtres vivants. Son esprit s'était évaporé, quittant la Terre ferme pour partir là où elle seule pouvait accéder, laissant une simple carcasse abimée, défigurée presque tant le changement de ces derniers mois avait était abrupt, violent, fulgurant. Pourtant, il avait continué de la trouver belle, avait pris soin d'elle, était resté chaque minute de chaque journée à ses côtés, espérant vainement qu'un miracle se produise… Aucun miracle n'était venu. Et depuis son départ pour l'au-delà et son explosion -grand mélange de colère dû à ce qu'il trouvait être une réelle injustice et d'une tristesse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant- il était là, complètement abattu, dans cette cuisine où il avait pris plaisir à lui préparer de bons petits plats, se découvrant une étrange passion pour la cuisine. De l'étage lui parvenaient les pleurs d'un garçon de quelques mois mais il n'avait nullement ni l'envie ni même le courage d'affronter le regard triste du fils qu'il avait eu avec cette femme qui avait tant compté pour lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière la mer qu'il sembla se réanimer légèrement, redressant légèrement la tête. Son regard se posa alors sur un carnet aux couleurs d'un rouge sang éclatant mêlé à des courbes d'un noir profond. Elle le lui avait confié peu de temps avant de se laisser emporter par la Mort, déclarant avec un amusement non feint qu'il s'agissait là de toutes ses pensées et qu'il avait l'autorisation de le lire uniquement quand elle ne serait plus pour ensuite en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il avait essayé de sourire sans tristesse ni amertume pour lui répliquer que dans ce cas là il ne pourrait jamais le lire… Vaine tentative de croire encore à une solution. D'une main fébrile, il l'attrapa, caressa longuement la couverture avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Il se plongea alors dans le récit d'une vie. Le récit de _sa _vie où s'entremêlait la sienne à lui ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient eu une place particulière ou qu'elle avait simplement côtoyé dans des circonstances étranges ou malheureuses. Captivé par tous ces mots tracés par cette femme dont il avait été si proche et dont il découvrait malgré tout, non sans apprécier cela, certaines parcelles de sa personnalité. Il n'aurait su dire si cette lecture l'apaisait quelque peu ou si, bien au contraire, agrandissait sa peine, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il poursuivait sans relâche. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, de nouvelles heures s'étaient écoulées. Il resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur les derniers mots qu'elle avait écrit avant de faire tourner toutes les pages blanches qu'il restait –étonnement, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait une écriture fine et petite qui ne prenait guère de place.

_« Lis le lorsque je ne serais plus là et fais en ce que bon te semble_ ». Les mots d'Hermione résonnaient en écho dans sa tête tandis qu'une idée se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses synapses. Il fit alors apparaître un stylo et commença à écrire sur une nouvelle page, à la suite de celle qui avait été sa femme.

« _**Vendredi 8 Décembre 2oo6**_.

_Partie. Elle s'en est allée. Elle est partie, définitivement, complètement, totalement._

_Disparue. Morte ! Elle est morte…_

_Elle m'a laissé. Elle m'a abandonné…_

_L'horreur de la Magie Noire a eu raison de son corps, de son cœur, de son esprit. Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai révélé au monde sorcier notre relation pour la sauver, du moins le pensai-je à cet instant. Mais des semaines durant, l'intérieur de son être a dépéri… Elle a souffert comme jamais auparavant. Je le sais, je l'ai compris, je l'ai vu. Car jamais bien évidemment elle ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque, considérant cela comme une réelle faiblesse. Elle mourrait et ne se considérait que comme quelqu'un de faible… Je la connaissais cependant suffisamment pour m'apercevoir de la souffrance qui, par moment, alors qu'elle pensait passer inaperçue, tiraillait violemment les traits fins de son visage parfait. Et j'étais, durant toute la durée de cette dévorante 'maladie' comme un miroir à ses ressentis, à ses sentiments, souffrant quand elle souffrait, riant quand elle riait –bien trop rarement malheureusement, devant tendre quand elle-même le devenais ou, à l'inverse, dévoilant toute la folle violence qui nous caractérisait si bien, dans une union plus que parfaite… _

_Et souffrant. Encore. Toujours. A jamais._

_Rester forte, telle avait toujours était son credo. Ne montre aucune faiblesse, refusant d'être prise en pitié –le pire affront que l'on pouvait lui faire, gardant cette image d'une femme glaciale que rien ne touche et qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à modeler… Ne pleurant pas une seule fois sur son sort ou alors, même moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. La tête haute, le regard fier, et une motivation de plomb à cacher tous problèmes… Quel foutu caractère elle avait !..._

_Elle se battait pour la vie. Pas pour la sienne. Non, pour celle des autres. Pour les siens notamment… Ses fameux amis, cette deuxième famille… Mais elle se battait également pour toutes les personnes inconnues qu'elle considérait comme étant des victimes innocentes de la Guerre. Pour la Paix et la Liberté. Je n'ai jamais compris cela. Je n'ai jamais voulu comprendre ça._

_La Liberté… Qu'est-ce donc que la Liberté à laquelle vous aspirez tant ?! A laquelle, elle aspirait tant ?! Il s'agit là d'un terme qui m'est inconnu. Dès ma naissance j'ai été emprisonné, conditionné, pour ne penser qu'à la manière de mes parents, qu'à la manière de notre maître… Je ne suis finalement que leur pâle imitation…_

_Il me paraît malheureusement trop tard pour songer à changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mes opinions… Si Elle n'est plus là pour le voir… »_

De nouveaux pleurs lui parvinrent, le sortant de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Poussant un soupir, il referma le carnet, laissant le crayon à l'intérieur et, tout en l'emmenant avec lui, monta à l'étage. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer éternellement son propre fils…

Poussant délicatement la porte de la chambre de Maximilien, il s'approcha de l'enfant qui, une fois qu'il fut penché au-dessus de lui, lui lança un regard implorant derrière un voile de larmes et tendit ses bras. Drago l'attrapa. Cela ne calma pourtant pas l'enfant et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait parfaitement compris le drame qui venait de se passer dans la chambre d'à côté. Le gardant contre lui, Drago essaya de le calmer du mieux possible et finit par l'emmener dans une autre pièce, et le déposa sur un grand lit, s'installant à ses côtés. Le petit Maximilien Granger-Malefoy leva ses yeux vers lui. L'un était d'un gris métallique enivrant, l'autre d'une couleur caramel chaleureuse. Ses quelques cheveux d'un blond presque blancs se dressaient en pagaille sur son crâne et lui donnaient un air malicieux. Si petit, il promettait pourtant déjà d'être un mélange charismatique de ses deux parents. Dans un sourire mélancolique, il rouvrit le carnet et se remit à écrire.

« _Trop tard ai-je dit ?!... Certes elle n'aura pas l'occasion de voir chez moi un quelconque changement si je m'efforce à cela, mais cependant, je ne dois pas omettre la magnifique partie d'elle-même qu'elle m'a laissé, me faisant, il y a déjà plus d'un an, le plus beau des cadeaux… Et je ne gâcherais ni cet être, preuve irréfutable d'une vie à présent passée, ni cette chance qu'elle m'offre de construire un futur où je n'irais pas droit dans le mur. Il sera le digne fils de sa mère. Mélange parfait du tempérament de la femme que j'ai connu et de celle qui a partagé ma vie plusieurs années durant. Car je jure que je lui inculquerais ce en quoi elle, elle croyait. J'espère qu'il développera les qualités qu'elle possédait et que j'aimais tant ainsi que ses défauts qui pouvaient faire d'elle cette femme incroyablement horripilante –mais, bien sur, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, ça n'aurait pas été pareil ! _

_Hermione a été la femme de ma vie. Ce fut trop court à mon goût mais ce fut intense et surtout ce fut vrai. Pas de mensonges, pas de cachotteries, pas de faux-semblants. Ce fut une histoire comme il n'en existe que trop peu. Nous avions beau être complètement différents l'un de l'autre, cela ne nous empêchait d'être entièrement, totalement, irrémédiablement, accros l'un à l'autre. Elle a bouleversé ma vie, illuminé mon horizon, m'a rendu meilleur sans doute, au moins un peu. Elle l'ignorait mais, depuis que nous nous sommes installés ensemble, il y a de ça des années, je n'ai pu me résoudre à tuer qui que ce soit, excepté lorsque je n'avais réellement pas le choix, autant dire que ce n'est pas arrivé aussi souvent qu'on pourrait le croire. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître –et je ne doute pas que personne de son camp pourrait croire une telle chose. Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas être faire mourir quelqu'un qui pour elle reviendrait à une perte difficile. Si elle avait su comme j'ai pu me préoccuper de son bien être à elle avant tout autre chose… »_

*** * * ***

Posté sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du Terrier, leur nouveau refuge après la destruction du quartier général au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry broyait du noir. Jamais le monde ne lui avait paru aussi noir. Depuis des mois, tout allait de travers. Non seulement, Lord Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et surtout sa Magie Noire grignotait de plus en plus de territoire, tuant de plus en plus de moldus –même si les membres de l'Ordre faisait leur possible pour évacuer ses derniers ou les protéger, de toute façon, le secret du monde sorcier n'existait plus réellement même si personne n'en parlait vraiment. Mais qui plus est, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'Hermione, disparut plusieurs mois plus tôt, emmenait par un Drago Malefoy bien trop proche. Lorsque la bataille s'était terminée –avec des pertes douloureuses, la première réaction d'Harry par rapport à la situation de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa propre sœur, fut d'entrer dans une colère qui, selon Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère, resterait dans les annales. Le Survivant s'était senti trahi à un point tel que jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir ça. Il en voulait à Hermione, aurait même voulu la gifler si cela lui avait été permis. Puis les semaines étaient passées… Et le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme avait commencé à l'angoisser, s'inquiétant de plus en plus. Il aurait tant aimé savoir si, au moins, elle allait bien. Son absence lui pesait terriblement. Il voyait également Ron sombrait lentement dans une triste dépression, n'ayant aucune rancune envers sa meilleure amie souhaitant juste la revoir, il s'en voulait terriblement car il aurait pu empêcher Malefoy de l'embarquer, il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras… Mais trop stupéfait, il n'avait rien fait. Depuis ce jour, c'était à peine si lui et Harry s'adressaient la parole, chacun préférant se morfondre dans son coin.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny vint s'installer aux côtés d'Harry, fixant également l'horizon. Elle ne dit rien, se doutant que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle voulait simplement être auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Tous ces mois qui venait de passer, amenant une nouvelle terreur plus paralysante que tout ce qu'avait pu faire Voldemort auparavant avait détruit le moral des troupes de l'Ordre. Mais pour Ginny, une autre angoisse lui nouait les entrailles, tant et si bien qu'elle s'en trouvait malade par moment, obligé de courir, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire ressortir le peu de nourriture avalée. Cette peur provenait du fait qu'au fil des semaines, elle sentait Harry lui échapper. Il ne la touchait qu'à peine, dès qu'il le faisait elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour de la porcelaine sur le point de se briser, il ne dormait que rarement et, lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était pas quand elle-même était dans le lit, il ne prenait la parole que pour donner des ordres et partait presque à chaque mission, préférant ne pas rester au Terrier. Pour Ginny, la disparition d'Hermione était un double coup dur. Non seulement elle souffrait de la perte de son amie mais devait également endurer la peine d'Harry –sans parler de son frère qui n'allait pas mieux. Soudain, alors qu'elle laissait s'écouler une larme solitaire le long de sa joue, Harry lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, réellement, sans retenue. Puis, il tourna la tête vers elle et, dans un geste délicat du pouce, fit disparaître la larme.

- Pourras-tu m'excuser Ginny… murmura-t-il alors.

La rouquine ne sut répondre tant sa gorge était nouée. Alors, il continua.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été parfait durant les mois précédents, surtout avec toi… Je… La disparition d'Hermione et sa… trahison, que je daignerais lui pardonner malgré tout rien que pour la revoir, me font vraiment beaucoup de mal… Je ne parviens pas à mettre de côté cette souffrance pour avancer, surtout avec ce qui se passe… Jamais je n'ai été pessimiste et pourtant là… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la fin de cette Guerre avec une victoire pour le Bien… Et je n'ai de cesse de me demander ce que ferait Hermione à ma place, je suis sûr qu'elle, elle aurait toutes les réponses, elle saurait quelles décisions prendre pour mettre fin à la folie meurtrière de Voldemort… Mais elle n'est pas là… Et… je commence à me dire que… il faudrait que je me rende à l'évidence… Elle ne reviendra pas… ?!

Sa voix se brisa. C'était trop difficile à accepter, il voyait cette perte d'espoir comme une défaite de trop. Face à lui, Ginny ne contenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient à présent sans barrières le long de ses joues blanches. Ne pouvant parler tout en soutenant le regard perdu d'Harry, elle baissa la tête vers leurs mains liées.

- Non, Harry… Je ne pense pas, en effet, qu'elle reviendra… Je peux juste espérer qu'elle aille bien… Je suis persuadé, étrangement, que Malefoy l'ai emmené dans un endroit où elle doit être en sécurité, avec Maximilien… Et qu'ils sont loin de la Guerre… J'espère vraiment…

Brusquement, alors qu'elle terminait tout juste sa phrase, une fusée éclairant rouge s'éleva dans le ciel, à la bordure de la forêt, à la bordure de la fin du territoire du Terrier, au fin fond du jardin agrandi pour accueillir d'autres petites maisons ainsi que des tentes pour un nombre important de sorciers. Tous ceux qui étaient d'ailleurs dehors l'aperçurent, tout comme Molly, Tonks et Lupin qui étaient dans la cuisine. Instantanément, Harry s'empara de sa baguette, imité par Ginny, et ils se levèrent d'un bond.

- Une attaque ? demanda vivement Lupin qui venait précipitamment de les rejoindre sur le perron.

- Je n'en sais rien… souffla Harry, alerte cependant.

Personne ne bougea pendant de longues minutes. Le silence pesant sur le jardin fut si impressionnant que même ceux n'ayant pas assisté à la fusée sortirent sur l'herbe, dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Soudain, une deuxième fusée, toujours rouge, illumina le ciel sans nuage, au même endroit que la précédente.

- Je vais voir, déclara Harry.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les deux fusées éclairantes, suivit par Ginny et Lupin, tous les autres préférant les laisser faire, gardant malgré tout leurs baguettes en main au cas où il s'agirait d'une attaque.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de départ des fusées, ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir un cercueil –qui, aussi glauque que cela puisse paraître, pouvait parfaitement être qualifié de magnifique, d'un noir profond aux bordures argentée.

- Si c'est une blague, déclara Harry d'une voix sèche, elle est de très mauvais goût. Et si c'est de la part des Mangemorts… Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

- Harry, regarde…

Penchée au dessus de la tête du cercueil, Ginny pointait du doigt un petit dessin, presque invisible. Il s'agissait d'un Lion entremêlait à une Serpent. La jeune femme lança un regard étonné au Survivant qui passa lentement deux doigts sur l'image. Il déglutit difficilement, soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, délicatement, Ginny entreprit de dégager le couvercle pour leur laisser apercevoir l'intérieur. Là, admirablement enroulée dans un tissu de soie ne laissant que la tête découverte, Hermione Granger donnait l'impression de dormir paisiblement.

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix faible, sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Le salopard ! grinça Harry dont les poings se serrèrent imperceptiblement. Il l'a laissé crevé… !

Alors, pris d'une fureur incontrôlable, il se tourna vers la forêt et se mit à hurler dans le vide.

- MALEFOY ! MONTRE-TOI, MALEFOY ! JE SUIS SUR QUE TU ES ENCORE LA ! ESPECE DE SALOP ! MALEFOYYYYYYY !

- Harry ! le coupa brutalement Ginny, presque effrayée par son attitude mais venant de remarquer quelque chose. Regarde ça…

Du cercueil, près de la tête d'Hermione, elle fit émerger un carnet. Harry le reconnut immédiatement puisque c'était lui qui le lui avait offert des années auparavant. Subitement calmé, du moins en apparence, laissant bouillir sa colère à l'intérieur, il attrapa le carnet que lui tendait Ginny. Il l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse rare et entreprit de lire les premières lignes à voix haute, le cœur serré.

« **Lundi 19 Septembre 2oo5, **_**5h36**_**.**

_J'ignore ce qui me pousse à ouvrir ce cahier, offert par un de mes meilleurs amis il y a maintenant plusieurs années, et à y inscrire ces mots… Je crois que je veux essayer d'expliquer ce qui se passe, ce que nous faisons et pourquoi nous le faisons, ce qui nous pousse à agir, ce qui nous motive, comment nous vivons, ce que nous sommes devenus au fil des années… Ou peut-être ai-je juste envie de laisser une trace de mon passage dans ce monde de folie. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde et que ce journal tombera entre d'autres mains que les miennes, cela pourra peut-être permettre à faire connaître la réalité, si dure soit-elle, de ce que nous avons vécu… En plein cœur de la Guerre !_

_Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger et aujourd'hui même je viens d'atteindre l'âge de 25 ans. »_

Ginny renifla négligemment, les larmes de nouveau au bord des yeux. Harry n'était pas mieux, mais parvint à le cacher mieux que cela.

- Nous devrions peut-être… murmura finalement Lupin, retourner là-bas et emmenait le cercueil…

Harry hocha la tête, Ginny referma le 'lit' où reposerait éternellement son amie puis le lycanthrope lança un sort de lévitation et, enfin, tous les trois prirent le chemin du retour. En traversant le jardin, leurs mines sombres firent clairement comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui et beaucoup même songèrent à la troisième branche du Trio de Poudlard. Un silence religieux les accompagna. Une fois arrivés à l'entrée du Terrier, le regard qu'ils lancèrent aux membres les plus proches valait mieux que mille explications. Molly, Tonks, même Lavande, ne purent retenir leurs larmes, les frères Weasley, la gorge nouée et le regard voilé, aidèrent Lupin à installer le cercueil sur le côté de la maison. Impassible, Ron ne bougea pas, intérieurement détruit. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et les deux virent les dégâts irrémédiables que causaient la mort de leur amie de toujours –comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'avant-Poudlard.

S'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas lâché le journal qu'avait entrepris d'écrire Hermione, il le feuilleta rapidement. Ce fut une écriture différente qui attira son attention. Alors, une nouvelle fois à haute voix, il se mit à lire les mots rédigés par Drago Malefoy, sans aucun doute à leur encontre.

« _Mon cœur a sombré à l'instant même où ses yeux se sont fermés à tout jamais. J'aurais préféré souffrir mille maux plutôt que de faire face à la douleur irréelle et insensée de la perte de la femme aimée. Oui, j'ai aimé Hermione. Bien plus que je n'aurais pu m'en croire capable. Elle était tout pour moi. Si seulement j'avais pu échanger ma place avec elle… Il n'y a que ce fils qu'elle m'a donné qui m'empêche dès à présent de mettre fin à mes jours. Alors, pour lui, je vais réagir, me réanimer et lui donner la vie qu'il mérite. Mais une part de moi restera morte, brisée._

_La Guerre est loin d'être finie. Vous devrez vous battre comme jamais encore auparavant. Ce sera dur mais, et je sais que ces mots vous étonneront, je vous souhaite sincèrement de réussir, de gagner, de vaincre. Hermione croyez en vous, en Potter surtout. Elle avait une foi incroyable en lui alors, Potter, si tu lis ces lignes, et je sais que tu les liras, bats-toi, ne te laisse jamais abattre, tel est son message de là où elle est à présent, j'en suis persuadé._

_En ce qui me concerne, je pars. Loin d'ici, loin de l'Angleterre, quelque part où personne ne pourra me retrouver. Vous ne me reverrez jamais. _

_Je vais offrir à Maximilien une vie loin de la Guerre, si possible avec le moins de Magie possible. _

_Je m'offre une nouvelle vie._

_En souvenir d'Hermione. »_

**Fin...**_  
_

* * *

**Et valà... C'était l'épilogue de _Journal de Guerre_.**

**Revirement de situation en ce qui concerne Drago... J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas déplu mais après tout sa réaction final amène un petit rayon de soleil et je vous laisse imaginer une sorte de happy-end pour lui et son fils -même si la perte d'Hermione est difficile.**

**J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu et transporté comme il se doit. Je suis, en tout cas, ravie de l'avoir partagé avec vous :)**

**Un grand, grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début & qui, en plus, ont eu la patience d'attendre plus d'un mois que je termine enfin cette fiction.**

**Pour ceux qui ont laissé un review en anonyme merci également -sachez que j'aime répondre aux reviews & ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir directement vous répondre alors soyez sûre que vos reviews sont parfaitement apprécié :).**

**Sinon, je peux dès à présent vous dire que j'ai un autre projet déjà bien entamé. J'ignore quand je le posterais mais ce sera sans aucun doute sous mon autre pseudo : pOmmE-vErtE (je reviens aux sources si j'puis dire lol)_ Donc j'espère vous revoir sur cette nouvelle fiction qui sera, certainement, bien plus joyeuse que celle-ci ;)**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Merci encore ! :)**

**!bloody-dirk!**


End file.
